DiamonD
by julie khoyul
Summary: Desember ceria Kihyun (Kibum-Kyuhyun) Berlian seharga 6,2 juta dolar hilang. Kyuhyun adalah tersangka di kasus pencurian itu. Karena dia tidak merasa mencuri berlian itu, dia harus melawan tuduhan. Saran dari Dongahe adalah mengencari Kibum, pemilik berlian itu, kemudian mencari tahu kebenarannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 1**

Berlian yang dilelang oleh balai lelang terbesar di negara ini telah dimenangkan anggota keluarga Kim, Kim Kibum dengan harga 6,2 juta dolar. Desas desusnya, berlian itu akan diberikan pada kekasihnya. Entah siapa kekasihnya itu, satu pun belum ada yang bisa memastikan.

Seminggu tepat setelah pembelian berlian, Kibum mengadakan _open house_. Mengundang pembisnis-pembinis rekanan untuk tukar informasi dan menjalin kerjasama di rumahnya yang besar. Acara itu juga ajang pamer berlian baru yang dimenangkannya. Berliannya diletakkan di kotak kaca, dipajang di ruang tersendiri dan diberi batas-batas. Semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan bebas, hanya saja tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun ada dalam daftar undangan. Demi memerluas bisnis dan memerbanyak rekanan, dia datang dengan setumpuk kartu nama untuk dibagikan pada pembisnis-pembisnis yang datang. Malam itu dia berhasil membagikan hampir separuh kartu nama yang dia bawa, tapi malam itu juga dia mabuk lumayan berat. Setiap satu orang yang ditemuinya mengajaknya minum satu gelas. Dan sampai acara itu berakhir, Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa menginjak tanah dengan benar. Untungnya tuan rumah menyediakan kamar-kamar untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Pukul tiga pagi, Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dia berpamitan pulang sementara sebagian orang mabuk lainnya memutuskan menginap. Dan partisipasi Kyuhyun di pesta itu pun selesai.

Masalahnya, ketika dia bangun agak siang, di depan rumahnya sudah ramai orang menunggu. Empat laki-laki berbadan kekar dan dua laki-laki yang lebih kecil. Empat orang berbadan kekar itu terbukti bekerja untuk Kibum, sedangkan dua orang lainnya adalah detektif polisi yang langsung diketahui Kyuhyun dari lencana yang tergantung di leher mereka. Pertama kalinya dia membuka pintu, yang didapatinya dari orang-orang itu adalah surat pemanggilan dari kantor polisi. Hanya sebagai saksi atas hilangnya berlian seharga 6,2 juta dolar milik raja bisnis, Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun dimintai keterangan sama dengan orang-orang yang dipanggil lainnya, kemudian dipersilakan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Hari berikutnya, orang-orang yang sama memintanya datang. Kali ini tidak ke kantor polisi lagi, tapi langsung ke rumah Kibum. Di sana ada beberapa orang, kelihatannya berposisi sama dengan Kyuhyun sendiri. Penyelidikan itu sudah mengerucut, Kyuhyun dan orang-orang yang didatangkan ke rumah Kibum adalah tersangkanya. Dari penyedilikan detektif polisi, berdasarkan catatan kepulangan dan gambar-gambar dari CCTV, mereka adalah orang yang terakhir terlihat sebelum berlian itu hilang.

Semua orang memberikan alibinya dan semua orang dibebaskan untuk sementara. Namun, akan ada orang-orang dari kepolisian maupun dari kelompok Kibum yang akan mengawasi mereka, kalau-kalau mereka melarikan diri.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tersangka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau berani bersumpah di depanku kalau kau bukan pencurinya?" Seketika Donghae ditempeleng oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa mukaku terlihat seperti pencuri?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau salah memercayai orang." Hampir kena tempeleng lagi, Donghae menghindar dengan cepat. "Meski aku tahu kau tak akan tertarik dengan berlian dan barang-barang berkilau lainnya, siapa tahu kau tiba-tiba khilaf."

Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Khilaf mencuri berlian untuk kuberikan pada kekasihku?" secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun menyindir Kibum yang telah pamer hadiah yang akan diberikan pada kekasih yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya itu. Bibirnya mencebik dengan lancar, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang mengejek.

"Jangan begitu. Kalau anak buah Kibum ada yang dengar, kau akan dilaporkan polisi. Dua kali kau jadi tersangka. Masuk penjara dengan hukuman dua kali lipat. Mau?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar, langsung menutup pembicaraan soal Kibum.

Ini agak menyulitkan Kyuhyun. Setelah introgasi lanjutan oleh detektif-detektif hebat, Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyangkal beberapa tuduhan. Tidak mampu membuat alibi yang lebih tepat. Dia hanya mengingat keadaan terakhir dirinya di pesta itu. Mabuk, numpang tidur untuk beberapa jam, kemudian pulang jam 3 pagi. Selain itu dia tidak tahu lagi. Sesaat dia hendak pulang malah seorang pelayan yang bekerja di malam itu mengatakan melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang berlian, mendekat ke kotak. Hanya karena pelayan itu tidak berpikir soal pencurian, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat kejadian berikutnya.

Kyuhyun tersangka utama sekarang ini. Hanya keajaiban Tuhan yang membuat dirinya belum ditahan.

"Kau bisa memberiku referensi pengacara hebat, tidak?"

"Kau kan punya pengacara sendiri."

"Iya, tapi aku butuh lebih dari satu pengacara. Untuk jaga-jaga saja."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk. "Posisimu memang sulit. Sehebat apapun pengacara yang kau sewa, Kibum pasti akan memenangkan gugatan. Kau pasti diharuskan mengganti berlian itu atau dipenjara beberapa tahun."

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Enak saja, aku tidak mencuri perhiasan itu." Dia mendengus pula.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak lama. Aku percaya kau tak melakukannya." Donghae melirik ke luar cafe. Di sana masih ada beberapa orang yang dalam beberapa hari ini mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun. Untung saja mereka tidak ikut masuk ke dalam cafe. Bisa-bisa mereka dengar pembicaraan ini dan melaporkan pada bosnya. "Meski Kibum itu terlihat baik dipermukaan, dia itu licik. Kau lihat mukanya, kan? Penuh dengan tanda-tanda kelicikan."

Yang diajaknya bicara sedang berpikir. Mencari di mana letak kelicikan Kibum. Orang itu punya ekspresi wajah yang sulit dibaca. Kebanyakan diam, pandangan lurus, tidak pernah terlihat marah, tidak juga terlihat senang. Datar saja. Kyuhyun sampai curiga kalau hidup lelaki itu sedatar mukanya, bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup?

Atau itulah ekspresi yang diidentifikasi Donghae sebagai muka penuh kelicikan.

"Kau pernah terlibat hal tak menyenangkan dengannya, tidak?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bahkan kita tidak begitu kenal."

Kyuhyun adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus pencurian berlian ini. Hanya belum cukup bukti saja untuk memenjarakannya. Karena Donghae sendiri yakin temannya itu tidak melakukan pencurian, dia menawarkan diri untuk mencari jalan pembebasan. Kebetulan dia sendiri tidak hadir di _open house_ -nya Kibum. Jadi, dia bisa leluasa bergerak, diam-diam menyelidiki motif hilangnya berlian itu dan mencari jalan untuk melawannya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergantung pada Donghae.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, sebelum Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantor polisi untuk peyelidikan lanjutan, Donghae datang padanya. Keterangan yang diberikan olehnya sungguh mengejutkan. Kemungkinannya Kibum masih menyimpan berlian itu. Dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk dipermainkan. Kebetulan tersial bagi Kyuhyun karena berada di sana malam itu. Meski dia tidak pernah terlibat secara langsung, sudah cukup bagi Kibum untuk memilihnya jadi bahan _bully_ -an. Kibum sering melakukan ini. Jadi, bisa dibilang Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang tak beruntung itu.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dari keterangan Donghae adalah orientasi seksual Kibum. Donghae bilang, Kibum 100% gay. Meski menyukai sesama jenis tidak dilarang, masih ada beberapa kalangan yang tidak menyukainya. Salah satunya adalah ayahnya Kibum yang memegang setengah aset keluarga. Untuk mendapatkan aset itu, Kibum memacari seorang wanita terhormat. Hanya saja tidak diketahui siapa wanita itu. Berita itu dianggap salah satu jalan pembebasan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang ini Kibum tidak punya kekasih sungguhan. Kau bisa memanfaatkan hal ini untuk membebaskan diri." Kyuhyun belum mengerti. Masih mengernyit sedalam-dalamnya. "Kau keberatan, tidak, kalau harus berpacaran dengan Kibum?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku harus jadi gay juga?"

Donghae memukul pundak Kyuhyun keras-keras sampai si empunya pundak meringis. "Seperti kau bukan gay saja!"

Oh, iya. Kyuhyun lupa diri. Selama ini dia juga gay. Hanya jarang jalan dengan lelaki. Bisa dibilang dia adalah gay yang tidak begitu laku.

"Hanya perlu jadi kekasihnya Kibum. Dengan begitu status tersangkamu akan dihapuskan olehnya. Kau juga bisa menyelidiki dari dalam, kenapa Kibum melakukan tindakan pencurian _fake_ ini padamu."

"Aku ini tersangkanya, bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba suka padaku?"

"Kalau itu aku yang akan atur. Sekarang kau pergi dulu ke kantor polisi. Jawab semua pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang tepat. Jangan buat pernyataan yang merugikanmu. Sementara itu aku akan mencari cara memertemukanmu degan Kibum." Donghae merenung sejenak, tapi belum bisa menemukan apapun di kepalanya. "Ah, persiapkan dirimu untuk bersikap manis karena menurutku, Kibum suka lelaki-lelaki yang manis."

"Astaga... memangnya ada tampang manis di wajahku?"

"Tidak, tapi coba saja. Siapa tahu Kibum tertarik."

Semenjak jadi tersangka pencurian, hari-harinya Kyuhyun penuh dengan umpatan-umpatan. Baru saja Kyuhyun selesai mengumpat lagi setelah Donghae menelepon dan menyuruhnya ke jalanan utama dekat kantor pusat milik Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak boleh membawa mobil. Dia harus menunggu di tepi jalan dekat restoran _sea food_ , lalu menunggu aba-aba dari Donghae.

Yang membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat adalah rencana Donghae yang mengharuskan dirinya ditabrak mobil Kibum saat lelaki itu lewat nantinya. Dia sudah jadi tersangka dan harus membiarkan dirinya ditabrak pula, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak sebal?

Begini tepatnya rencana Donghae itu...

Kyuhyun harus pura-pura menyeberang saat Kibum lewat dengan mobilnya. Dia harus mengumpankan diri agar ditabrak Kibum. Dari tabrakan itu diharapkan Kibum menolongnya. Satu dua kali mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun harus bisa membuat Kibum tertarik padanya, istilahnya menggoda Kibum. Kyuhyun harus bisa menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya Kibum. Nah, setelah itu, rencana pembebasan diri akan disusun.

"Kalau aku ditabrak sampai mati?" Kyuhyun sempat bertanya seperti ini.

Jawaban Donghae enak saja. "Kalau kau mati otomatis tuduhan yang dilontarkan padamu langsung terhapuskan."

Tak pelak Kyuhyun mengumpat berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun melihat ke jam tangannya. Sudah cukup malam. Semua orang pasti sudah pulang kerja sejak tadi sore, tapi menurut Donghae lagi, Kibum selalu pulang tidak kurang dari jam 8 malam. Ini lima belas menit lebih dari jam 8, Kibum kapan pulangnya?

Masih berdoa, semoga tabrakan nanti tidak meremukkan tulangnya, tidak membuatnya koma, dan tidak membuatnya mati seketika. Semoga hanya lecet sedikit dan lecetnya di tubuh, tidak di mukanya. Belum selesai doanya diucapkan, teleponnya berbunyi. Donghae menghubunginya dari tempat persembunyian. Karena sudah memasang _handset_ di telinganya, Kyuhyun hanya perlu menekan tombol angkat di ponsel, kemudian mengantongi ponselnya lagi.

" _Kibum sudah mendekat. Cepat ambil posisi!"_

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi. Maksudnya, berjalan ke tepi trotoar, siap melangkah atau melompat langsung ke depan mobil Kibum. Tapi Donghae langsung berteriak di telepon.

" _Jangan hanya berdiri di sana. Maju sedikit!"_

Kyuhyun maju sedikit, mepet dengan jalan raya yang ramai.

" _Ok, sekarang simpan muka penasaranmu. Pasang ekspresi yang cocok untuk calon korban tabrakan."_ Donghae mengarahkan bak sutradara kawakan. Padahal dia mau mencelakakan temannya sendiri, tapi yakin sekali kalau idenya ini tidak akan berdampak buruk pada Kyuhyun, sama seperti adegan dalam film-film. Semuanya tidak berbahaya.

"Ekspresi calon korban tabrakan itu seperti apa?"

Donghae diam sejenak. _"Tidak usah pasang ekspresi lah!"_ akhirnya. Soalnya dia sendiri tidak pernah jadi korban tabrakan. Jadi, tidak tahu ekspresi korban tabrakan. Lagipula Kibum juga tidak mungkin melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun sebelum ditabrak, kan? _"Berdiri saja yang benar. Sebentar..."_ Dia diam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian bicara lagi. _"Kibum sudah dekat!"_

"Tunggu... tunggu. Aku belum siap mati!"

" _Kau tidak akan mati. Hanya akan luka kecil!"_ Donghae mengoceh. Menghitung perkiraan jarak mobil Kibum dengan tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. _"Pikirkan apa jadinya kalau kau jadi terdakwa pencurian. Kau akan dipenjara. Semua orang tidak akan percaya padamu lagi. Bisnismu pun juga akan hancur. Ini satu-satunya jalan, tahu!"_

"Tapi..."

" _Tutup mulutmu. Kibum mendekat!"_ Donghae berteriak seakan tepat berada di dekatnya. _"Kau lihat mobilnya? Itu mobil hitam yang berjalan cepat ke arahmu!"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Donghae tahu. Mungkin lelaki itu berdiri di suatu tempat dengan teropong canggih, makanya tahu semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

" _Kuberi aba-aba. Hitungan ketiga kau harus menyeberang!"_

Menunggu beberapa detik hingga mobil yang dikatakan Donghae mendekat. Hampir dekat, tapi Dongahe tidak segera menghitung. Tidak ada aba-aba keluar dari temannya itu. Kyuhyun hampir mengira Donghae membatalkan rencana, tapi nafas-nafas keras yang dia dengar di telepon menghapus perkiraannya. Sampai mobil itu hanya menyisakan beberapa meter di depannya. Donghae teriak di telinganya.

"Jalan!"

Katanya mau menghitung, Donghae langsung teriak. Kyuhyun kaget bukan main. Melompat langsung ke tepian jalan.

Kyuhyun berjalan. Karena grogi dan takut mati, dia berjalan lebih cepat. Berharap luka tabrakannya ringan seperti yang dipintanya. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menoleh ke arah datangnya mobil. Sampai di tengah jalan, baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada tabrakan sama sekali pada dirinya. Dia selamat?

Menoleh dan mendapati jalur yang dilalui Kibum berhenti di lampu merah.

"Sialan!" umpat Kyuhyun

Ternyata dia berjalan di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Pas lampunya menyala merah. Pantas Donghae yakin kalau tabrakannya hanya akan menimbulkan luka ringan. Setiap mobil akan melambatkan lajunya di dekat lampu merah. Kenapa tadi dia sampai tidak tahu? Terlalu fokus, terlalu takut, terlalu grogi, mungkin.

" _Kenapa lampunya berubah merah secepat itu!"_ Donghae mengomel di seberang telepon. _"Kupikir tadi nyala kuning lebih lama, biar Kibum memerlambat laju mobilnya. Ketika menabrakmu, tidak akan berefek berlebihan."_

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Belum juga dijawab, decitan ban mobil terdengar dari arah sebaliknya. Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat mobil itu melaju kencang. Tak terkendali. Instingnya mengabanya untuk lari. Dia lari, tapi tidak cukup waktu. Badannya tersenggol tepian depan mobil itu, terputar, terpelanting, lalu jatuh tapat di depan mobil Kibum.

Kyuhyun masih sadar ketika dia tergeletak di atas aspal. Dia masih sadar ketika penumpang mobil di depannya turun. Wajah Kibum ada tepat di depan matanya. Memanggil-manggilnya. Bercampur dengan suara Donghae yang berteriak-teriak berisik di telinganya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk merespon. Badannya tidak dapat digerakkan. Merasa lemas, merasa tidak bertenaga, kemudian kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Sudah bangun sekali, merasakan pusing yang tak terkira. Dia masih melihat Kibum di sebelahnya. Kibum menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter, kemudian gerombolan dokter dan suster datang. Kyuhyun diberi pemeriksaan singkat, kemudian diberi suntikan karena mengeluh kepalanya pusing. Dia tertidur kembali.

Saat bangun kedua kalinya, kepalanya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Kali ini ada Donghae di sebelah ranjangnya. Temannya itu tersenyum. Kegembiraannya jelas tegah memuncak. Sebelum kemudian dia menyapa Kyuhyun seakan Kyuhyun baru bangun tidur di pagi hari.

"Usaha kita, lebih dari berhasil. Kau sudah jadi kekasihnya Kibum tanpa bersusah-susah menggodanya."

"Badanku sakit, kau malah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Eits," Donghae menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya kanan kiri, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidak protes sebelum dia selesai menjelaskan. "Kau tidak mengalami cacat apapun setelah kecelakaan itu. Tubuhmu utuh, hanya lecet sedikit. Diberi krim anti luka, 2-3 hari juga akan sembuh." Dia menambahkan, "Walau bukan Kibum yang menabrakmu, tapi dia yang menolongmu. Kau tahu, tidak, kenapa kau dapat perawatan nomor satu di rumah sakit ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Karena Kibum yang membawamu ke sini. Pihak rumah sakit mengira kau adalah kekasihnya. Kibum juga tidak mengelak ketika kalian dianggap sepasang kekasih. Dia bahkan menjadi penjamin di rumah sakit ini untuk kesembuhanmu." Donghae menganguk-angguk sendiri. Menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak sakit sambil tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. "Aku membocorkan rahasia ini ke umum. Di luar sana sudah beredar gosip kalau kekasih Kibum kecelakaan dan sedang dirawat di sini. Sebagian lagi malah sudah tahu kalau kau kekasih Kibum."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak. Semudah itu dia jadi kekasih Kibum? Tapi kecelakaan yang menimpanya tidak sebanding dengan posisi itu.

Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Donghae memasang dua jarinya. "Ya ampun. Aku koma selama dua hari?"

"Kau tidak koma, hanya tertidur. Karena setiap kali bangun, selalu mengeluh dan meracau kesakitan, Kibum meminta dokter untuk memberimu obat tidur plus obat pereda rasa sakit. Sampai sekarang kau... Eh, aku lupa tanya kabarmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih merasa sakit?"

"Astaga... Kau telat!" Tidak ingat bagian dia terbangun dan mengeluh sakit. Seingatnya hanya terbangun sekali ketika Kibum ada di dekatnya, kemudian terbangun lagi saat ini. "Aku masih merasa sakit, tapi tidak terlalu. Sekarang haus. Bisa ambilkan aku minum?"

"Hmm."

Donghae mengambil minum untuk Kyuhyun, memberinya sedotan dan membantu temannya itu minum beberapa teguk. Donghae memanggil dokter setelah dia selesai menjabarkan banyak hal. Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan ringan, dokter meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat setelah dokter keluar dari ruangan, Kibum masuk. Sepertinya dapat beberapa patah kata dari dokter itu karena ketika masuk ruangan, Kibum seakan sudah tahu kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang," katanya tanpa bertegur sapa dulu pada Kyuhyun juga Donghae. "Rawat jalan di rumah akan lebih baik. Di sini terlalu bising dan tidak aman."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kibum. Keduanya bengong, tak mampu mencerna omongan lelaki itu. Kemudian Kibum menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang lebih simple. Dia bilang, Kyuhyun akan ikut pulang ke rumahnya. Di rawat oleh perawat yang ditugaskan khusus.

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak menyangka kalau Kibum akan bertindak sejauh ini. Menolong bahkan berencana mengurusnya sampai sembuh karena Kibum mengaku telah menabrak Kyuhyun. Mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bertanggung jawab. Meski Donghae dan Kyuhyun sendiri tahu bukan Kibum yang menabrak, mereka diam saja. Pasti ada alasan lain Kibum melakukan itu, contohnya karena berita yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun kekasihnya. Maka dari itu, Kibum menanggung apa yang tidak dilakukannya.

"Kau," sambil menunjuk Donghae. "Anak buahku ada di luar. Tunjukkan rumah Kyuhyun, mereka akan mengurus barang-barangnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Mereka akan memindahkan sebagian barang-barangmu ke rumahku," jawab Kibum santai. Dia mengkode Donghae agar berdiri dan pindah, lalu dia sendiri menempati kursi itu. "Aku tak bisa memantau perkembangan kesehatanmu kalau kau di rawat di sini. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk pulang pergi ke sini."

Kalau di rumah, tiap pagi dan malam hari dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudah.

"Oh..." Donghae mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang!" Sekalian memberi waktu untuk Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan Kibum. "Kyu, aku pergi. Besok aku akan ke sini lagi."

Meski keadaannya sakit, Kyuhyun masih bisa berjalan-jalan. Mengelilingi rumah besar Kibum dan melihat semuanya, dalam maupun luar rumahnya. Seorang pelayan menemani kemanapun dia pergi. Termasuk melihat-lihat ruang tempat malam itu diadakan pesta dan ruangan tempat berlian itu disimpan.

"Ruangan ini masih dalam tahap penyelidikan. Mohon tidak menyentuh apapun agar tidak meninggalkan jejak!" si pelayan menyarankan.

Kyuhyun hanya mendekat tanpa berbuat apapun. Pandangannya diedarkan ke sekeliling, ke atas, sudut-sudut ruang, kemudian kembali ke kotak kaca kosong di tengah ruangan. "Di tempat ini tidak ada CCTV?"

Pelayannya menggeleng. "Sejak awal, ruangan ini memang tidak dipasang CCTV."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu." Si pelayan mendekat, mengaba dengan lengannya agar Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah dari kotak kaca. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Saya dengar dari kepala pelayan, berlian itu akan diberikan pada Anda. Sayangnya berlian itu hilang."

Kyuhyun menoleh langsung pada pelayan. Si pelayan sepertinya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih Kibum. Jangan-jangan semua orang yang bekerja di rumah ini tahunya begitu. Kibum yang mengatakannya atau mereka menarik kesimpulan sendiri? Kalau mereka tidak tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya, kemungkinan mereka juga tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah tersangka pencurian.

Kata Donghae kemungkinan berlian itu masih ada pada Kibum. Pencurian itu palsu. Tuduhan dibuat semata-mata untuk menyenangkan hatinya Kibum. Menuduh seseorang, kemudian mem- _bully_ -nya sampai masuk penjara. Sebagai korban, Kyuhyun akan gunakan waktunya selama di sini untuk membongkar kasus ini. Kyuhyun akan temukan motifnya, temukan berliannya, kemudian membungkam Kibum dengan tuntutan balik.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun akan bermanis-manis pada Kibum. Berteman pada semua pelayan, lalu mulai mencari di tempat-tempat rahasia di rumah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu kronologi hilangnya berlian itu?"

Si pelayan mengangguk. "Dicuri salah satu tamu Tuan Kim. Karena Tuan Kim tidak memasang CCTV di ruangan ini, Beliau tidak punya cukup bukti untuk memenjarakan orang itu. Hanya ada seorang saksi, itu pun tidak terlalu jelas."

"Kau tahu..." Kyuhyun hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, si pelayan memotongnya.

"Saya tidak ada di pesta hari itu." Si pelayan tersenyum malu-malu. "Hanya dengar dari orang-orang. Maklum Tuan, Tuan Kim tidak mengizinkan kita bekerja untuk pestanya. Beliau bilang pekerjaan kami cukup mengurus rumah. Semua kebutuhan pesta diurus oleh _party organizer_."

Pantas kalau pelayan ini tak tahu siapa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lega satu masalahnya terlewat begitu saja. Dia memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah tidak ada hal yang bisa ditemukannya. Kembali ke kamarnya, dia akan makan siang, minum obat, kemudian tidur.

"Tuan Kim akan datang lebih cepat hari ini," kata si pelayan sambil membereskan sisa-sisa makan siang Kyuhyun. "Tuan Kim bilang akan mengajak Anda makan malam di luar."

Oh, itu alasan dokter datang ke rumah tadi pagi. Mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sudah boleh bepergian dalam jarak dekat. Jadi, alasan pemeriksaan itu karena Kibum akan mengajaknya makan malam di luar.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan seumpama Kibum jatuh cinta padanya. Sebegini cepat? Kyuhyun tidak yakin, tapi bisa saja. Sudah lama Kibum tidak memiliki kekasih. Kebetulan Kyuhyun terlalu memesona untuknya, dalam pikiran Kyuhyun sendiri. Bisa saja lelaki itu jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali menolongnya. Kibum dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin, orang yang suka menghancurkan orang lain demi kesenangan pribadinya. Tidak mungkin juga orang seperti itu akan menolong Kyuhyun, merawatnya hingga sembuh kalau tidak ada perasaan apa pun.

Tidak mau besar kepala sebelum mengetahui maksud di balik makan malam nanti, Kyuhyun berusaha bersabar. Dia tidur dulu. Bangun dua jam setelahnya. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun selain berkeliling di rumah Kibum. Dan akhirnya terdampar di dapur, bercakap-cakap dengan koki rumah sambil menikmati puding yang dibuat khusus untuknya.

"Tuan, Tuan Kim sudah datang." Pelayan yang disiapkan khusus untuk melayaninya, memberi tahu. "Beliau mencari Anda."

Pelayan itu membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar pribadi Kibum. Si pelayan mengetuk pintu, Kibum memersilakan mereka masuk. Ketika pintu kamar dibuka, pemandangan pertama yang terlihat adalah Kibum yang hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya. Kulit coklatnya terpampang. Bahunya tegap, pundak yang lebar, dan dada yang bidang. Buntalan otot berbentuk kotak ada di perut itu, diikuti garis duyung yang tegas dari samping pusar, turun dan menghilang di celana dalam. Nampaknya Kibum hendak mandi. Si pelayan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap tubuh tuannya. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum penuh minat, tapi segera tersadar. Mukanya dibuat biasa saja, karena kebetulan dia tidak tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Setidaknya begitu persepsinya saat ini.

"Tuan Kim..."

Kibum mendatangi mereka. Merengkuh Kyuhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau tampak lebih sehat daripada kemarin. Dokter mengatakan, kau sudah boleh dibawa keluar rumah." Sedikit terkejut dengan adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Kibum, Kyuhyun tak sanggup menanggapi lelaki itu dengan suara. Kulit-kulit telanjangnya menempel di kulit lengannya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit grogi. Hanya anggukan yang bisa dia berikan. "Kau mau makan di luar, malam ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Malah mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum.

"Kalau kau merasa belum sehat benar, tak apa. Bisa lain waktu."

Menolak Kibum artinya tidak ada penjelasan tentang semua perlakuan Kibum terhadapnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau. Jam berapa kita akan berangkat? Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Kibum tersenyum kecil. "Kapan kau siap, saat itulah kita berangkat." Ketika pelayannya mengangkat kepala, pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan mata Kibum. Kibum tidak berekspresi, tapi pelayan itu tahu kalau Tuannya tidak suka dipandangi. Dia buru-buru menunduk lagi. "Tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap!"

Kyuhyun akan berbalik, tapi Kibum segera meraih lengannya. Tersenyum sekali lagi, setelah itu memerbolehkan Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar yang ditempatinya. Si pelayan mengekornya ke kamar untuk membantu.

To be continue

Ternyata setelah masuk doc manager, tulisan jadi berantakan. Berarti yang kemarin kuposting juga sama berantakannya. Pantas ada yang protes. Dulu enggak, kenapa sekarang begini? Mana harus pake adds on anonymox segala untuk nembus ffn. Tapi ya sudahlah ya, yang penting bisa ikut Desemberan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 2**

Tadi Kibum menggandeng tangannya ketika meninggalkan rumah, saat sampai di restoran, lelaki itu tidak bersikap mesra lagi. Jadi, bisa dikatakan kalau sikap yang ditunjukkan Kibum di depan pelayan-pelayannya hanya akting. Kyuhyun tidak mengeluh, malah sudah mengantisipasinya. Maka dari itu, dia bisa bersikap wajar meski Kibum berubah sikap. Dia membuka pintu mobil sendiri, berjalan sendiri ke dalam restoran sementara Kibum mengikuti di belakangnya.

Setelah mereka menempati tempat yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya, memesan makan malam, dan mendapatkan makanan mereka, Kyuhyun mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti aku ini benar-benar kekasihmu?"

Kibum masih memotong dagingnya. Memasukkan dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya dengan santai. Ketika Kyuhyun terus memandanginya dengan tidak sabar, Kibum buru-buru menelan daging itu. "Kau mau kuanggap sebagai apa?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Kibum, kau tidak menabrakku, tapi menolongku. Kau tak akrab denganku, tapi mengakuiku sebagai kekasih. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Lelaki di depannya menggeleng lancar. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Kalau kau keberatan dengan status baru yang kuberikan, aku akan meralatnya besok."

Kyuhyun dibuat bergidik dengan penyataan Kibum. Khawatir juga kalau Kibum bisa dengan mudah meralat perkataannya. Bisa-bisa dia segera ditendang dari rumah Kibum. Impian menyelidiki kasusnya pun akan berantakan.

"Meralat apanya?"

"Kalau kau bukan kekasihku."

Kembali mengiris daging di piringnya. Sesantai sebelumnya, memakan dan mengunyahnya dengan lambat. Dia tidak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah terlambat. Semua orang tahu kalau kita sepasang kekasih."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk sekenanya. "Aku bisa bilang kalau kita baru saja putus."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu!" Kyuhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Apa kata orang kalau sampai tahu kau membuang kekasihmu dengan begitu mudah?" Muka Kyuhyun menjadi keruh. Sebisa mungkin dia harus pastikan bahwa memacarinya bukan pilihan yang salah. Malah banyak nilai plusnya. Di mana, zaman sekarang ini mencari lelaki yang sekeren dia? Semurni dia, dalam hal berpacaran? Dan kalau Kibum mau tahu, dia bisa melakukan banyak hal, termasuk membantunya berbisnis. "Aku masih bersedia jadi kekasihmu sampai kau bosan!" katanya mantap.

Kibum segera meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun dan memandanginya lekat. Kyuhyun yang dipandanginya jadi salah tingkah. Berharap pandangan Kibum itu segera terputus. Beberapa detik kemudian Kibum tersenyum. Pemandangan yang jarang terlihat di depan umum, tapi Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun menarik gelas _wine_. Menyeruput isinya untuk melegakan tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba terasa tersekat gara-gara dipandangi Kibum. Apalagi barusan Kibum tersenyum, seperti lelaki itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya saja. Kyuhyun jadi grogi. Dulu dia pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang selalu tersenyum ketika bertemu dengannya. Ya, walau akhirnya lelaki itu hanya bermaksud untuk beramah tamah. Takutnya hal itu terjadi lagi sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memersoalkan masalah ini sejak awal?"

"Aku tidak memersoalkannya, tapi agak aneh saja. Kita tidak terlalu dekat, tiba-tiba kau mengakuiku sebagai kekasih." Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menyeruput isi gelasnya, sampai-sampai Kibum harus menambahkan _wine_ ke gelas itu. Suasananya terlalu bagus untuk sepasang kekasih, Kyuhyun agak-agak terbawa suasana. "Aku tersangka di kasus hilangnya berlianmu, kau masih mau dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Kau mencurinya atau tidak?"

Jelas Kyuhyun kesal. Dia tidak melakukan hal seburuk itu, meski di hadapkan pada sekarung berlian sekalipun. "Tidak!" jawabnya kesal. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seburuk itu. Meski berlian itu harganya jutaan dolar, aku juga bisa beli sendiri. Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan pengakuan bersalahku karena aku memang tidak bersalah. Dan perlu kau ingat, aku akan melawanmu balik kalau kau berniat menghancurkanku!"

Kibum sama sekali tidak mengomentari pembelaan Kyuhyun. Dia memilih tersenyum kembali. "Jadilah kekasihku betulan, aku akan mencabut tuntutannya." Kyuhyun lega mendengarnya. Secara tidak sadar telah membalas senyum Kibum. "Orang-orang tahu kalau berlian itu akan kuberikan pada kekasihku. Meski mereka juga tahu kaulah tersangkanya, tidak akan jadi masalah lagi kalau kau jadi kekasihku."

Kyuhyun setuju, mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Berlian itu jadi milikmu, sekarang."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memekik. "Aku tidak memiliki berliannya. Kau masih menganggapku mencuri berlian itu?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku percaya padamu." Tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari meja. "Nanti kuberlikan berlian baru untukmu."

"Kau pikir aku suka dengan barang-barang seperti itu?" Kyuhyun naik pintam. Sejak awal juga dia sudah menduga kalau Kibum tidak percaya dengannya. Berkencan dengannya adalah salah satu cara agar dia masuk perangkap. Setelah jadi kekasih, dia akan dikerjai terus oleh Kibum. "Aku cabut omonganku tadi, aku tidak mau jadi kekasihmu!"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kyu..." Kyuhyun mendelik tajam, tidak percaya lagi dengan lelaki itu. "Kalau kau tak jadi kekasihku, sulit mencabut tuntutan soal pencurian itu!" Kibum cemas. Baru kali ini merasa cemas pada orang lain, tapi ekspresi itu tidak begitu meyakinkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah dicabut. Dari awal aku memang sudah kau incar untuk dijadikan tersangka." Kyuhyun mendengus. Emosinya memuncak. Persetan kalau Donghae pernah dengan susah payah merencakan untuk membuatnya jadi kekasih Kibum. Menyelidiki dari dalam dan mendapat kebebasan. Dia sudah terlanjur marah. "Aku akan atur pembelaan. Kalau kalah, memang sudah nasibku dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak kulakukan!"

Kyuhyun hendak pergi. Kibum buru-buru bangkit, lalu menarik lengannya.

"Kau salah paham." Kibum cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Aku memang tidak begitu percaya padamu, tapi..." Dia tidak berkenan melanjutkan bagian itu. "Duduk dulu. Kita selesaikan makan malamnya. Masalah ini dibahas lagi nanti saat kita di rumah!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu!"

Kibum masih menariknya. Wajah datarnya masih sama. Ekspresi apa pun meski digunakan tetap tidak bisa dibaca orang lain. "Aku antar pulang. Ayo duduk dulu. Kita selesaikan makan malam ini!" Kibum mengulang dan Kyuhyun terpaksa duduk lagi. Kali ini saja, tidak ada makan malam dengan Kibum lagi setelah ini.

Donghae mengomelinya sepanjang sore ini. Karena Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke rumah, bahkan sekarang mengungsi ke rumahnya, maka dari itu Donghae marah. Susah-susah mengatur rencana sampai harus menegakan diri mengorbankan temannya itu untuk ditabrak mobil, sekarang Kyuhyun malah menghancurkan rencananya. Bagaimana Donghae tidak marah?

Hampir-hampir menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun, untungnya pengendalian dirinya bagus. Dia mondar-mandir demi mengurangi kekesalannya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun duduk santai di sofa sambil ngemil kentang goreng yang dibelinya dari MC. D di perjalanan ke sini tadi. Nonton TV, tapi padangannya terganggu oleh Donghae yang mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Kau menghalangi pandanganku!"

"Kau menghancurkan rencanaku!" balas Donghae. Menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil melotot tajam. "Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah Kibum?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak kabur dari rumah Kibum. Aku pulang dengan sendirinya."

"Sama saja. Intinya kau keluar dari rumahnya." Donghae kembali berjalan bolak balik di depan Kyuhyun. Berhanti dan mengomel lagi. "Jadi, kau sudah siap dipenjara kali ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal kemarin malam. Pagi ini aku keluar rumahnya Kibum, memutuskan pulang, lalu ke sini."

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang yang diomelkan Donghae sejak tadi itu ada benarnya. Pantas kalau Kibum tidak percaya padanya, karena memang dari bukti yang ada, Kyuhyun adalah tersangka utama. Kibum bisa mencabut tuntutan itu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar jadi kekasihnya. Anggap saja pencurian itu salah paham, semua orang akan mengerti. Tinggal minta maaf pada beberapa orang, dan semuanya terlupakan. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun tidak jadi kekasih Kibum, dengan alasan apa lelaki itu akan mencabut tuntutannya?

Sekarang ini dia tersangka, kalau tuntutan dicabut, otomatis tidak ada penyelidikan atas kasus pencurian itu. Sementara Kyuhyun tinggal dengan Kibum, dia bisa menyelidiki sendiri ke mana perginya berlian itu? Entah benar-benar hilang atau ada di kotak penyimpanan Kibum sendiri.

Saat makan malam itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar menempatkan diri sebagai orang yang dicintai Kibum. Menurutnya, seorang kekasih wajib saling memercayai, tapi dia lupa kalau antara mereka terselip kasus memalukan tentang pencurian berlian. Jadi kekasih Kibum saja seharusnya sudah bagus.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau yang kesal sementara aku yang jadi tersangka?"

"Karena kau temanku."

"Oh ya..." Kyuhyun mengambil kentang lagi. Mencolek saus sambal, kemudian memakannya.

"Kalau kau dipenjara gara-gara kasus pencurian, aku akan ikut malu."

Kyuhyun meliriknya tajam. Dia tersinggung.

"Dengan menjadi kekasih Kibum, kau punya banyak kesempatan menjadi lebih baik." Ketika temannya akan protes, Donghae menambahkan. "Selain kau bisa mencari penyangkalan atas kasus itu, kau bisa memanfaatkan Kibum dalam segala hal. Bisnismu akan terangkat dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggumu, dan semua masalah akan mudah diselesaikan semudah kau membalikkan telapak tangan."

"Aku bukan orang yang aji pumpung. Yang penting tuduhan terhadapku terhapuskan, nama baikku dikembalikan. Itu saja." Kyuhyun menepuk kedua telapak tangannya, menghilangkan sisa kentang goreng yang menempel. Berpindah ke gelas cola dan menyedot isinya. "Lagipula apa bagusnya mendapat kejayaan tanpa kerja keras sendiri?" tambahnya ketika tenggorokannya sudah terbasahi cola.

"Kyu," Donghae beralih. Capek mondar-mandir, dia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Aku punya banyak proyek yang kekurangan dana. Bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Kibum akan sangat menguntungkan. Maka dari itu kau harus jadi kekasihnya."

Kepala Donghae ditoyor Kyuhyun. "Kalau niatanmu memang seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi kekasihnya?"

Donghae nyengir lebar. "Karena aku bukan tipenya." Kyuhyun mencebik. Donghae menambahkan, "Aku dengar dari beberapa orang, Kibum suka dengan orang-orang yang perawakannya seperti kau. Ya, kebetulan kau punya masalah dengannya. Menjadi kekasihnya, selain bisa menyelesaikan masalah, juga memberi kita banyak solusi dari masalah-masalah yang bahkan belum terjadi." Kyuhyun mencebik sekali lagi. "Percaya padaku. Ini adalah jalan terbaik."

Terserah Donghae mau bilang apa, Kyuhyun malas berfikir. Dari awal dia tidak piawai dalam hal berkencan. Dia orang yang tidak begitu laku. Punya pekerjaan miliknya sendiri meski tidak besar-besar amat. Punya tampang yang lumayan. Tinggi, putih, tampan, dan memesona. Perangai yang bagus dan mudah berteman, tapi entah kenapa tidak banyak lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Tentu wanita banyak yang suka, tapi Kyuhyun hanya menyukai kaumnya sendiri. Bisa dibilang dia tidak begitu sukses menjadi seorang gay. Sayangnya orientasi seksual bukanlah pilihan, kalau dia bisa memilih tentu dia akan memilih jadi lelaki yang dicintai semua orang.

Kalau Donghae mengatakan dia adalah tipe lelaki kesukaan Kibum, patut dipertanyakan kebenarannya. Pasalnya selain hanya rumor yang mengatakan kalau Kibum suka me- _booking_ lelaki-lelaki dari klub malam, gonta-ganti pasangan, tidak ada bukti kalau perawakan Kyuhyun adalah yang disukai Kibum. Dalam beberapa hari tinggal di rumah Kibum, tidak pernah mendapati lelaki itu melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Bahkan sampai akhir mereka tetap tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

"Kibum menganggapku kekasihnya karena terpaksa."

Donghae menepuk pundaknya. "Kalau begitu buat dia suka betulan padamu. Jadikan dia kekasih sungguhan."

Kibum sudah mengajukan permintaan itu kemarin malam. Hanya ego Kyuhyun saja yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tertarik juga dengan lelaki itu. Tergiur dengan segala hal yang dimiliki Kibum, termasuk tubuhnya. Tumpukan ototnya, warna coklat kulitnya, sepertinya kenyal dan enak. Yah, meski tidak ada rasa cinta, dia punya rasa ingin memiliki.

"Bagaimana caraku kembali ke sana kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumahnya?"

Teman dekatnya itu menjentikkan jari. "Aku akan menelepon Kibum supaya dia menjemputmu di sini." Kyuhyun muram. "Tidak perlu berbuat apa pun, aku yang akan mencarikan alasan untukmu. Kau tahu beres saja."

Kibum berdiri di sebelah mobilnya ketika Kyuhyun dan Donghae keluar dari rumah. Donghae menyapa, tapi Kibum tidak menanggapinya. Donghae tidak ambil pusing, dia segera mendorong Kyuhyun masuk mobil ketika Kibum membukakan pintu.

"Kalau ada masalah lagi, telepon saja. Tidak perlu datang ke sini!" Donghae mengkode Kyuhyun untuk bersabar. Berusaha menggoda Kibum agar lelaki itu jatuh cinta padanya secepatnya. "Jangan kabur lagi!" larangnya pada Kyuhyun saat Kibum terngah berjalan ke sisi lain kemudi.

Setelah pintu-pintu mobil ditutup. Mobil dinyalakan, Donghae melambaikan tangannya, Kibum menjalankan mobil itu. Lima belas menit berikutnya mereka sudah berada di jalan raya. Jalanan utama yang jauh dari rumah Donghae.

"Kanapa pergi dari rumah?"

"Kibum, aku tidak mau dianggap mencari keuntungan darimu dengan menjadi kekasihmu. Pada akhirnya aku tetap orang yang diyakini telah mengambil berlianmu."

Kibum meliriknya. "Kita sudah membahas ini tadi malam. Tidak ada pembahasan soal berlian lagi di antara kita. Tuntutannya sudah kucabut, besok penyidik akan datang dan menyelesaikan urusan ini. Tidak ada lagi yang menganggapmu jadi pencuri. Kau kekasihku, bukan pencuri."

Ada apa dengan orang ini? Tiba-tiba mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain besar kepala. Kalau Kibum berbuat demikian padanya, Kyuhyun bisa suka betulan nantinya. Memang hubungannya tidak untuk main-main, tapi dia tidak berniat menyukai Kibum dalam waktu dekat.

Pandangan mata Kibum membuat Kyuhyun percaya kalau lelaki itu berkata jujur. Dia dianggap sebagai kekasih, bukan calon korban _bully_. Kyuhyun hanya harus menahan diri sampai semuanya jelas.

"Lihat ke depan, kau sedang menyetir!"

Kibum meluruskan pandangannya secepat kilat. "Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi setelah ini?" Kyuhyun berdehem mengiyakan. "Kalau ada yang tidak kau suka dariku, katakan padaku, jangan main pergi saja!" Kyuhyun berdehem sekali lagi.

.

.

"Kau mau makan dulu sebelum kita pulang?"

Kyuhyun diam. Awalnya berpikir, akhirnya tidak menjawab. Sampai Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Mau makan dulu?" tanyanya lagi sambil meremat jari-jemari Kyuhyun.

Baru kemarin malam dia bersumpah untuk tidak makan malam lagi dengan Kibum, sekarang sumpahnya diuji. Dan dia kalah. Dia akan makan malam lagi dengan Kibum. Daripada makan di luar, lebih baik makan di rumah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku mau makan di rumah saja."

"Apa yang ingin kau makan? Aku akan menelepon _ahjumma_ supaya dia memasak untukmu."

"Apa saja."

Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Meraih ponsel di _dashboard_ , kemudian menelepon rumah. Karena Kibum jarang makan malam di rumah, dia harus memberitahu pembantunya dulu kalau dia mau makan. Makan malam sudah dipesan pada pembantunya. Kibum meletakkan ponselnya di tempat sama, kemudian kembali meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk digengamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa punya kekasih sepertiku?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, "Sepertinya aku bukan orang yang cocok untukmu."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. Kibum memandangnya balik, sebentar kemudian fokus kembali ke jalanan.

"Aku serius." Kyuhyun menambahkan. "Kalau hanya karena kecelakaan yang menimpaku kemarin itu, kau merasa kasihan, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menjadikanku sebagai kekasih." Wajahnya suram meski itu hanya dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun pastikan kalau aktingnya tidak bisa dibaca Kibum, sama seperti dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Kibum. "Aku bahkan menduga kalau dengan bersamaku hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosongmu. Karena kebetulan kau tidak punya kekasih, kemudian dengan seenak hati menunjukku jadi kekasih. Kau mana mungkin suka padaku."

Pentanyaan berwujud pernyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri dalam hati. Dia memang tidak berharp untuk dicintai Kibum, tapi namanya menjalin hubungan, menurut Kyuhyun perlu tahu seberapa besar khansnya untuk bertahan dengan Kibum. Siapa tahu mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta, bisa selamanya bersama, kan?

"Ini jawaban serius." Kibum juga ekspresi serius. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Yang benar?" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Perlu aku sebutkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku perlu tahu."

Kibum belum menjawab. Menjalankan mobilnya lebih cepat. Segera keluar dari jalan utama ke jalanan yang lebih kecil. Dia mengambil tempat, menepi, dan mematikan mesin. Mereka ada di tepian jalan, di samping mobil-mobil lain yang diparkir pemiliknya, tepat di bawah pohon besar. Kibum melepas sabuk pengamannya, melepas sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun, lalu berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu." Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku suka padamu sejak melihatmu memohon padaku untuk membantumu menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala dan sekujur tubuhmu. Aku suka saat kau melakukannya sambil memelukku, ya, walau akhirnya kau tertidur setelah dapat suntikan dari dokter."

"Waktu aku di rumah sakit?"

Kibum mengangguk. Mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum, membenarkan.

"Aku tidak ingat bagian memohon padamu."

"Kau terbangun dua kali sebelum Donghae datang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, berarti yang dikatakan Donghae waktu itu benar. Dia terbangun dan merasa sakit, kemudian dokter memberinya obat tidur. Dia tidak koma, tapi sedang tidur.

"Kau tertidur sambil mengernyit. Dokter bilang, kau sedang menahan rasa sakit." Kibum mengelus lengan Kyuhyun. Naik turun seperti yang dilakukannya saat Kyuhyun terbaring di rumah sakit. "Waktu itu aku terus memandangi wajahnya, lama kelamaan jadi cemas. Terasa sakitnya ikut menyerangku. Makanya aku terus menggenggam tanganmu, mengelus lenganmu seperti ini!" Kibum masih mengelus, mempraktikkannya.

Elusannya berhenti. Kibum melepas pelukannya. Menjauh beberapa senti, tapi masih memegangi Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak bicara lagi, hanya memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan 'aku serius' ke arah mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai merespon dengan cengirannya. Detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama diam. Sama-sama memandang. Dua orang akhirnya memajukan diri, meraih satu sama lain lewat bibir-bibir mereka.

Kibum menghisap bibir bawa kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sebaliknya, menghisap bibir atas Kibum. Kepala mereka miring kanan, miring kiri, kemudian tegak. Kembali miring lagi, lalu menautkan lidah-lidah mereka. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka dan lidah mereka bertarung di dalamnya. Sekali berhenti, Kibum melanjutkan ke dagu Kyuhyun, rahang, leher, kemudian, tulang selangka, kemudian kembali ke bibir.

Melakukan ciuman lagi. Mengaduk-aduk lagi, menghisap lagi, kemudian menjilat satu sama lain. Ketika ciuman itu harus diakhiri, Kibum meninggalkan kecupan ringan di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Satu lagi di hidung. Satu lagi di pipi.

Kibum kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Pakai sabukmu, kita pulang sekarang!"

Ada yang menunggu mereka di rumah. Mungkin makanan yang enak, mungkin juga ranjang mereka yang empuk.

"Kibum sudah berangkat kerja?"

Pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingat dia berpamitan padaku."

Setelah ciuman di tepi jalan tadi malam, tidak ada yang mereka lakukan lagi selain pulang, makan, berpindah kamar, kemudian tidur bersama. Yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun tidak terjadi, padahal dia sudah siap mental kalau harus berkorban dengan tubuhnya. Tapi, ya... mungkin Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk mendapat momen yang lebih baik.

Kyuhyun kecewa, tapi hanya sedikit. Dia percaya akan mendapatkan waktu dan pengalaman yang lebih hebat dari yang dibayangkannya tadi malam.

Yang perlu disyukurinya, dia bisa tidur nyenyak lagi setelah seranjang dengan Kibum

"Anda mau sarapan dengan apa? Roti selai, pancake, sereal, atau pisang?"

Kata pisang agak ambigu. Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengarnya. Pelayannya merasa kalau tuannya tersinggung, dia buru-buru minta maaf. Dia menduga Kyuhyun baru mendapatkan sarapan dari Tuannya. Jadi, agak sensitif. Namun, sejujurnya Kyuhyun hanya teringat pada hal yang belum terjadi. Dia tidak bisa tidak membayangkan Kibum saat telanjang di depannya. Itu belum terjadi sampai saat ini. Lihat tubuh Kibum yang eksotis itu sudah pernah, tapi bagian privatnya belum. Kalau tubuh Kibum saja sudah menggiurkan, otomatis bagian 'itu' akan lebih menggiurkan lagi bagi Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, dia agak malu mendengar kata pisang, kemudian membayangkannya.

Muka Kyuhyun memanas seketika. Pipinya sedikit merah. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena malu. Untungnya pelanyannya menunduk.

"Aku mau pancake dengan sirup maple yang banyak. Juga segelas jus jeruk." Palayannya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepala. "Bawa ke ruang baca!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Ke ruang baca, Kyuhyun melewati kamar-kamar yang salah satunya dia tempati dulu ketika mabuk di pesta yang diadakan Kibum. Dia berjalan perlahan. Mengamati sekitar dan menemukan CCTV ada di sudut-sudut ruangan. Kalau dulu dia berjalan ke kamar, jelas akan ada gambarnya di CCTV itu. Keluar dari lorong, Kyuhyun melewati ruang tempat diletakkannya berlian itu. Di ruang itu masih ada kotak kaca kosong. Hari ini ada petugas yang datang, menyegel berkas kehilangan berlian, kemudian menutup perkara. Setelah itu, ruangan ini akan dibersihkan. Kata Kibum, akan ada orang yang datang untuk membuang kotak kaca dan segala propertinya demi kenyamanan Kyuhyun.

 _Sebenarnya Kibum masih menyimpan berliannya atau tidak, sih?_ Sepanjang pagi ini Kyuhyun mencari sampai di sudut-sudut kamar Kibum, di ruang kerjanya juga, tidak ada berlian sama sekali. Satu-satunya perhiasan yang Kibum punya hanya jam tangan. Kibum punya jam tangan hampir satu kabinet penuh. Semuanya terlihat mewah dan tentu saja mahal. Dalam laci-laci hanya ada berkas serta dokumen perusahaan.

Sempat menyangka Kibum menyembunyikan berliannya dalam brankas, Kyuhyun mencarinya. Brankas itu ada di sebelah kanan meja kerjanya. Tidak dikunci, jadi Kyuhyun leluasa melihat ke dalamnya. Tidak disangka, Kibum ternyata sangat kaya. Ada uang cash di dalamnya. Tumpukan, tapi tidak terlalu banyak. Ada berkas-berkas penting. Aset perusahaan keluarga yang setengahnya sudah dimiliki Kibum. Surat tanah dan bangunan, serta usaha-usaha kecil yang semuanya atas nama Kibum. Bisnis Kyuhyun sendiri tidak ada seperlimanya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa bangga bisa menjadi kekasihnya Kibum. Benar yang dibilang Donghae, dia bisa melakukan apa pun kalau sudah menjadi kekasih Kibum.

Kyuhyun masih mencari, sayangnya berlian yang dimaksud tidak ada di brankas itu.

Saat mulai duduk di ruang baca, ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Asistennya menelepon, meminta sarannya atas kerja sama bisnis yang diminta seorang pengusaha kecil. Karena Kyuhyun sudah membahas kerja sama itu, Kyuhyun mengiyakan saja.

"Urus dulu untukku, aku belum bisa pergi kerja sekarang. Satu dua hari lagi aku baru bisa masuk." Asistennya mendoakan agar Kyuhyun cepat sembuh. Dia juga berjanji untuk bekerja sebaik mungkin. "Pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kau kerjakan atau yang masih ragu-ragu untuk kau kerjakan, kirim ke email-ku!" Asistennya mengiyakan, kemudian pamit.

Telepon ditutup.

"Tuan, makanan Anda." Pelayan meletakkan makanan itu di meja baca.

"Kau jangan pergi dulu, temani aku makan!" Kyuhyun menyuruh pelayannya untuk duduk di kursi lainnya. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Selesai dengan satu lembar pancake, Kyuhyun mulai bicara.

"Kau bilang kalau berlian itu diambil tamunya Kibum, kau tahu kalau orang itu adalah aku?" Si pelayan terkejut. Kemudian terdiam karena bingung mau menjawab apa. "Kau harus jujur karena aku tak suka orang-orang yang tak mau jujur." Sebagai kekasih Kibum, Kyuhyun jadi punya keberanian untuk menggertak orang lain. Meski awalnya pelayan pribadinya itu tidak bersedia menjawab, lama kelamaan akan mengaku juga.

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Kyuhyun antara takut salah menjawab, juga takut salah kalau tidak menjawab. Awalnya mereka tidak tahu siapa tersangka pencurian itu tapi mereka jadi tahu setelah Kibum memberi intruksi tadi pagi. Memang Kibum tidak mengatakan secara langsung, tapi mereka bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Kyuhyun yang mengambil berlian itu.

Si pelayan mengangguk.

"Semua orang di rumah ini tahu soal itu?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau percaya aku yang mengambil berlian itu?"

Karena yang diketahui semua orang berlian itu akan dihadiahkan pada kekasih tuannya, menurut mereka tidak masalah kalau Kyuhyun mengambilnya. Hanya di awal saja terjadi kesalahpahaman. Orang-orang terlanjur memanggil polisi dan dilakukan penyelidikan, sekarang menyesal juga karena tahu yang mengambil berlian itu adalah kekasih tuannya langsung.

Kibum sudah menjelaskan pada mereka kalau masalah berlian itu sudah selesai. Tidak akan ada petugas lagi yang keluar masuk rumah. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang mengitrogasi mereka, karena berlian itu sudah diambil oleh kekasih Kibum sendiri. Kasusnya ditutup mulai hari ini.

"Tuan Kim bilang kasus itu sudah berakhir. Tidak boleh dibahas lagi. Apalagi di hadapan Tuan Kyu." Pelayan itu diharuskan patuh pada Kyuhyun, tapi dia lebih patuh lagi pada Kibum. Kibum yang memperkerjakan dan yang membayarnya, makanya mereka hanya bisa menuruti Kibum. "Tuan Kim bilang, masalah itu akan membuat Tuan Kyu sedih. Mohon jangan tanya soal itu lagi!"

Kibum benar-benar menepati janjinya. Menutup masalah itu dan membungkam semua orang. Kyuhyun tersentuh, tapi dia ingin tahu tentang berlian itu lebih jauh. Kalau semua orang tidak mau bicara tentang berliannya, dia tak akan mampu mengamankan diri dari tuduhan.

"Ok, aku tak tanya soal berlian lagi. Tetapi kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaan terakhir. Kau tahu _party organizer_ mana yang dipakai Kibum untuk menangani pesta itu?"

Si pelayan menggeleng. "Kepala pelayan tahu, Tuan."

Kyuhyun menyudahi pertanyaannya. Melanjutkan makan pancake yang masih satu lembar di atas piringnya. Kemudian menghabiskan jus jeruknya.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 3**

Tidak masuk kerja bukan berarti Kyuhyun belum sembuh. Dia sudah mengatakan pada asistennya kalau 2-3 hari lagi baru masuk kerja. Waktunya itu dia gunakan untuk penyelidikan pribadi. Kyuhyun menemui kepala pelayan, dari kepala pelayan itu dia mendapatkan nama dan alamat _party organizer_ yang disewa Kibum waktu itu.

Setelah Kibum pamit berangkat kerja, Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantor _party organizer_ itu. Menanyakan siapa saja orang yang bekerja di pesta Kibum saat itu. Karena Kyuhyun sendiri mengaku sebagai kekasih Kibum, pekerja di kantor itu segera membuka catatannya. Mencari data orang-orang yang waktu itu dipekerjakan di rumah Kibum. Setelah ketemu, ditunjukan langsung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat data diri pelayan yang waktu itu mengaku melihatnya berjalan ke ruang berlian, kemudian mendekat ke kotak kaca. Namanya Jino. Ketika dia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu, lelaki itu sedang bertugas. Esok hari pesta itu baru selesai. Jadi, Kyuhyun disarankan petugas kantor itu untuk datang besok.

Kyuhyun kecewa dan untuk mengobati rasa kecewanya, dia pergi jalan-jalan. Pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, membeli beberapa potong baju, sepatu, dan barang-barang kecil. Rencananya mau langsung pulang, makan siang di rumah, tapi dia keburu lapar. Masih memilih restoran mana yang akan dia masuki, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kyu,"

Kyuhyun menoleh kilat dan melihat Kibum tengah berjalan ke arahnya bersama beberapa orang di belakangnya. Sedang apa orang itu ada di pusat perbelanjaan, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Harusnya Kyuhyun yang mengajukan pertanyaan, Kibum malah mendahuluinya. "Aku belanja beberapa barang," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan tas-tas belanjaan yang ditentengnya.

"Sendirian?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sekitar, menunjukkan pada Kibum kalau dia memang sendirian.

"Harusnya kau ajak seseorang supaya ada yang membantumu membawa barang." Kibum merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel, kemudian menelepon seseorang. Menyuruhnya menyusul ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Selesai menelepon, Kibum mengambil alih seluruh tas belanjaan milik Kyuhyun, lalu menyerahkannya pada orang di belakangnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku baru mau cari makan." Kyuhyun memandang ke jajaran restoran di depannya. Semuanya kelihatan enak, tapi dia hanya akan memilih satu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Sambil melirik orang-orang di belakang Kibum.

"Kunjungan bulanan." Itu menyatakan kalau Kibum memang yang mempunyai pusat perbelanjaan ini. Kyuhyun baru tahu dan diam-diam bangga punya kekasih orang kaya. Tahu begitu, dia pergi kemana-mana dengan Kibum saja. Siapa tahu bisa dapat gratisan. "Mereka orang-orangku!" Kibum menambahkan, "Ayo makan siang dulu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Kau pasti masih ada pekerjaan. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Kibum tidak pernah berpikir lambat, tapi kali ini dia melirik dulu pada orang-orang di belakangnya. Tandanya memang Kibum sedang sangat sibuk. Akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Akan pergi kemana setelah ini?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia hanya ingin makan, kemudian pulang. "Kau bawa mobil?"

"Aku diantar Donghae, tapi dia langsung pergi ke kantornya."

"Ok, nanti sopirku ke sini. Dia akan bawa barang-barangmu. Selesai makan, dia juga akan mengantarmu ke mana saja."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kyuhyun tidak mau terlihat dimanjakan, apalagi di depan orang lain. Takut dibilang dia aji pumpung. Lagipula dia sendiri takut keterusan yang akhirnya jadi tergantung pada Kibum. "Jarak dari sini ke rumah tidak begitu jauh. Aku naik taksi saja."

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau akan diantar sopir!" Kibum memaksa. "Sudah, cepat pergi makan. Aku akan tinggalkan seseorang untuk menemanimu."

"Tidak usah."

Kibum tidak mau dengar. "Aku pergi dulu. Kau telepon aku kalau sudah mau pulang!" Memeluk Kyuhyun kemudian pamit pergi.

Untung hanya pelukan. Sampai ada ciuman di tempat umum, Kyuhyun akan malu berat. Mau taruh di mana mukanya? Apalagi sejak tadi orang-orangnya Kibum melirik terus ke arahnya. Pasti mereka baru tahu kalau dia kekasih bosnya. Selama ini mereka pasti mengira kalau Kibum punya kekasih wanita yang cantik dan seksi, yang didapatinya malah kebalikannya. Mungkin ada yang jijik. Beruntung Kibum yang jadi bosnya. Jadi, tidak mungkin perasaan jijik itu ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun merasa beruntung punya kekasih seperti Kibum.

"Kau pulang cepat lagi hari ini."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuat penyambutan untuk Kibum. Lebih memilih duduk manis di sofa kamar mereka. Nonton film _action_ luar negeri sambil ngemil keripik dan minum _coffe latte_. Tidak terbiasa memberi sambutan karena memang tidak pernah tinggal serumah dengan kekasih-kekasihnya dulu. Tentu saja karena waktu pacarannya tidak lebih dari 4 bulan dan tidak lebih dari 3 orang. Tidak cukup waktu untuk memikirkan tinggal bersama dan tidak cukup orang untuk diajak tinggal bersama.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, menunduk dan mencium kening kekasihnya itu. Sudah seperti suami istri saja. Untungnya bagian ciuman di kening, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa. Sementara Kyuhyun menawarkan keripik yang dimakannya, Kibum menolak. Memilih memereteli bajunya dan segera pergi mandi.

"Kata pembantumu, kau pulang kerja paling cepat jam delapan malam. Selama aku di sini, kau malah pulang sebelum jam 8 malam."

"Biar bisa makan malam tiap hari denganmu."

"Kau memangkas jam kerjamu demi aku?" Kyuhyun meletakkan keripiknya di meja, meraih kopi _latte_ -nya, menawarkannya pada Kibum. Kibum menolak lagi. Kyuhyun acuh dengan penolakan itu. Meminumnya sendiri, lalu mengembalikannya di meja. "Memangnya tidak rugi?"

Jas Kibum diletakkan di gantungan, sedangkan kemejanya akan dia lempar ke keranjang baju kotor. Karena Kyuhyun membuat sedikit obrolan, Kibum menyampirkan kemeja di pundaknya. Dia berhenti melepas baju, kemudian duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak merasa rugi waktu?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku pulang tidak kurang dari jam 8 malam sebelum ini?" Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu. Tidak tahu. Sebenarnya juga tidak ingin tahu. "Karena tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah, yang bisa kuajak makan malam dan ngobrol tiap harinya. Sekarang ada kau, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

 _Kibum menggombal, ya?_ Kyuhyun tahu itu, walaupun begitu dia masih merasa tersentuh. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada hawa panas menerpa wajahnya. Memaksa bibirnya mengembang dan pipinya terangkat. Walau tidak ada kaca, Kyuhyun yakin pipinya memerah. Dia jarang merasa malu seperti ini, terakhir kali ketika dia menyukai seseorang. Itu sudah beberapa tahun lalu, harusnya tidak terjadi lagi hanya karena Kibum. Kan, Kyuhyun tidak menyukai lelaki ini. Sangat memalukan jadinya.

Belum sempat menyembunyikan wajah, Kibum meraih mukanya, mencium kedua tulang pipi Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Tambah malu saja dia.

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun tersadar. Bukan waktunya untuk merasa tersentuh oleh semua perbuatan Kibum. Dia punya misi. Sebelum misinya komplit, dia harus menjaga diri agar tidak termakan bujuk rayuan lelaki itu. Masalah nasib hubungannya dengan Kibum, sama dengan bonus. Kalau mereka berakhir saling menyukai, mereka bisa bersama setelahnya. Pokoknya, membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pencurian yang telat ditutup kasusnya itu adalah prioritas utama.

"Memberikan waktu untuk lebih sering berdua denganmu tidaklah merugikan bagiku." Kibum menjawab mantap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau bersikap seperti ini juga kepada wanitamu?"

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Yang kudengar kau memacari seorang wanita terhormat demi..."

Kibum langsung meraih Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Untungnya, meski belum mandi, Kibum tidak begitu bau. Aroma parfum yang disemprotkannya tadi pagi masih mendominasi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Kibum memeluknya? Itu yang jadi pertanyaan di otak Kyuhyun.

"Kau cemburu, ya?"

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Kibum. "Siapa yang cemburu?" Dia kan belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, main potong saja.

"Kau memasang muka cemburu saat menanyakan soal wanita tadi."

Bukan soal wanita inti dari pertanyaan itu, tapi setengah saham perusahaan yang diincar Kibum dengan cara memacari wanita itu demi membuat orang tuanya senang.

Kyuhyun mengejek. "Matamu sedang tidak beres. Bagian mana dari mukaku yang menunjukkan aku cemburu?" Kyuhyun mendecih. Meski begitu, Kibum masih tersenyum. Menganggap Kyuhyun tidak mengakui kecemburuannya. "Tidak usah dijawab. Pergi mandi sana!"

Diusir pun Kibum tidak berniat pergi. Kyuhyun harus menariknya dari sofa dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Selama itu Kibum terus tersenyum. Kyuhyun sendiri pasang muka masam.

"Aku mandi dulu. Nanti kujelaskan soal wanita yang kau maksud itu!" Di saat Kyuhyun hendak menutup kamar mandi dari luar, Kibum mencegahnya. "Jangan kabur dari rumah hanya karena kau mendengar kabar yang tidak-tidak tentang aku." Makin kesal saja Kyuhyun dibuatnya. Siapa yang cemburu? Siapa yang salah mengartikan sebuah perkataan? Haruskah Kyuhyun berteriak di telinga Kibum, mengatakan kalau dia tidak cemburu? "Kau..."

"Mandi saja, tidak usah banyak omong!" Kyuhyun memaksa Kibum masuk dan menutup pintunya keras-keras dari luar. "Siapa yang cemburu. Dasar, lelaki gila!" gerutunya. Memilih kembali duduk di sofa untuk nonton film.

.

.

Kibum memacari seorang wanita, itu cuma rumor. Orang tuanya tidak setuju dengan orientasi seksual Kibum, itu juga rumor. Dia suka menyewa lelaki-lelaki dari klub, itu pun rumor. Dia suka gonta ganti pasangan, itu juga rum... Kalau yang itu agak benar, hanya tidak menjalin hubungan serius dengan mereka. Hubungannya sesaat, suka sama suka, tapi tanpa status. Sejujurnya tidak sesering yang dirumorkan. Sebulan atau dua bulan sekali ganti. Tergantung dengan _mood_ mereka untuk bersama.

Saudara jauh yang tinggal di Cina pernah datang ke tempat Kibum. Wanita itu cantik dan anggun. Orang tuanya adalah salah satu pembesar di negaranya. Maka dari itu, tindak tanduknya persis bangsawan. Ketika itu, Kibum yang lumayan akrab dengan saudaranya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Beberapa orang melihat keakraban mereka. Dari situlah rumor Kibum memacari wanita terhormat itu berasal. Sejujurnya mereka adalah saudara.

Kalau soal orang tua, Kibum menduga mereka belum tahu orientasi seksualnya. Dia belum pernah mengatakannya pada mereka. Kalaupun tahu, Kibum yakin mereka akan diam saja. Orang-orang kaya tidak pernah memikirkan apa kata orang. Bagi mereka baik, ya itu yang mereka lakukan. Begitupun orang tuanya. Kalau Kibum sendiri bisa hidup dengan baik, mereka tak akan ikut campur lagi. Masalah Kibum anak tunggal dan butuh penerus, itu bisa diatur belakangan.

"Maksudmu, suatu hari kau akan menikah dan punya anak dengan seorang wanita?" Kyuhyun hanya bertanya. Karena wajahnya mengkerut bak seorang yang tengah cemburu, Kibum secepat mungkin menggelengkan kepalanya. Pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak cemburu sama sekali. "Lalu?"

"Sudah banyak cara untuk mendapatkan anak tanpa menikah. Adopsi, menggunakan ibu pengganti, kontrak hamil dengan seorang wanita, atau yang suka sama suka saja. Dan masih banyak cara lainnya. Terserah kau mau pilihkan metode yang mana untukku. Aku menurut saja dengan pilihanmu?"

"Kenapa aku?" Dia mengkerut geli. "Kau mengatakannya seakan aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu seumur hidup."

"Memang kau yang akan menjadi pasanganku!" Kibum mengatakannya seakan itu sudah dinyatakannya dari dulu. Dia jadi bingung Kyuhyun tidak menangkap maksudnya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bersedia hidup denganku?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang gugup. Menjawab iya, tapi dia belum benar-benar berpikir ke arah sana. Menjawab tidak, bisa-bisa Kibum memutuskan hubungan mereka sekarang juga.

"Jadi, kau tak ingin..." Kibum menyimpulkan keterdiaman Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Kyuhyun menyerobot. "Kau membuatku terkejut. Tidak pernah ada orang yang bicara soal masa depan denganku. Makanya, aku kaget kau mengatakannya."

Kibum hanya ber-oh pendek. Senyumnya terkembang dengan begitu cepat. Di pembaringan itu, dia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Meraih lelakinya ke dalam pelukan dan menciuminya. Ciuman ke seluruh muka, dari dahi sampai dagu, kembali ke dahi lagi. Kalau anjing Donghae yang melakukan itu, muka Kyuhyun pasti penuh dengan air liur. Untungnya ini Kibum yang hanya memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Kita pikirkan soal anak itu belakangan. Kita masih muda, masih harus menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang?"

 _Muda katanya?_ Kyuhyun saja hampir 30 tahun, Kibum sendiri dengan usia yang tak jauh beda. Usia mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memikirkan seorang anak. Tapi ya... Kyuhyun pu juga masih mau bersenang-senang.

"Aku sudah jelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kau tidak cemburu lagi, kan?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. Dari awal ini memang bukan tentang kecemburuan, tapi soal bisa tidaknya Kyuhyun mengorek informasi dari kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu!" sangkalnya.

Kibum memeluknya lebih erat. "Iya iya, aku percaya!" kemudian menjatuhi kening Kyuhyun dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. "Besok aku ada jadwal mengecek gudang di pesisir. Aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Kita tidur sekarang, ya?"

Dia merebahkan diri terlebih dahulu. Menepuk tempat di sebelahnya agar kekasihnya juga cepat merebah. Kemudian mulai tidur.

Pada akhirnya, untuk malam ini Kyuhyun gagal mengetahui kebenaran soal setengah aset perusahaan yang diincar Kibum dari tanggan ayahnya. Sudah ditanyakan, tapi Kibum mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun belum menyerah. Besok-besok pasti akan dia tanyakan lagi.

"Kau belum pernah tidur dengan Kibum, ya?" Donghae nyengir. Naik turunkan alis, tanda pertanyaan itu adalah bentuk ejekan halus.

Pagi ini masih belum bisa menemui Jino. Lelaki itu ada sedikit keperluan sehingga tidak bisa datang ke tempat kerjanya pagi hari. Namun, pesan dari Kyuhyun sudah disampaikan oleh pegawai _party organizer_ -nya. Jino berjanji akan menemui Kyuhyun di jam makan siang. Sementara menunggu jam makan siang, Kyuhyun datang ke kantor Donghae. Sambutan tidak mengenakkan itulah yang diberikan temannya itu padanya.

Donghae meninggalkan sofa, tempat menerima tamu di ruangannya. Berjalan ke kulkas mini dekat meja kerjanya, mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda, kemudian kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Satu kaleng diberikan pada temannya itu. Sementara Kyuhyun menerima uluran minuman kaleng itu sambil terus cemberut.

"Habis kau seperti nyonya rumah yang pergi-pergi terus karena tidak dapat kepuasan dari suami." Donghae tertawa keras. Dipelototi Kyuhyun, tidak mempan. "Eh, jangan marah dulu. Aku serius. Kenapa lagi kau pergi dari rumah Kibum?"

"Kali ini tidak pergi seperti yang kemarin. Aku hanya ingin keluar rumah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil cemberut seperti bebek. Masa sih dia dikira kabur dari Kibum lagi?

"Tidak bekerja?" Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takjub. "Mentang-mentang sudah dapat calon suami orang kaya..." celetuknya pula.

Kyuhyun mendengus, mengabaikan sahabatnya. Dia memilih membuka kait kaleng soda, lalu meminumnya. Donghae ikut membuka kait kaleng soda yang dipegangnya. Ikut meminum isinya. Mereka lupa belum tos. Setelah sama-sama minum, mereka tos. Menubrukkan kaleng-kaleng minuman mereka, kemudian menyesap isinya lagi.

"Hari ini aku akan bertemu Jino. Pelayan yang bekerja saat pesta Kibum dihelat dulu. Dia mengatakan pernah melihatku mendekati berlian itu. Aku mau tanya kebenaran keterangan yang dia berikan." Donghae yang mengusulkan pengusutan kasus oleh Kyuhyun sendiri. Jadi, dia antusias dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. "Jam makan siang dia akan menemuiku di Doodle cafe, dekat GMT Mall. Kau mau ikut?"

"Sangat ingin, tapi setelah istirahat siang, aku ada rapat penting. Kau saja yang datang, nanti ceritakan padaku hasil introgasimu itu."

"Hanya saja, aku sangsi kalau dia mau menjawab dengan jujur."

"Kenapa?"

"Kibum sudah menutup kasus itu. Dia membungkam semua orang agar tidak mengungkit-ungkit kasus itu lagi. Seluruh penghuni rumahku..." Malam itu, di sela pembicaraannya dengan Kibum, kekasihnya itu mengatakan kalau semua miliknya dalah milik Kyuhyun juga. Jadi, secara langsung Kibum mengijinkan Kyuhyun mengakui kepemilikan rumah dan segala isinya. "...tak ada yang mau membicarakan kasus itu lagi. Katanya itu demi kebaikanku. Kibum yang meminta semua orang menutup mulutnya. Aku takut Jino juga sudah dibungkam Kibum."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena waktu itu aku marah saat Kibum tidak percaya aku bukan pencurinya. Dia langsung berjanji menarik laporan itu, kemudian menyuruh semua orang tidak membicarakannya lagi."

Donghae nyengir. "Dia suka padamu betulan, ya?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Sepertinya dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Di hadapanku, dia memang sangat baik. Di belakang, siapa yang tahu? Seperti yang kau bilang dulu, dia manipulatif. Senyumnya terlihat tulus, tapi aku meragukannya."

"Dia tersenyum padamu?"

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun agak tidak yakin. Senyum Kibum tadinya memang seperti barang langka, tapi bagi Kyuhyun yang tinggal serumah dengan lelaki itu, jelas senyum Kibum adalah sesuatu yang biasa. "Bahkan saat di rumah, dia tidak kaku seperti di luaran."

Donghae terdiam. Mendengarkan sekaligus berpikir.

"Dia romantis, seperti kebanyakan orang kalau sedang bersama kekasihnya. Jarang mengatakan 'tidak' padaku. Dia menuruti semua yang kumau, melakukan apa pun yang ingin kulakukan padahal aku tidak memintanya. Dia sering sekali pulang cepat hanya karena ingin makan malam denganku di rumah..."

"Kibum melakukan itu semua demi kau?" Karena Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Donghae jadi kehabisan kata-kata. Lelaki yang dikenal tak memiliki emosi, tak memiliki perasaan, tiba-tiba jadi super perhatian. "Kau tidak curiga dengan perubahan sikapnya itu?"

Sahabatnya hanya mengangguk asal. Asal Kibum tidak berubah ke arah yang lebih buruk, Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli.

"Kalau Kibum benar-benar jadi baik di depanmu, ada dua kemungkinannya. Satu, karena dia terobsesi ingin menghancurkanmu atau memanfaatkanmu. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa dia terlalu manipulatif. Ada banyak hal yang tidak kita tahu tentang dia."

"Aku perlu berhati-hati kalau begitu."

Donghae nyengir lagi. "Memang perlu berhati-hati, tapi kau jangan membatasi diri dari Kibum, nanti dia curiga. Lagipula belum terbukti kalau dia akan menghancurkan atau memanfatkanmu." Pernyataannya dapat pembenaran dari Kyuhyun. Boleh berhati-hati, tapi tidak boleh menghindari Kibum. "Bisa jadi perubahan sifatnya itu karena alasan kedua. Nah, selama ini dia hanya berubah baik badamu, tidak pada orang lain. Siapa tahu dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu!" kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

 _Apa yang lucu dari Kibum yang sedang jatuh cinta?_

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Tidak ada yang lucu, tapi Donghae tertawa seperti sedang dihadapkan dengan berita humor. Seperti yang mereka bahas sebelum-sebelumnya bahwa Kibum penuh dengan tipu muslihat. Pada kenyataannya lelaki itu telah banyak menjatuhkan orang lain. Perusahaan mana yang tidak tunduk kalau mencoba bermain-main dengan perusahaan Kibum? Orang mana yang berani menentangnya tanpa mendapat pembalasan lebih kejam? Bahkan saudara sendiri saja takut dengan Kibum. Bukan karena takut secara fisik, tapi takut secara batin. Kibum tidak pernah mengotori tangannya sendiri untuk menggulingkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tahu kalau Kibum yang melakukannya, tapi tidak bisa membuat tuntutan terhadapnya.

Kibum juga tidak memiliki banyak ekspresi. Namun, dia tetap bisa mengekspresikan kemarahan, kebahagiaan, juga segala macam ekspresi lainnya. Hanya saja, ekspresi itu berharga mahal. Kadang seharga satu kesepakatan kerja, kadang seharga tender kelas atas, atau hal-hal lain yang menguntungkannya. Kibum bukan pendiam, hanya terlalu menghemat suara untuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak ada gunanya. Yang jelas, mengenal Kibum bisa jadi sangat menguntungkan atau sangat menyulitkan.

Tetapi beda dengan Kyuhyun. Menurutnya perhatian yang Kibum berikan padanya agak janggal. Senyumannya pun tidak mengandung maksud tersembunyi. Atau memang Kyuhyun saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Jelas-jelas dia percaya Kibum itu manipultif, jelas-jelas dia percaya Kibum punya maksud tersembunyi, tapi terkadang perlakuan manis Kibum membuatnya lupa diri. Merasa menjadi lelaki terberuntung karena sudah dapat kasih sayang dari Kibum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum pernah tidur dengan Kibum, kan?" Kali ini berbentuk pernyataan yang menyakitkan. Otomatis Kyuhyun merengut. "Nampaknya memang belum pernah. Kalau begitu, bisa dipastikan kalau Kibum tidak sedang jatuh cinta padamu. Mana ada pasangan tinggal bersama berhari-hari tapi belum melakukan apa pun?" Donghae tertawa lagi.

"Itu urusanku dengan Kibum!" Kyuhyun berkata seyakin mungkin, biar Donghae berhenti mengejeknya. Namun, temannya itu malah tertawa makin keras. "Pada waktunya kita juga akan bercinta. Kau tak perlu tahu soal itu!"

Jino bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang diketahuinya di malam pesta. Semuanya yang dia dan teman-temannya lakukan sebelum pesta, saat pesta sedang berlangsung, dan setelah pesta itu berakhir. Di bagian akhir pestalah Jino mengetahui Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kotak kaca berlian. Dia mengatakan sedang beberes bersama teman-temannya ketika Kyuhyun melewati mereka. Tidak melihat, tidak menyapa, seperti orang linglung karena tengah mengomel sendirian. Dia sangat energik, Jino dan kawan-kawannya maklum karena mengira Kyuhyun tengah mabuk sama seperti tamu lainnya.

Ketika Jino sedang melewati lorong yang sama kesekian kalinya, sendirian, dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang berlian, mendekat ke kotak kaca. Nah, kejadian itulah yang diceritakan Jino kala penyelidikan tempo hari. Dia bersumpah tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun setelahnya. Lamat-lamat Jino ingat, ada orang lain yang juga melihat Kyuhyun. Dia tidak begitu tahu siapa, hanya sekelabatan. Tapi dia yakin orang itu bukan bagian dari teman kerjanya, karena tidak memakai seragam pelayan. Namun, dia juga tidak yakin orang itu melihat Kyuhyun mengambil berlianya atau tidak.

Karena orang yang dikatakan Jino itu diyakininya berada di sebelah ruang berlian, mungkin gambarnya tertangkap oleh CCTV. Jino menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk melihat rekaman di ruangan itu kalau dia mau tahu kejelasannya. Hanya itu, selebihnya tidak ada bukti kalau Jino melihatnya mengambil berlian.

Yang diherankan oleh Kyuhyun, Jino bercerita seperti tanpa ada dorongan untuk menutup-nutupi. Bisa ditebak bahwa Kibum tidak mendatangi lelaki itu dan menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Bersyukur saja kalau begitu.

Kyuhyun puas mendapat satu klue. Dia hanya butuh pulang dan mencari cara agar bisa melihat rekaman di hari pesta. Pulang dengan ceria. Bahkan menyambut Kibum dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Apa ini?" Sambil melongok ke dalam tas yang baru saja dia terima dari Kibum. Mengambil kotak di dalamnya, kemudian membukanya. "Jam tangan?"

Sentuhan pembuatnya terlihat sangat jelas, oleh orang-orang berpengalaman. Desainnya sempurna, lingkarannya penuh dengan pernak pernik berkilau, gear dan gigi-giginya terlihat dari kaca luar. Rumit, tapi memesona. Kyuhyun tidak bia menggambarkannya kecuali dnegan satu kata, bagus dan dia suka.

"Produksen jam tangan itu akan membuka gerai di pusat perbelanjaanku. Jam itu, satu dari lima yang dibuat kusus sebelum diproduksi secara masal. Itu nomor tiganya."

"Berarti ini memang dibuat kusus untukmu." Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan jam itu. Matanya membulat sempurna, tergiur dengan keindahan jam itu. Sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, takut rapuh, kemudian rusak oleh tangannya. "Yakin mau memberikannya untukku? Kenapa tidak kau taruh di lemari koleksimu?" Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun tidak rela mengatakan hal barusan. Jam itu bagus dan dia ingin memilikinya. Sebelum Kibum menjawab, dia segera menimpali, "Kutaruh di dalam lemarimu. Kalau aku mau pakai, akan kuambil dari sana."

Untungnya Kibum mengangguk.

"Kau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan..." Terlalu senang sampai harus menarik Kibum ke kamar mereka. Membantunya melepas pakaian, kemudian mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Makanan hari ini enak. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Mendekat pada Kibum yang sedang sibuk di sekitaran ranjang. Menunggu Kibum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, kemudian duduk, dan siap mendengarkannya. Ketika Kibum melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, Kyuhyun memulai lagi.

"Kibum..."

"Hmmm," Kibum mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ini masih terlalu dini, tapi aku penasaran ingin segera mendengar jawabnnya darimu." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum di kepalanya. Membawa tangan itu ke bibir untuk dikecupnya. "Kalau suatu saat nanti kau bertemu dengan orang lain yang bisa membuatmu lebih jatuh cinta, kau akan meninggalkanku dengan cara apa?"

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun. Mendudukkan lelaki itu tepat di depannya. Menangkup pipi gembul itu dengan kedua belah tangannya, menatap ke dalam mata seperti mengajak berbicara lewat sorotnya. Kibum tidak lagi perlahan ketika memajukan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Kyuhyun dengan beringas. Melumatnya lama, sebelum berganti dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ikrarnya setelah satu sesi ciuman diselesaikannya. "Aku tidak pernah sesuka ini pada orang lain. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah kulakukan, tapi kulakukan untukmu. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa jadinya kalu kau yang meninggalkanku."

Sangat romantis. Kyuhyun tersentuh. Tapi...

"Itu kan sekarang. Bagaimana nantinya, tidak ada yang tahu!" Kyuhyun berkeras tidak percaya, padahal hatinya sudah mau copot _saking_ kerasnya berdetak. Senang pastinya.

"Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kibum tersenyum kali ini. Jantan sekali. Kyuhyun suka. Elusan tangan lelaki itu di sisi-sisi tubuhnya seakan menjadi candu. Membuatnya menghangat, tapi juga merinding.

"Kalau masih belum yakin, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" Kyuhyun senang, makanya dia mengangguk. "Kalau hari di mana aku akan menemukan orang lain itu tiba, dan aku berusaha meninggalkanmu, kau boleh membunuhku. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Mana bisa aku membunuhmu. Kau punya banyak cara untuk mengelak pastinya."

"Akan kuatur supaya kau bisa melakukannya di masa depan." Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, tidak matanya, tidak juga wajahnya. Kibum melirik leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Kulit putih itu bersinar di atas kerah piama biru tuanya. "Jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Selama pikiranku waras, hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi." Kemudian mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk menghabisi leher Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya, lidahnya, dan gigi-giginya. Merebahkan kekasihnya itu, kemudian menindihnya. "Aku sedang ingin bercinta. Kau mau, kan?"

Menjawab pun percuma, Kibum sudah melepas separuh lebih dari kancing-kancing piamanya. Kyuhyun pasrah. Dia pikir cepat atau lambat mereka harus melakukan hubungan badan. Kalau orang lain, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin melakukannya. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat Kibum bisa tahan begitu lama, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri menginginkannya jauh-jauh hari. Baru sekarang, karena mungkin rejekinya memang di hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengeram ketika tonjolan di dadanya dijilat ringan. Ah, dia mau lagi. Kalau bisa gigit saja. Kyuhyun perlu berteriak supaya hasratnya melonjak dan bisa memuaskan Kibum.

To be continue

Desember belum habis, masih ceria di hari libur. Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond**

 **Maf kalau Typo dan selamat membaca!**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 4**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah merasakan ledakan besar dalam dirinya. Mengalir lembut, membuatnya hangat, basah, dan lengket. Tapi yang semalam itu cuma mimpi. Gara-gara kemarin Donghae meledeknya, sampai-sampai terbawa ke mimpi. Yang jadi pertanyaan, semalam Kibum tahu atau tidak kalau Kyuhyun mimpi bercinta dengannya? Kalaupun dia tahu, Kyuhyun tidak malu karena sebagai pasangan kekasih, mereka belum bercinta sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun juga manusia. Dia punya hasrat biologis. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum? Jijik, kah?

Yang semalam tidak berefek apa-apa, tapi ereksi pagi ini menimbulkan ledakan besar. Kyuhyun masih merasakan badannya lemas, keringatnya bercucuran, dan tentu saja sisa-sisa lengket di celana tidurnya. Tidak masalah, semua lelaki pasti pernah merasakannya. Tinggal pergi mandi dan cuci pakain.

Gorden jendela kamarnya masih tertutup, tapi ada cahaya yang sanggup menerobos masuk. Tidak sampai ke ranjang, maka dari itu, Kyuhyun bisa tidur senyenyak semalam. Di sampingnya, ah, lelaki yang jadi kekasihnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Sudah pasti pergi kerja. Jarum pendek jam di nakas menunjukkan angka 9. Segera melompat keluar dari selimut, bergegas ke kamar mandi, kemudian membersihkan diri. Lima belas menit kemudian dia selesai dengan rutinitas membersihkan diri. Sudah siap untuk keluar kamar, tapi terlebih dahulu membuka gorden dan melihat-lihat halaman dari kaca jendela.

"Tuan Kyu..."

Pelayan pribadinya mengetuk pintu dan memanggil. Kyuhyun menghampiri, menampakkan diri di hadapan pelayannya.

"Sarapan, Tuan?"

"Boleh." Kyuhyun berjalan duluan ke ruang makan, pelayannya mengekor tiga langkah di belakangnya. "Oh ya, di mana ruang kontrol CCTV?"

"Di belakang. Di ruang khusus penjaga." Karena eskpresi Kyuhyun mengatakan akan pergi ke sana setelah ini, pelayannya segera menambahkan, "Tapi semua orang dilarang masuk tanpa izin kepala pelayan."

"Aku juga tidak boleh?"

Seharusnya tidak boleh. Kyuhyun kekasih tuannya, apa peraturan itu juga berlaku? Yang pasti pelayan itu tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku akan minta ijin kepala pelayan. Kalau perlu minta ijin juga pada Kibum."

Si pelayan mengangguk-angguk. Merasa lega karena tidak perlu menjawab.

Sampai di ruang makan, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang biasanya dipakai Kibum. Seorang _ahjumma_ , koki rumah, menghampirinya. Menanyakan apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun untuk sarapan, kemudian segera melesat ke dapur untuk membuatkannya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Kyuhyun sudah bisa menyantap makan paginya.

Sehabis sarapan, Kyuhyun mencari kepala pelayan kemudian minta izin untuk masuk ke ruang kendali CCTV. Dia kira meminta izin untuk masuk ruangan itu akan sulit. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menyiapkan alasan kalau harus meminta izin pada Kibum langsung, ternyata sekali meminta, dia langsung diperbolehkan.

Sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan pelayan pribadinya yang pamit untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. "Besok aku sudah mulai masuk kerja. Kau luangkan waktu siang ini untuk ikut aku ke rumahku. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengambil beberapa barang di sana!"

"Iya, Tuan."

.

.

Melihat hasil rekam CCTV ternyata butuh kejelian. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa saja yang dilakukan petugas jaga itu dengan tombol-tombol. Dia beruntung orang itu ada di sini, membantunya. Tinggal memerintah, orang itu akan melakukan tugasnya.

Pada hari pesta dihelat, jam di mana pesta itu berakhir. Kira-kira seperti itu yang diminta Kyuhyun. Rentang waktu tiga jam, mulai sekitar jam dua belas malam pesta berakhir sampai jam 3 pagi Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah itu, semuanya direkam oleh CCTV. Hanya ada satu lubang dalam gambar itu, ruangan berlian yang tak berkamera. Untungnya kepala pelayan ada di sampingnya untuk membantu mengurutkan gambar tiap ruangan.

Kyuhyun keluar masuk ruangan itu terhitung 3 kali dalam semalam. Ada gambar ketika dia keluar masuk, tapi tidak ada gambar kejadian di dalam ruangan. Kamera dari jauh menyorot sebagian, tapi tidak tepat menyentuh bagian di mana berlian itu diletakkan. Gambar orang lain juga terlihat mondar-mandir. Jino dan teman-teman sesama pelayan pesta, terlihat dari seragam mereka. Kemudian orang-orang yang Kyuhyun temui di saat mereka dikumpulkan jadi saksi tempo hari. Lalu kepala pelayan juga muncul beberapa kali, kemudian sosok Kibum sendiri muncul di sana.

Mengamati gambarnya sendiri. Seharusnya dia mabuk, sempoyongan atau paling tidak menggambarkan ekspresi sakit kepala, tapi tidak sama sekali. Dia sehat, tapi tampak cemas. Sangat bersemangat, tapi menahan emosi. Kunjungannya pertama kali di ruang berlian hanya terlihat datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Kedua kalinya, dalam video dia benar-benar melewati Jino tanpa sadar, persis seperti apa yang lelaki itu katakan kemarin. Masuk ke ruang berlian untuk beberapa saat, kemudian keluar. Di waktu berikutnya hal itu terjadi lagi, mungkin saat itulah yang dikatakan Jino. Ada orang lain yang melihatnya di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menyuruh petugas untuk mengeser ke kamera lain di waktu yang sama. Hasilnya, sosok kepala pelayan ada di sana. Jelas-jelas melihat ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau melihatku masuk ke ruangan itu?"

Kepala pelayan tidak menjawab langsung. Berpikir sejenak. "Saya melihat orang masuk ruangan itu, memerhatikan untuk beberapa saat, tapi tidak tahu itu Anda atau orang lain." Tidak menyangka Kyuhyun membawanya kemari untuk kasus salah paham itu, dia hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur tanpa bisa membayangkan akibatnya nanti. Dia sudah diminta untuk tutup mulut, kalau sampai tuannya tahu, pasti akan kena marah.

Setelah berada cukup lama di ruangan itu, dia keluar lagi. Kali ini benar-benar tidak membawa apa pun sama dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Namun, mukanya terlihat lebih lega. Gestur tubuhnya juga sudah menandakan ketenangan, seakan dia sudah berhasil melaksanakan misi. Meski begitu, dia masih terlihat mabuk. Seumpama berlian itu diambil dan dimaksukkan ke kantong bajunya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Kyuhyun menyuruh petugas untuk memperjelas tubuhnya dalam video, memeriksa kantong-kantong bajunya. Kalau menonjol, kemungkinan memang dia yang mengambilnya.

Detik berikutnya, dalam video itu datang Kibum yang menghampirinya. Berbincang beberapa patah kata, tapi tidak bisa dimengerti karena tidak ada audio di CCTV itu. Kibum tampaknya membuat kesepakatan dengannya, kemudian mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kamar yang ditempatinya. Setelah Kibum keluar dari kamar, tidak ada gambar lain yang ditunjukkan di sekitar ruang berlian itu. Sampai Kyuhyun pulang, semuanya masih tampak sama.

"Kibum ada di tempat itu juga. Kau tahu dia ada di sana, kan?"

"Emmm iya, Tuan." Kepala pelayan menjeda, enggan untuk mengatakan yang dia lihat. "Tuan Kim ada di ruangan satunya. Berseberangan dengan tempat saya berdiri. Awalnya Beliau berbincang dengan beberapa tamu yang belum pulang, sebelum akhirnya melihat ke arah ruang berlian. Saya tidak bisa memastikan apa pun, tapi saya yakin Tuan Kim melihat Anda."

"Kalau dia melihatku di ruang berlian, kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa dia malah menyuruh semua orang tutup mulut?"

"Karena Berlian itu sudah berada di tangan pemiliknya."

"Maksudmu aku?"

Kepala pelayan mengangguk. Apa yang salah dengan kejadian itu? Kalau Kibum mengatakan akan memberikan berliannya kepada kekasihnya, tentu Kyuhyun bisa mengambilnya kapan saja. Bukankah salah paham itu sudah dibereskan, kenapa Kyuhyun masih sensitif dengan kejadian salah paham itu?

"Saya mewakili seluruh pelayan di rumah ini, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Tuan Kyu." Tentu saja yang melaporkan hilangnya berlian itu adalah satu dari anak buahnya. Ketika pagi hari mau membersihkan ruangan, melihat berlian itu hilang, si pelayan histeris dan langsung melapor. "Kita semua tidak tahu kalau berlian itu diambil Tuan Kyu, sama tidak tahunya kalau Tuan Kyu itu kekasih Tuan Kim." Demi melindungi satu pelayan yang salah membuat berita, dia tidak menyebutkan siapa nama orangnya. Lagipula Kibum sudah memaafkannya, sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya. Untuk membalas kebaikan Kibum itu, mereka harus tutup mulut soal kesalah pahaman hilangnya berlian, dan membuat mereka berjanji untuk melayani Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Kyuhyun kesal bukan main, hanya saja tidak mampu mengeluarkan kekesalannya di sini. Semua orang tidak tahu kalau dia kekasihnya Kibum, meski sebenanrya memang bukan kekasih Kibum saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Mereka menyalahkan diri sendiri karena laporan itu menyebabkan Kyuhyun diintrogasi polisi, tapi merasa lega setelah kasusnya ditutup. Yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal, semua orang menganggap dia telah mengambil berlian itu dalam artian pemilik berlian yang sesungguhnya. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak memiliki berlian itu. Malah tidak ingat sama sekali dengan semua hal yang dilihatnya di video tadi.

"Kau akan berada di mana siang ini? Aku mau makan siang denganmu." Kyuhyun mendapat jawaban dari Kibum lewat telepon. Kibum mengatakan kalau dia bisa pulang untuk makan siang dengan Kyuhyun di rumah atau menjemputnya untuk makan di luar. "Tidak usah. Aku mengunjungi rumahku sekarang. Ada barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke rumahmu. Setelah pengemasan barang selesai, aku akan mendatangi kantormu."

Setelah Kibum mengiyakan dengan tambahan berbagai macam saran untuk berhati-hati di jalan, menyuruhnya datang naik taksi daripada menyetir sendiri, serta menanyakan berbagai hal yang ingin dimakannya nanti, Kibum menutup teleponnya.

"Kau mau pulang duluan atau ikut aku makan siang dengan Kibum?"

Pelayannya jadi orang ketiga?

Dia segera menggeleng. Memilih pulang daripada jadi kambing congek di antara majikan-majikannya.

"Pesan taksi untuk pulang!" Dia merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan dompet, menarik beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan itu. Uang yang disodorkan Kyuhyun berlebihan, tapi dia tidak menolaknya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau kemasi saja semua yang sudah kupilih tadi. Kunci pintunya saat kau keluar!" Kyuhyun hendak pergi, sebelum kemudian menepuk pundak pelayan pribadinya. "Dan belilah makan siang yang enak. Kau terlalu banyak memerhatikan orang lain, tapi tidak memerhatikan dirimu sendiri!"

Si pelayan terlalu kecil untuk wanita seusianya. Namun, kalau Kyuhyun mau tahu tahu, dia sangat kuat untuk melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan dalam sehari. Kerjanya cepat dan rapi. Dia juga telaten dan menurut pada majikan. Maka dari itu, Kibum memerkerjakan wanita itu khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

"Baik, Tuan. Terima kasih."

.

.

Kantor Kyuhyun memang berada di gedung bertingkat. Dari dua belas lantai, kantornya hanya punya dua lantai. Yang lainnya ditempati oleh kantor-kantor lain. Sekarang dia berada di gedung yang lebih tinggi, lebih mewah, lebih megah, dan lebih canggih. Dari _basement_ sampai _rooftop_ , semuanya milik perusahaan yang dipimpin Kibum.

Kyuhyun diantar suruhan Kibum yang menjemputnya di lobi. Dibawa ke lantai atas, ke ruangan Kibum berada. Saat masuk ruangan Kibum, lelaki itu masih mengerjakan sesuatu. Jadi, Kyuhyun harus menunggunya beberapa saat lagi.

"Maaf, aku ke sini lebih cepat."

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa tunggu aku sebenar di sini." Kibum menghampirinya. Setelah suruhannya pergi, dia memerankan perannya sebagai kekasih. Memeluk Kyuhyun dan menciumnya sekilas. Dia menggiring Kyuhyun ke sofa dan memersilakan Kyuhyun menunggu di situ. "Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Air mineral saja!"

Kibum mengambil air mineral dari kulkas terdekat, membukakan segel penutup, mengulurkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kalau orang lain yang memerlakukannya seperti itu, Kyuhyun akan tersinggung. Dia akan seperti lelaki lemah, seperti wanita. Tapi karena Kibum yang melakukannya, Kyuhyun merasa wajar. Karena Kibum kekasihnya. Dia sendiri biasanya menyendokkan makanan untuk Kibum saat makan bersama di rumah.

"Kibum," lelaki yang berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya itu menoleh. Memberi perhatian berlebih pada Kyuhyun. Kekasih yang kalau orang salah mengartikan, akan terlihat sangat disayang oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa disayang, tapi ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tidak mau percaya. "Bukan bermaksud untuk mengungkit, tapi aku ingin tahu satu dua hal."

"Tentang apa?"

"Berlian itu. Kau melihatku masuk ke ruang berlian, kan? Kenapa tak bilang padaku?"

Kibum yang tadinya sudah santai, sekarang tampak mengeraskan ekspresinya. "Kita sepakat untuk menutup pembahasan soal berlian. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun padamu. Itu juga demi kebaikanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencurinya!"

"Aku percaya."

"Eskpresimu tidak selaras dengan ucapanmu!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya.

Kekasihnya duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Harus mengklarifikasi agar Kyuhyun tidak membuat suara yang lebih keras lagi. "Kau memang tidak mencurinya, Kyu. Kau mengambilnya. Berlian itu kubeli memang untukmu."

"Omong kosong apa ini?" Kyuhyun melempar botol air mineralnya ke meja. "Aku tidak mencurinya, mengambilnya, atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan berlian itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya!" Dia membela diri dengan suara keras, hampir berteriak. "Berlian itu tidak ada di tanganku. Kau dengar itu? Tidak ada di tanganku!" Kali ini terlalu keras. Meski takut di dengar orang di luar ruangan, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti.

Syukur bagi Kibum, ruangannya kedap suara. Mungkin sekretarisnya akan melihat, tapi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Anggap berlian itu hilang. Aku tidak peduli lagi!" Kibum memotong. "Lupakan soal berlian. Kita bisa hidup lebih damai kalau kau tidak membicarakannya."

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mengambil berlian itu. Tidak pernah ada diingatanya tentang berlian. Bahkan kejadian tiga kali bolak balik ke ruang berlian pun tidak diingatnya. Ya, dia mabuk, tapi mabuk tidak menghapuskan ingatannya. Kecuali ada seseorang yang telah menghipnotisnya. Tetapi demi apa pun, Kyuhyun tak berpikir tentang hipnotis. Tidak mungkin ada pembinis yang bisa ilmu hipnotis.

Kibum jelas telah melihatnya di ruang berlian. Walau tidak mengatakan melihat Kyuhyun mencuri atau mengambil berlian, dari pernyataan bahwa berlian itu untuknya, dalam hal ini kekasihnya, Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan kalau lelaki itu yakin berliannya ada padanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun bingung plus sakit hati.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan aku mengambilnya. Memangnya kau melihat sendiri apa yang kulakukan?" Kyuhyun menolak untuk diam. Dia mau buktikan kalau tuduhan itu salah.

"Kyu..."

"Apa? Kau mau membuatku bersalah atas apa yang tidak kulakukan, kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Melupakan bahwa dirinya berada di area kekuasaan Kibum. "Lalu untuk apa kau berbaik-baik padaku? Untuk apa kau berpura-pura menyukaiku, menjadi kekasihku, dan menghapuskan berita kehilangan yang telah kau buat di kepolisian? Untuk apa, Kibum?" Dia mendecih. Benci dan sebal menjadi satu. Rasa-rasanya ingin memukul Kibum, tapi tidak sanggup, mengingat hampir dua minggu jadi kekasih, lelaki itu tidak pernah kasar padanya. "Supaya aku berhutang budi padamu, lalu aku akan melakukan apa pun demi menebusnya? Lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam jebakanmu!"

Sebelum Kyuhyun berdiri, Kibum sudah lebih dulu berdiri. Berjalan secepat kilat menuju Kyuhyun dan memberi pengertian.

"Aku memang melihatmu mengambil berlian itu. Orang-orang yang sedang berbincang denganku juga melihatnya."

"Kau bohong. Pasti mereka teman-temanmu yang sudah kau suap untuk membantu merealisasikan keinginanmu!"

"Aku mengundang beberapa pemilik bisnis di negara lain. Yang berbincang denganku waktu itu adalah orang dari Cina dan Jepang, pertama kalinya kita ketemu. Mereka berbincang untuk berpamitan kembali ke hotel. Saat itulah kau berjalan ke ruang berlian, menghampiri kotak kaca, dan mengambilnya. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka yang melihatmu duluan, kemudian memberitahukannya padaku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih tidak percaya.

"Mereka mau membantuku untuk menangkapmu, tapi berhenti ketika aku mengatakan kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Berlian itu memang kuberikan untukmu."

Kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun luntur. Tawa ejekannya hilang. Percaya tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, aku bisa pertemukan kau dengan mereka awal minggu. Kita membuat kesepakatan kerja, dan akan bertemu kembali hari Selasa besok!"

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertemu mereka.

"Kalau aku memang mengambilnya, pasti aku ingat. Nyatanya aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Aku memang mabuk, tapi tidak pernah tidak mengingat apa pun yang kulakukan saat mabuk. Lagipula kalau aku memang mengambil berlian itu, tentu aku akan memilikinya."

Meski tidak percaya apa yang Kibum katakan, dia merasa was-was. Kalau dipertemukan dengan orang-orang itu, dan mereka semua mengatakan persis seperti yang Kibum bilang, bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Ok, dia memang sudah diakui jadi kekasih Kibum, tidak perlu malu dengan teman bisnis Kibum, tapi bagaimana dia menyelamatkan mukanya di depan Kibum? Kyuhyun gentar menghadapi kasus ini. Seharusnya dia tidak bersikeras mengungkit masalah ini sebelum buktinya terkumpul.

"Aku tidak memegang berlian itu, sekarang!"

"Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya atau hilang." Kibum memberi pendapat. "Tenang saja. Tidak masalah kau memegang berlian itu atau tidak, yang penting..."

Kyuhyun memotong, "Jangan-jangan kau memacariku karena menganggap bisa mengambil berlian itu kembali?" Kyuhyun kalah, tapi tetap curiga. "Aku tidak punya berlian itu. Aku bersumpah, Kibum!"

Kyuhyun menjauh dari Kibum. Hendak pergi, tapi Kibum mencegahnya.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa." Dia menarik Kyuhyun mendekat. "Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tidak yakin. "Aku mau pulang!"

"Kita akan makan siang, kan?"

"Tidak lagi. Aku kehilangan nafsu makan!"

Kibum memegangi lengannya dengan erat. Takut Kyuhyun lari kemungkinannya dan tidak akan kembali kepadanya. Bagaimanapuns emua orang sudah tahu kalau mereka sepasang kekasih, pertengkaran malah akan menimbulkan isu tidak bagus untuk bisnisnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lari sebelum semuanya jelas."

"Kyu... aku sudah mengiklaskan berliannya. Tidak usah bersikap seperti ini lagi!" Kibum memasang tampang khawatirnya. Kyuhyun masih belum menangkap hal itu. "Kita pergi makan siang sekarang!"

"Aku sudah bilang kehilangan nafsu makan, kan?"

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau pulang!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan lari," ulangnya. "Hanya akan pergi ke tempat Donghae sebentar."

"Kuantar!"

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menurut.

Jadinya Kyuhyun dan Kibum makan siang di kantin kantor Donghae. Kedatangan Kibum membuat heboh karyawan Donghae, mereka mengira kalau Kibum mengadakan peninjauan kantor untuk dilihat kelayakannya sebagai partner bisnis, nyatanya lelaki itu datang hanya ntuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun.

Mereka makan di kantin kantor lantaran Kyuhyun tidak mau pergi keluar meski hanya ke restoran di seberang kantor Donghae. Selain sedang tidak enak hati dengan Kibum, dia juga takut berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia perlu bercerita dulu pada Donghae, minta saran dari temannya itu agar dapat cara menghadapi masalahnya.

Kibum telah pergi setelah meminta Kyuhyun meneleponnya kalau mau pulang nanti. Kibum sendiri berjanji akan menjemput. Seperginya lelaki itu, Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan semua yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu tak banyak bicara?" tutur Donghae setelah mengerti segala sebab kekesalah Kyuhyun hari ini.

Kyuhyun merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa ruang kerja Donghae. Melepas nafas panjang berharap bebannya ikut lepas bersama nafas-nafasnya itu.

Donghae duduk di sofa lain. Tangannya memegang cangkir berisi kopi panas yang baru saja diantarkan sekretarisnya. Dia suka minum kopi. Menurutnya, kopi telah membuka simpul-simpul rumit dalam kepala. Saat pekerjaannya menumpuk, Donghae lelah mengerjakannya, dia akan luangkan waktu sejenak untuk minum kopi, dan staminanya akan kembali. Saat ada masalah kreatifitas dalam perusahaan, dia akan minum kopi, kemudian segala macam ide muncul di kepalanya. Saat ada masalah dengan orang lain, dia juga akan minum kopi, lalu ide menyelesaikan masalah akan muncul juga di kepalanya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun punya masalah, dia sudah menyuruh temannya itu minum kopi supaya dapat cara menghadapi masalah, tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Malah melimpahkan masalah itu untuk diselesaikan olehnya. Ok, Dongahe teman dekat Kyuhyun satu-satunya. Kebanyakan masalah Kyuhyun sudah diselesaikan olehnya. Jadi, kalau sekali lagi membantu temannya itu, Donghae tidak keberatan.

"Begini..." Dia meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja sebelum kembali bicara. "...aku rasa kau perlu menemui orang-orang yang dibicarakan Kibum itu. Terlepas mereka berbicara apa, itu urusan nanti."

"Kalau mereka membenarkan omongan Kibum, bagaimana?"

"Berarti kau memang mengambil berlian itu?" katanya santai serasa nasib Kyuhyun ditentukan oleh teman bisnis Kibum.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae tajam. "Sekeji itu kau menuduhku!"

"Aku tidak menuduh. Kalau memang saksinya saja sebanyak itu, tidak mungkin kau bisa mengelak." Donghae mendesah. Untuk menenangkan diri, dia mengangkat cangkir kopi, meneguk sedikit isinya, kemudian mengembalikannya ke meja. "Ada kemungkinan Kibum menyuap mereka untuk menuduhmu, tapi kau juga harus ingat Kibum mengatakan bahwa mereka baru bertemu pertama kali malam itu. Lagipula bekerjasama untuk menuduhmu, tidak akan ada gunanya untuk mereka. Kau bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan kekuasaan yang mereka punya."

"Kau bilang Kibum suka mem- _bully_ orang demi kepuasan pribadi."

"Memang," Donghae mengangguk-angguk. "...tapi tidak memacarinya dulu sebelum di- _bully_. Meski Kibum dikatakan sering gonta-ganti pasangan, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan pasangannya. Butuh alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk memerlakukanmu secara spesial."

"Dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku," sangkal Kyuhyun. Menolak alasan pertama yang muncul di kepalanya. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia incar dariku."

"Sekarang pikirkan, apa yang mungkin dia incar darimu?"

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul jidatnya dengan kepalan tangannya. Pelan-pelan, siapa tahu menemukan hal besar dari dirinya sendiri yang diincar Kibum sekarang ini.

"Perusahaanku?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tidak yakin. "Mau mengakuisisinya?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Dia tidak akan tertarik dengan perusahaan kecilmu yang remah."

Kyuhyun mendecih. Perusahaannya kecil, perusahaan Donghae sama kecilnya. Yang barusan bukan penyangkalan, tapi ejekan dari temannya itu. "Aku punya warisan dari orang tuaku. Tanah yang bukan main luasnya di pedesaan. Kibum bercerita kalau dia akan mengembangkan bisnis di sektor pariwista, dia akan membuat resort di pedesaan. Siapa tahu dia menginginkan tanahku."

Donghae menanyakan berapa luas dan di mana letak tanah itu. Setelah Kyuhyun menjawab, dia harus nyengir lagi. Mengejek Kyuhyun sok jadi tuan tanah meski tanah yang dikatakan luas bukan main itu tidak cukup untuk membuat satu lapangan sepak bola. Kibum juga tidak akan tertarik dengan tanah yang jauh dari tempat wisata. Melirik pun tidak.

"Lalu apa?" Kyuhyun hampir lelah berpikir. Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan.

Temannya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalau kau tak punya apa pun, lalu apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun darimu kalau bukan..."

"...aku memiliki harta dari nenek moyang yang tidak kuketahui, tapi diketahui oleh Kibum?" Kyuhyun memotong. Merasa kata-katanya cemerlang, diyakini benar, dia menjentikkan tangan sambil tersenyum menang.

Bantal sofa melayang, tepat mengenai muka Kyuhyun. Harusnya Kyuhyun yang mengumpat, tapi di sini Donghae yang mengumpat. Memaki-maki Kyuhyun dan mengata-ngatainya.

Kyuhyun manyun. Omongan Donghae ada benarnya. Dia tidak pernah punya silsilah keluarga kaya raya lebih dari dirinya sekarang ini.

"Kemungkinan Kibum benar-benar menyukaimu," kata Donghae melemah setelah terlalu banyak memaki. "Coba kau pikirkan lagi lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kibum mengakuimu sebagai kekasihmu saat kau tertangkap mengambil berlian itu..."

"Aku tidak mengambil berliannya!"

"Berhenti menyangkal sebelum aku berhenti bicara!" Donghae menuding muka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam seketika. "... itu dia lakukan demi menyelamatkan reputasimu di depan teman-teman barunya. Dia tidak memenjarakanmu meski waktu itu bukti-bukti sudah lebih kuat. Dia menolongmu dari kecelakaan yang tidak dia lakukan. Mengurusmu sampai sembuh, membawamu ke rumahnya, memberimu fasilitas mewah, dan memacarimu betulan. Dia mencabut laporan kehilangan di kantor polisi, dia juga menyuruh semua orang menutup mulut demi kenyamananmu tinggal di sana. Bahkan dia merendahkan diri di depan umum demi kau. Masih belum sadar kalau itu bukti dia menyukaimu?"

Iya. Dia sadar dari jauh-jauh hari. Hanya saja tidak mau mengakuinya. "Masak dia merendahkan diri demi aku? Kapan?" Kyuhyun melengos. Malu tapi senang, ternyata Donghae juga menangkap sinyal cinta Kibum untuk Kyuhyun. Berarti orang lain yang melihat perlakuan Kibum untuknya, juga berpikiran sama seperti Donghae.

"Kibum tidak pernah tersenyum. Tidak pernah mengantar jemput orang. Tidak pernah punya ekspresi senang, sedih, khawatir, takut..." Donghae menjadikannya satu. Itu dilihatnya dari muka Kibum saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pulang setelah mereka makan siang bersama tadi. "Tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian pada orang lain di depan umum. Tidak pernah memohon bahkan meminta sekalipun. Tidak pernah minta maaf..." Donghae menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalau bukan karena dia menyukaimu, untuk apa berbuat seperti itu?"

"Benar juga."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Suka padanya atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa orang yang tidak menyukai Kibum?" Kyuhyun suka, tapi masih bingung dengan tuduhan pencurian itu. Seandainya mereka bertemu dan menjalin kasih sebelum berlian itu hilang, semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah untuk hubungan mereka. "Tapi semua orang tahu aku yang memiliki berlian itu. Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak memegangnya!"

"Kau yakin tidak ingat sama sekali?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sempurna. "Kau tidak mungkin lupa hanya karena mabuk."

"Nah itu. Aku sendiri bingung. Aku jelas merasa tidak mengambil berliannya, tapi Kibum mengatakan kalau aku mengambilnya. Bahkan punya saksi lebih dari satu orang."

"Kalau begitu bisa diartikan kau memang mengambilnya, tapi tanpa sadar."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

Donghae mengendikkan bahu. "Bisa saja!" Mereka berdua mendengar deringan dari meja kerja Donghae. Itu ponsel Donghae. Ada yang menelepon. Bergegas mengambil ponsel dan menjawab panggilan itu. "Siwon mengajak kita ke Bar malam ini. Kau ikut tidak?"

Kyuhyun masih berpikir. "Masalahku, kapan kau carikan solusi?"

"Cari solusi di Bar saja. Jadi, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya lagi. Masih mendapati temannya yang galau, dia mulai melancarkan aksi, "Kalau pergi ke Bar, takut mengecewakan calon suami, ya?" ledeknya. "Ya... calon orang kaya, punya Bar pribadi..." tambahnya membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam.

"Sialan kau!" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut. "Ok. Aku ikut!"

To be continue

Yang katanya ff hot itu bukan di sini, di ff dengan judul lain. Tapi nggak jadi ditulis dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Salah satunya lagi akhir tahu,n, harusnya liburan dulu. Mungkin nanti, atau mungkin tidak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 5**

Sialan!

Tadinya mau mencari simpati dari teman-temannya, tidak tahunya malah jadi bahan ejekan. Kyuhyun bercerita soal dirinya yang dituduh jadi pencuri berlian seharga jutaan dolar milik pengusaha terkenal yang sekarang jadi kekasihnya, tapi Eunhyuk malah menepuk pundaknya dan bilang kalau Kyuhyun adalah maling yang sangat beruntung. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan dengan penekanan kata bahwa dirinya tidak mengambil berlian itu. Eunhyuk tidak peduli, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Bersyukur, mereka tidak memermasahkan soal status pencuri yang sempat disematkan padanya.

Ada lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun sebal. Ketika seorang remaja yang kemungkinan belum genap 17 tahun menyusup ke Bar demi menemui kekasihnya, yang kebetulan adalah pemilik Bar, mereka melihat adegan cinta-cintaan remaja itu dengan kekasihnya. Donghae langsung teringat bagian Kyuhyun yang punya hubungan tidak harmonis dengan Kibum, berbanding terbalik dengan kisah cinta remaja itu. Dia bilang, Kibum bersikap sangat romantis kepada Kyuhyun, tapi romantisnya tidak sampai ke ranjang. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk, seluruh teman yang hadir di lingkaran meja, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun tanda prihatin. Ada salah satu mereka yang langsung mengangkat gelas dan bersulang untuk kemalangan Kyuhyun malahan.

"Dalam dua tiga hari ke depan, otakmu akan panas karena bersentuhan dengan kekasihmu, tapi tidak benar-benar menyentuh." Eunhyuk berkata demikian.

Siwon menimpali, "Seminggu kemudian kau akan mulai berfikir, menjadikanmu kekasih kerena cinta atau hanya pajangan?"

Donghae manggut-manggut, sedangkan si badan besar, Kangin, nyengir lebar. "Dan setelah tahu bahwa kau hanya pajangan di rumahnya, kau akan mulai protes." Dia mempraktekkannya ke kanan, ke kiri sambil bilang 'Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau tak mencintaiku? Kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini? Kenapa Kibum?' Kemudian meremat dada kirinya seperti orang patah hati.

Semua orang tertawa, kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Dan..." Seorang lain menimpali, "Di minggu kedua kau akan depresi. Dan berpisah di mingu berikutnya," katanya enteng.

Dua tangan yang menyatu ditarik berlawanan arah, memisahkan telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya. Begitulah salah seorang teman memberi contoh. Kyuhyun tidak mau berpisah dengan Kibum dalam tiga minggu ke depan. Dia mau kisah berpacarannya dengan Kibum lebih lama dari kisah berpacaraannya dengan orang lain, dan menjadi kekasih Kibum lebih lama dari mantan-mantan Kibum. Syukur-syukur kalau bisa selamanya.

Kyuhyun merengut. Dia butuh solusi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak berhubungan badan?" Seorang teman bertanya.

Kyuhyun enggan menjawab, takut ditertawakan. Namun, wajah-wajah temannya antusias. Mereka seperti sudah menyiapkan solusi untuk urusan ranjang Kyuhyun. Teman yang baik, bukan? Tapi Kyuhyun agak malu.

"Terakhir saat pulang dari Bar ini bersama kalian."

Temannya berpikir. Hampir semua. Eunhyuk dan tiga lainnya tidak mau mengingat, maklum otaknya pas-pasan. Dari pada digunakan untuk mengingat-ingat kapan mereka ngumpul bersama Kyuhyun, mending disimpan untuk mengingat pekerjaan yang harus mereka presentasikan besok pagi. Tapi seseorang menemukan jawabannya. Segera menuding Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi masam.

"Sebulan yang lalu, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lima bulan yang lalu ketika aku mabuk berat." Itu ketika dia mabuk dengan tidak sadar diantar pulang mantan kekasihnya, kemudian berbagi kehangatan. Setelah malam itu, mereka tidak bertegur sapa lagi sampai saat ini, seakan kejadian itu hanya angin lalu.

"Astaga!" Seseorang menjerit. "Tidak merasa..." dia bingung mau mengatakannya. Terlalu terkejut dengan Kyuhyun. Lima bulan tidak berhubungan badan? Seks sama dengan makanan. Adalah kebutuhan yang harus dia dapat sehari tiga kali. Ok, itu hanya perumpamaan. Tidak tiga kali sehari juga. Hanya saja, seks terlalu candu. Kecuali perawan, hanya orang gila yang mampu bertahan sebegitu lama. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah jarang perawan wara-wiri di kota, ya? "...butuh?" akhirnya dia menutup dengan kalimat yang melenceng.

Tentu Kyuhyun butuh, "...tapi Kibum seperti tidak butuh."

"Kalian tahu Kibum, kan? Dia itu manusia yang terlihat selalu tidak tertarik dengan apa pun. Takutnya dia juga tidak tertaik dengan hubungan badan." Donghae menengahi. "Gawat!"

"Gawat sekali!" Eunhyuk membenarkan dan Siwon mengangguk. "Jangan-jangan dia menganggap hubungan badan tak semenarik berbisnis dengan klien, makanya dia jarang melakukannya."

Semua orang melirik Kyuhyun, muka temannya itu kusut masai. Arwahnya seperti ditarik sedikit demi sedikit. Tenggorokannya tercekat, seperti ada gumpalan batu yang menyumbat.

"Kau akan mati mengenaskan kalau berlama-lama berkencan dengannya!"

Untuk bisa melegakan tenggorokan, Donghae mengulurkan segelas minuman bening. Donghae mengkode Kyuhyun untuk meminumnya, demi kesehatan jasmani dan rohaninya. Kyuhyun pun meneguknya sampai habis.

"Kibum tidak seperti itu. Sebelumnya dia adalah orang yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan. Aku rasa dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk ke tahap itu," Donghae membela, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Hanya sedikit. "Tenang Kyu, cepat atau lambat kau akan mendapatkannya!"

"Betul juga. Dia suka gonta-ganti pasangan." Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, kemudian menyipit ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kalau dia bisa gonta-ganti pasangan, seharusnya dari awal sudah tidur denganmu..."

"Kubilang juga apa. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk..." mulut Donghae dibungkam Eunhyuk.

"...bukan karena cinta. Aku yakin ada yang salah." Dia berfikir sementara tangannya masih setia membungkam mulut Donghae. "...atau sebenarnya kau bukan seleranya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Kalau bukan seleranya, buat apa dia memacariku?"

"Sensasi memacari orang yang bukan seleranya?" Eunhyuk menebak asal.

"Kurasa kau benar, Hyuk," Siwon menimpali. "Kalau dia bisa tidur dengan orang yang bukan seleranya, menurutku itu sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa."

Seseorang yang duduk di dekat Kyuhyun mengulurkan segelas minuman. Sama dengan yang diberikan Donghae tadi. Kyuhyun menerima dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Lumayan tenggorokannya lega meski hatinya masih was-was.

"Tapi tenang, kita tidak akan membiarkanmu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kibum. Iyauw..." Eunhyuk berteriak. "Kenapa menggigit tanganku?" Dia memekik ke arah Donghae.

"Kau membungkam mulutku terlalu lama!" Donghae memekik balik. "Ngomong-ngomong aku punya solusi untuk memecahkan masalah Kyuhyun." Semua orang melongo, seakan memberi kode tanya 'apa?' lewat wajah-wajah itu. "Kau harus maju duluan, Kyu. Berikan service terbaik dari yang terbaik. Bungkam si kaya kurang ajar itu dengan kenikmatan. Buat dia candu dengan badanmu. Setelah dia candu padamu, balas dendammu bisa dimulai!"

"Setuju!"

Semua orang mengangkat gelas minuman. Kyuhyun yang terakhir. Mereka tos, kemudian minum bersamaan. Cerita pun dimulai kembali. Kali ini pindah ke topik lain.

"Eh, kudengar di Jepang ada robot asisten yang dibuat menyerupai wanita cantik, ya? Aku mau pesan satu, ah!"

Dia ditempeleng ramai-ramai. Taulah kalau dia akan menyalahgunakan robot asisten itu.

Kibum tahu Kyuhyun pergi ke Bar. Dia juga tahu Kyuhyun pergi dengan teman-temannya. Dikiranya Kyuhyun akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, tapi ketika kekasihnya kembali, keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tidak minum sama sekali kelihatannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika padangannya bertemu Kibum yang duduk di meja kerjanya. Dia masuk ruang kerja Kibum. Menghampiri lelakinya itu dan berdiri tepat di sebelah kursinya. Tanganya melingkar ke leher Kibum. Sebelah tangan lainnya meraih dagu Kibum, mendongakkan mukanya. Mukanya sendiri turun sampai beberapa inci di atas Kibum. Mendekat, kemudian memberikan kecupan mesra di bibir Kibum.

"Kukira kau tidak minum?"

Karena baunya saja sampai ke hidung Kibum saat mereka ciuman.

"Minum, tapi sedikit."

Kibum tidak memermasalahkannya. "Mandi dan istirahatlah. Pelayanmu bilang kau akan masuk kerja lagi mulai besok!"

"Iya..." Kyuhyun menggosok tengkuk Kibum. Pelan-pelan sampai merasakan tenguk itu merinding, bulu-bulunya mencuat, dan ekspresi Kibum mengeras. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku butuh uang. Padahal uang tidak bisa membeli semua hal, tapi tanpa uang hidup jadi menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mendesah tepat di samping Kibum. Hawa panas dari hidungnya mengenai pelipis Kibum, membuat Kibum terpejam sejenak sebelum kemudian melotot. Tangan Kyuhyun berpindah dari tengkuk ke bahu Kibum, menyentuh tepian kaos tampa lengan yang menunjukkan bulatan besar lengan atas Kibum. Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, membelainya. "Kadang-kadang aku berkhayal, seandainya aku bisa duduk manis di rumah sesekali, tapi tetap ada yang mencarikanku nafkah, akan sangat menyenangkan hidup ini."

Kibum menghentikan pekerjaannya. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Meremat jamarinya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi menghentikannya sebelum kalimat itu keluar.

"Ok, aku mau mandi kemudian tidur. Kau harus segera menyusul, ya!"

Kibum mengangguk.

.

.

Angin apa yang membuat Kibum jadi beringas? Baru kelar dari kamar mandi, Kibum sudah menghampirinya, memeluk dan berusaha mencumbunya. Kyuhyun tidak ditarik atau diseret kasar, tapi dibopong seperti pengantin dan diletakkan pelan-pelan di atas ranjang.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mengatur nafas, Kibum sudah meloncat ke atas ranjang, melangkah, dan berada di atas Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu mengabakan keintiman dengan mengecup kening dan pangkal hidungnya. Mengusap sisi tubuh Kyuhyun dan memberi rangsangan kecil.

"Tumben sekali kau mesra padaku?" tanya Kibum di sela kegiatannya mengecup pipi, rahang, dan dagu Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang tidak mabuk, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kibum. "Aku hanya minum beberapa gelas. Itu tidak membuatku mabuk."

Mengambil inisitif, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir atas Kibum, bibir bawahnya, kemudian menubrukkan bibirnya keras-keras ke dua belah bibir Kibum dan menelannya bulat-bulan. Nafas Kibum memburu, apalagi Kyuhyun. Tidak penah melakukan cumbuhan yang terburu-buru seperti ini, membuatnya cepat panas. Kulitnya meremang, merinding ingin segera disentuh. Tautan bibir mereka terputus hanya karena Kibum menesupkan tangan ke dalam jubah mandi dan mencubit kulit perutnya.

"Kibum, aku belum pernah menginginkan orang semenginginkan dirimu sekarang ini."

Jemari sbelah tangan Kibum menelusup ke rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Menyisirnya perlahan untuk meresapi halus dan harumnya rambut milik kekasihnya itu. "Aku menunggumu," katanya ambigu.

Tidak pernah lelah menunggu dan sekarang berhasil. Kibum menarik simpul di pinggang Kyuhyun, menyibakkan jubah mandi untuk menonton tubuh telanjang kekasihnya. Belum pernah merasa setertarik itu dengan tubuh seseorang. Agaknya sama dengan yang lain, tapi berbeda. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah siapa pemilik tubuh itu. Kibum mengagumi Kyuhyun bukan hanya dari tubuhnya, tapi dari kehidupannya, kepribadiannya, dan segala macam tingkah polahnya. Siapa sangka, orang di depannya ini memilik surga tersendiri untuk dimasuki. Hanya keberuntungan yang diciptakan Tuhan lah yang membuat Kibum mendapatkan Kyuhyun.

Tangannya mulai mengusap. Sama lembutnya dengan kain sutra, kulit Kyuhyun terasa seperti itu di tengan Kibum. Perutnya yang seputih susu, datar sampai ke bawah pusar. Mula-mula Kibum meraba ke ke atas, menuju dua tonjolan kembar di dada Kyuhyun. Memermainkan si empunya lewat kepiawaian tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengerang, nikmat. "Kupikir aku... benar-benar menyukaimu, Kibum!" itu satu pernyataan. Kibum patut mendengarnya langsung. "Aku... tak pernah berpikir bisa jadi kekasihmu seperti sekarang. Seperti mimpi..."

Mengecup pertengahan dada Kyuhyun, "Aku juga merasa bermimpi." Lalu Kibum memasang giginya di perut Kyuhyun, membuat tanda atau membuktikan sesuatu. Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan. "Kita tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku sedang mencumbumu sekarang."

Kibum membalik tubuh Kyuhyun, melepas jubah mandi yang masih menempel dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Menggunakan tangannya untuk meraba sisi belakang kekasihnya. Dan menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengecupi tengkuk, pundak, punggung, tulang belakang, tulang ekor, dan tentu saja kedua belahan pantat Kyuhyun. Sementara satu lengan lainnya meraba paha Kyuhyun, mengelus, menciptakan kejut-kejut listrik, dan untuk merangsang pusat.

Kembali, membalikkan Kyuhyun ke posisi telentang. Berciuman panas sambil melepas bajunya sendiri. Kibum hanya melepaskan ciumannya ketika dia harus menyelesaikan misi menelanjangi diri. Celananya jadi kendala sementara, tapi bisa diatasi dalam hitungan detik. Mereka kembali bercumbu setelah sama-sama terlanjang.

Kibum menghabisi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Memberinya ciuman, sentuhan, dan service terbaik yang dia punya. Lehernya penuh dengan lelehan liur Kibum. Dada telanjang, tentu saja sama basahnya dengan lehernya. Campuran peluh dan liur jadi balutan tipis di tubuh mereka. Kibum bahkan masih menjilati Kyuhyun dengan rakusnya. Dalam matanya, kekasihnya itu begitu berkilau saat telanjang di atas kasur.

"Aku tidak tahan. Ayo mulai!" Kyuhyun mengaba.

Kibum menanggapi. Meloncat turun dari ranjang, menuju bufet yang berjarak dua meter dari ranjang. Mengambil pengaman dan pelicin dari sana, kemudian kembali pada Kyuhyun. Posisi sudah kembali dengan Kibum yang menindih Kyuhyun. Pengaman sudah dipasang, dan pelicin sudah berkali-kali dioleskan. Namun, Kibum belum mampu menembus surga yang dijanjikan Tuhan padanya. Sampai harus membolak-balik Kyuhyun dan baru berhasil ketika kedua tungkai Kyuhyun disampairkan ke pundaknya.

Kibum memompa, Kyuhyun mengeram. Kibum mendesah, Kyuhyun teriak.

Teriakan kenikmatan terjadi berulang dan sampai puncak setelah lebih dari sejam. Bukan berakhir, masih ada ronde-ronde berikutnya sampai lelah, sampai tidak sangguh mengelurkan suara lagi, dan sampai Kyuhyun tumbang.

Desahan lega keluar dari bibir Kibum dua jam sebelum matahari terbit. Kibum melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, membiarkan tubuh kekasihnya jatuh ke ranjang, dan dia menyusul ambruk di atasnya. Kibum menarik diri dari Kyuhyun, berguling ke samping. Dia membalik tubuh kekasihnya yang jatuh tengkurap, memberinya kecupan terima kasih, kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau lelah?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Seolah mati karena tidak bergerak dan matanya tertutup rapat. Hanya nafas-nafas pendeknya yang menandakan lelaki itu masih hidup.

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak!"

Dilepaskan pelukan itu, membuat posisi nyaman untuk Kyuhyun termasuk memberikan bantalnya sendiri. Kemudian menyelimutinya. Kecupan terakhir sebelum tidur diberikan Kibum di kening Kyuhyun, kemudian menyusul tidur di bawah selimut yang sama.

"Tuan, saya rasa Tuan Kyu sakit."

Pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun menghentikan Kibum yang hendak pergi kerja. Dia baru saja mendengar Kyuhyun mengerang keras, berlari ke sebuah pintu yang diyakini kamar mandi, kemudian terdengar sedang muntah-muntah di sana. Sementara ketukan dan panggilannya dihiraukan, tentu saja pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun cemas. Padahal tugasnya pagi ini adalah membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk bersiap kerja.

"Semalam dia mabuk."

Pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun tidak mengangguk, tidak menggeleng, tetap berdiri linglung di depan Kibum. Dia butuh intruksi lebih lanjut dari Tuan besarnya. Kalau Kibum tidak mengatakan apa pun untuknya, dia tak bisa berbuat apa pun juga. Tapi kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Kedengarannya tuannya itu sedang kesakitan.

"Tuan Kyu tidak membukakan pintu untuk saya," katanya hati-hati.

Kibum menangkap kecemasan yang dirasakan si pelayan. Dia tidak mengabaikannya. Mengulurkan tas kerjanya ke pelayan lain, kemudian memimpin jalan ke arah kamarnya. Kibum menginstruksikan pelayan-pelayannya untuk tetap berada di luar selama dia belum mengijinkan mereka masuk.

Kekasihnya itu tengah mengguyur tubuhnya di kamar mandi ketika Kibum masuk. Dari pintu kamar mandi, Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun dalam kotak kaca itu. Berdiri telanjang di bawah _shower_ yang mengucurkan air hangat, menghadap dinding, sebelah tangannya menempel kuat di tembok, sebelah lagi mengurut pelipisnya. Kibum belum menangkap gambaran Kyuhyun yang mengernyit menahan sakit kepala, dia masih melihat pada tubuh kekasihnya yang telah berkali-kali digagahinya semalam. Banyak bekas percintaan yang dia buat di kulit Kyuhyun, yang semula putih kini tidak lagi mulus.

Kyuhyun merosot, hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Kibum buru-buru menarik jubah mandi dari gantungan. Masuk ke kotak kaca, mematikan shower, kemudian mengangkat Kyuhyun dari lantai. Diselimutinya lelaki itu dengan jubah mandi dan dibawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kepalaku sakit bukan main." Masih sambil memijit kepalanya. Kyuhyun merosot lagi, Kibum harus membopongnya ke sofa dan menidurkannya di sana. "Rasanya seperti dihantam palu berkali-kali. Mataku jadi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Kibum memeriksa kening Kyuhyun, namun tidak demam seperti perkiraannya. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya, Kibum tak punya pilihan lain selain memanggil dokter. Dia menyuruh pelayan-pelayannya masuk. Sebagian mengurus sisa-sisa percintaan mereka, mengganti _bed cover_ , dan membersihkan ruangan. Sebagian lagi membuat makanan dan minuman hangat untuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun tengah mengurus tuannya. Kyuhyun dipijit keningnya. Kibum hanya duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil menunggu dokter datang.

Dokter yang ditunggu datang setengah jam kemudian. Kebetulan Kyuhyun sudah beristirahat beberapa saat di ranjang yang sudah diganti _bed cover_ -nya. Pemeriksaan yang dilakukan dokter itu singkat saja. Dengan ciri-ciri mual dan muntah di pagi hari dan kepala pusing, adalah efek dari apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun semalam. Kyuhyun mengaku dirinya minum alkohol, tapi tidak begitu banyak. Dia merasa tidak mabuk, sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Namun, entah bagaimana dia lupa kejadian berikutnya. Bahkan ketika dia bangun telajang dengan bekas percintaan, dia tidak tahu telah melakukannya dengan siapa. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa dia kekasih Kibum, tidur di kamar bersama lelaki itu tiap malam, dia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang tidur dengannya.

Dokter mengatakan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Hanya efek berat dari minuman yang dia minum semalam. Dia diberi obat pemecah alkohol yang terserap dalam darahnya. Kemudian obat sakit kepala. Tapi sebelum semua itu diminum, Dokter menyarankannya untuk makan. Minum obat dan minum air sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Biasanya kejadian setelah mabuk memang agak susah diingat, tapi tidak berarti hilang semuanya dari memorimu," Dokter menjelaskan sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sementara pelayan melayani Kyuhyun yang sedang makan. Kibum mendengarkan di sisi lain. "Kalian bercinta hebat?" Dokter menemukan beberapa _mark_ si leher Kyuhyun. "Kau mengingat percintaan kalian semalam?"

Kibum mengangguk, tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak ingat...?" Kibum ragu menanyakannya. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingat, lalu semalam dia tidur dengan apa? Raga tanpa otak?

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin tidur denganmu." Untuk membuktikan, meski dia tidak ingat, raganya hanya mau dimiliki Kibum sebagai kekasih sahnya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Kibum. Aku memang benar-benar tidak ingat."

Kibum mau mengalah.

Dokter memilih menimpali dengan pertanyaan, "Kau minum di mana semalam?"

"Di Bar, tempat biasa aku minum dengan teman-temanku." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan makanannya. Meminta obatnya, meminumnya. Setelah semua selesai, dia mengintruksikan pelayannya untuk pergi. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita tidak minum sampai mabuk."

Dokter mengangguk-angguk. "Kemungkinan kau dibius." Kyuhyun dan Kibum hampir melotot. "Beberapa pasienku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu setelah semalaman minum di Bar. Kebanyakan dari mereka perempuan."

Kalau terjadi pada wanita, kasihan sekali mereka. Dibiuas, ditiduri, tapi akhirnya tidak mengingat apa pun. Hanya sakit hati saja yang tersisa. Dan tentu saja depresi. Untung kali ini Kyuhyun berada di tangan yang benar. Kalau bukan Kibum, akan jadi apa dirinya setelah ini?

"Tidak mungkin!"

Dokter masih tersenyum, mengkodekan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu mungkin terjadi. "Lain kali harus hati-hati pada setiap makanan dan minuman yang kau dapat dari Bar. Saranku, minum saja di rumah. Lebih aman dari obat-obatan." Dokter itu selesai. Hendak berpamitan. "Untuk menghidarkan diri dari kecanduan obat-obatan terlarang yang tidak sengaja dimasukkan ke tubuhmu, sebaiknya kau menyeleksi teman-temanmu."

Dokter mendoakan agar Kyuhyun lekas sembuh. Kalau butuh obat sakit kepala lagi, dokter meninggalkannya beberapa yang berdosis rendah. Dokter juga menyarankan untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk tes urin dan tes darah untuk memastikan tidak ada bahan berbahaya dalam obat bius yang tertelan oleh Kyuhyun. Dokter pamit kemudian.

Harusnya Kyuhyun istirahat, tapi dia tak bisa tidur. Kebetulan sakit kepalanya sudah berkurang. Dia ditunggui Kibum yang memaksakan diri untuk tidak masuk kerja demi Kyuhyun. Dia hanya duduk di dekat Kyuhyun, tak bergerak, tak berkata-kata, sampai Kyuhyun bosan dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyanya, memelas.

Kibum menggeleng, "Kukira kau yang marah padaku."

"Itu kan kemarin saat aku sangat percaya diri tidak mengambil berlian berhargamu. Setelah kejadian hari ini, aku tidak bisa marah lagi. Mana kutahu kalau aku akan melupakan kejadian saat aku mabuk?"

Kibum bergumam. "Kau dibius. Berarti, ada kemungkinan kau dibius juga saat mengambil berlian itu."

"Donghae bilang, kemungkinan aku memang mengambil berlianmu, tapi tanpa sadar. Kalau itu juga karena aku dibius, kenapa membiusku untuk mengambil berlianya?" Kyuhyun mendesah. Tidak habis pikir kenapa harus dia yang berada di posisi ini. "Kira-kira siapa yang melakukan hal seperti ini padaku?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu soal berlian. Walau kau menghilangkah semua harta bendaku, tidak masalah. Yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja." Kibum menggengam tangan Kyuhyun. "Bius itu bagian dari obat terlarang, menimbulkan efek buruk di tubuh manusia. Nanti siang kita ke rumah sakit. Lakukan tes untukmu dan pengobatan terbaik."

Kyuhyun mau menolak, tapi karena dia sendiri takut kalau benar obat bius itu mengadung semacam obat yang membuat candu, dia perlu memeriksakan diri dan melakukan pengobatan.

"Siapa teman yang kira-kira memberimu obat itu?" Kibum curiga salah satu dari mereka. Donghae saja tidak mungkin, tapi orang selain Donghae mungkin bisa meletakkan obat itu dalam gelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku pergi dengan banyak orang. Kita semua minum." Seingatnya, semua minum dari botol yang sama. Tidak ada minuman berbeda yang masuk mulutnya. Kalau dia kena bius, seharusnya teman-temannya juga kena. "Kita bisa pergi ke tempat Donghae. Kalau dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku, berarti ada orang luar yang membius kita."

Kibum tidak sependapat. Menurutnya salah satu teman Kyuhyunlah yang menaruh obat itu. Namun, demi kenyamanan kekasihnya, dia mengiyakan. Kibum akan ikut kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Oh, demi apa pun Kibum tidak rela Kyuhyun terluka, apalagi kena masalah dengan obat-obatan. Kyuhyun adalah kekasih tersempurna untuknya. Keselamatannya ada di tangan Kibum.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal karena kau tidak mengingat percintaan kita yang semalam, tapi kekhawatiranku jauh lebih besar..." Kibum meremat jemari Kyuhyun. Mengekspresikan kecemasannya. "Kita..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Kyuhyun memotong, menimbulkan senyum kecil di bibir Kibum. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa melakukannya lagi, nanti."

Sialnya, Kyuhyun juga menginginkannya lagi. Nanti, dia harus mengingat semuanya.

.

.

Donghae terpaksa jujur. Dia mengatakan kalau seharian itu Kyuhyun mengeluhkan hubungannya dengan Kibum. Bahkan frustrasi karena mereka belum bercinta sampai saat ini. Awalnya teman-teman hanya mengejeknya, menjadikannya bahan bully-an, tapi lama-kelamaan risih dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang mellow, seakan benar-benar tidak disayang Kibum. Seakan menunjukkan kalau Kibum memacarinya hanya untuk panjangan rumah. Maka dari itu, teman-temannya menyuruh Kyuhyun maju duluan. Kemudian mereka minum-minum. Hanya itu. Tidak mengetahui kalau di minuman itu ada obat biusnya.

"Terus terang aku sendiri dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku ingat semua yang kulakukan sampai detik ini."

Kyuhyun sedang menahan rasa malunya. Duduk diam di sofa, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kibum. Donghae jelas tidak mungkin berbohong kalau Kibum yang bertanya, tapi ya... marah dengan temannya itu tidak ada gunanya. Donghae jujur pun demi kebaikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Donghae mengendikkan bahu. "Tiga di antara mereka bertemu denganku pagi tadi, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lainnya."

"Kibum, apa kita perlu ke menemui mereka?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa Kibum. Begitu yang dibilang kekasihnya itu tadi. "Kalau mereka sama baiknya dengan Donghae, mereka akan berada di kantor masing-masing. Kalau keadaannya sama denganku, mereka pasti ada di rumah."

Kibum setuju lagi, tapi tidak segera pergi. Malah mengajukan pertanyaan pada Donghae, "Siapa dari teman-temanmu yang tahu tentang obat-obatan?"

"Kalau maksudmu obat bius, sepertinya tidak ada. Aku kenal mereka semua dengan baik." Donghae menjawab mantap. "Tapi... entahlah!" detik berikutnya berubah tidak yakin.

"Yang suka pergi ke Bar lebih dari siapa pun?"

"Kita semua suka pergi ke Bar. Tapi Eunhyuk adalah yang paling suka pergi ke Bar."

Kibum hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Gerak tubuh, warna kulit, mimik wajah, pandangan mata, ada dari temanmu itu yang berubah setelah sekian lama kau mengenalnya?"

Donghae mengerti arah pertanyaan Kibum. Kekasih sahabatnya itu pasti sedang mencari satu petunjuk dari teman-temannya. "Aku tidak memerhatikan secara detail wajah-wajah mereka, tapi ada satu yang wajahnya berubah pucat dari hari ke hari. Mukanya sayu, matanya seperti melotot setiap waktu, tapi dia tidak terlihat sedang kesusahan. Dia selalu senang." Mungkin itu yang dicari Kibum. Donghae patut membantu kalau itu demi sahabatnya.

"Jimmy, maksudmu?"

"Nah, itu Kyuhyun tahu!"

"Jimmy?" Gumam Kibum.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan.

Tidak berpamitan pada Donghae, Kibum langsung menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk diajaknya pergi. Donghae ditinggalkan sendirian sambil melongo di ruang kerjanya. Padahal masih ada yang ingin dia tanyakan pada kedua orang itu. Mungkin nanti kalau kedua orang itu sudah menemukan jawabannya.

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 6**

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Jimmy sekarang, kasihan.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau Kibum yang memerlakukannya dengan baik, memerlakukan Jimmy dengan tidak baik. Dua orang berbadan gempal yang dulu mendatanginya ke rumah, kali ini mendatangi Jimmy. Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, makanya diseret ke sini. Di hadapan Kibum, di hadapan Kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun sudah meminta pada Kibum agar tidak memerlakukan Jimmy dengan buruk, tapi Kibum tidak mau dengar. Kibum bilang semua yang dilakukannya untuk melindungi Kyuhyun. Betul, Kyuhyun tersanjung dengan perlakuan Kibum, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini juga.

Tahap pertama introgasi tidak berjalan mulus. Jimmy tidak mengakui apa yang dituduhkan padanya. Giliran Kibum yang bertanya, dengan lancar lelaki itu menceritakan semuanya.

Dia memang pecandu. Awalnya karena depresi, makin ke sini, dia menggunakan obat-obatan karena ketagihan. Karena Jimmy tidak mau selamanya berada di lingkaran sesat itu, dia mulai berkonsultasi dengan dokter untuk kecanduannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jadwalnya minggu depan sudah mulai rehab. Meskipun dia pecandu, sama sekali tidak mau menjerumuskan teman-temannya ke obat-obatan terlarang. Itu prinsip yang dipegangnya sampai saat ini.

Masalah obat di gelas Kyuhyun, memang dia yang menyarankan. Seperti yang dikeluhkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia ingin segera tidur dengan Kibum. Teman-temannya menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk maju duluan, dalam hal ini Jimmy membantu dengan memesan minuman berisi obat perangsang. Jimmy berani bersumpah bukan obat yang membuat kecanduan atau lupa ingatan seperti yang ditanyakan Kibum padanya.

"Kibum, aku rasa Jimmy tidak berbohong dalam hal ini."

Kibum melirik kekasihnya. Tidak suka kalau Kyuhyun membela orang yang telah mencelakakannya, dia mendengus keras.

"Mungkin saja minuman yang dipesannya tertukar. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun melirik kedua _bodyguard_ itu agar menjauh beberapa langkah dari Jimmy. Dia mendekati Kibum, harus membuat kekasihnya itu luluh agar mau melonggarkan kemarahannya pada Jimmy. "Dokter bilang, siang ini hasil lab dari pemeriksaanku kemarin akan keluar. Kita lihat saja, hasilnya akan sangat bagus. Tidak ada obat-obatan yang membuatku kecanduan."

Kibum berhasil ditarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Kyuhyun jelas duduk di sampingnya, takutnya meloncat lalu menerkam Jimmy. Sedangkan temannya itu, yang sekarang mengkerut karena terintimidasi, tengah duduk di depan mereka. Hanya berjarak satu meja dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk diskusi secara aman. Sementara orang-orang gempal bawahan Kibum, berdiri jauh dari mereka.

Sekali lagi Kibum membuka pembicaraan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Dari siapa kau memesan minuman untuk Kyuhyun?"

Nadanya masih mengintimidasi, tapi Jimmy merasa sedikit lega karena pawangnya Kibum ada di samping. Dan pawang itu sedikit banyak melindunginya dari monster mengerikan seperti Kibum. "Seorang pelayan yang kerja di Bar. Biasanya dia yang mengurus setiap transaksi." Transaksi yang dimaksud jelas berhubungan dengan obat. "Dia tidak mungkin keliru memberikan obat perangsang dengan obat lainnya."

"Darimana pelayan itu mendapatkan obat-obatan?"

"Mereka memasoknya dari luar, memproduksi sebagiannya, mengedarkan ke pengunjung Bar dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan."

Itu yang disebut lingkaran sesat. Orang-orang yang sudah menyetuh barang-barang haram tidak akan peduli dengan yang lain. Menghabiskan semua waktunya untuk senang-senang mengkonsumsi obat terlarang. Menghabiskan harta berdanya untuk membelinya. Mengorbankan harga diri, kesehatan, kebersamaan dengan keluarga, teman, dan kekasih demi barang itu. Bahkan mereka menganggap obat-obatan itu lebih enak dari pada seks. Serius, itu juga yang dirasakan Jimmy. Kebetulan dia mendapatkan pencerahan dalam minggu-minggu belakangan ini. Ada orang-orang yang menyayanginya lebih dari apa pun, dan dia menelantarkan mereka. Setelah dia sadar, dia mulai perubahan itu.

"Secara tidak langsung kau membuka rahasia Bar itu." Kibum menyilangkan kakinya bak aristokrat. Memandang tajam ke arah Jimmy, menyorotkan kekejaman yang seakan siap mencabik Jimmy kapan saja dia mau. "Siapa nama pemiliknya?"

Benar, Jimmy memilih membuka rahasia Bar itu dari pada berurusan dengan Kibum. Dia bisa menyembunyikan semuanya, tapi berakhir dengan kehancurannya dan keluarga, sanak saudara, dan mungkin orang-orang yang punya hubungan dekat dengannya. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Toh, lingkaran obat-obatan terlarang itu perlu dibrantas. Dan Kibum adalah salah satu orang yang bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan mereka.

"Rae. Kim... Rae." Sejujurnya Jimmy tidak tahu siapa nama asli pemilik Bar itu.

Sesuai janjinya pada Kyuhyun, kalau Jimmy tidak bersalah, dia harus melepaskannya tanpa ada cedera sedikit pun. Begitulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. "Jangan sekali-kali pergi ke Bar itu lagi kalau kau mau selamat . Pergi ke panti rehab, lebih cepat lebih baik!" Bukan saran, tapi perintah.

Jimmy mengangguk penuh rasa syukur.

Kibum mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkan jari-jari, kode agar kepala pelayan mendatanginya. "Antarkan dia keluar!"

"Eh, aku akan antarkan dia!" Kyuhyun menyerobot.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sisi Kibum, menarik Jimmy dari sofa dan membawanya ke luar ruangan diikuti kepala pelayan. Selama mereka belum jauh, terdengar lamat-lamat Kibum mengintruksikan anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki Bar itu. Pasti akan melaporkannya ke polisi setelah dapat bukti. Jimmy salut, tapi juga takut.

Sebelum meninggalnya rumah Kyuhyun, dalam arti sebenarnya rumah Kibum, Jimmy menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun. Berkata kalau dia senang punya teman yang bisa mengontrol kekuatan besar. Kyuhyun hanya meringis mengiyakan, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan temannya itu.

Sayangnya memang ada obat bius yang terdapat dalam darah Kyuhyun. Untung dosisinya kecil dan tidak menyebabkan kecanduan kalau penanganannya tepat. Dokter mengatakan obat itu sebangsa Rohypnol, banyak digunakan untuk pemaksaan seks. Biasanya digunakan oleh pecandu-pecandu untuk dicampurkan dengan ganja. Kasus Kyuhyun jauh lebih ringan. Dia dapat dosis rendah, reaksi kecil, dan tidak menimbulkan candu dengan syarat berhenti mengkonsumsinya.

"Apa obat itu juga bisa mendorong orang untuk mengambil barang-barang, kemudian lupa?"

Dokter tertawa kecil, menganggap pertanyaan Kyuhyun konyol

Kibum meliriknya tajam. Sekali lagi tidak senang Kyuhyun mengungkit soal berlian. Namun, Kyuhyun punya keinginan besar untuk tahu. Demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahu kekasihnya, Kibum membantu dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik.

"Obat apa yang membuat orang bisa lupa semua yang telah dilakukannya, tanpa ada kenaikan libido seperti yang barusan Anda sebutkan?"

Dokter itu tersenyum, itu baru pertanyaan yang tepat. "Semua narkotika menyebabkan hal seperti itu, Tuan Kim." Dokter mengambil contoh ganja. Menimbulkan efek euforia yang berlebihan bagi penggunanya. Seumpama si pengguna melakukan banyak hal, sebagian besar tidak mampu mengingatnya.

Karena belum puas dengan jawaban itu, Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Pertanyaannya ditertawakan lagi oleh Dokter sampai Kibum menyarankannya untuk menceritakan kejadian berlian itu. Kyuhyun menceritakannya, menambahkan dan mengurangi satu dua hal agar tidak terdegar kalau dia pencurinya. Mengambil berlian itu tanpa sadar dan melupakannya, intinya hanya itu. Sedangkan berlian itu hilang entah ke mana.

"Oh, yang seperti itu..." Dokter tersenyum kecil. "Dulu pernah ada kasus serupa. Tapi tidak disengaja. Biar saya ceritakan."

Kyuhyun bersedia mendengarkan.

Seorang laki-laki mendadak berhenti merokok. Karena terlalu kecaduan nikotin, dia jadi mudah lelah, gelisah, pikirannya kacau, dan insomnia parah. Suatu malam dia berdebat dengan orang tuanya soal adik perempuannya yang menolak dijodohkan. Lelaki itu kasihan dengan adik perempuannya. Tidak setuju kalau adiknya dipaksa. Dia kalah berdebat, berakhir keluar rumah dalam keadaan kesal. Dia menemui temannya dan menceritakan segala masalahnya, kemudian tanpa dia tahu, temannya itu memberikan narkotika dengan dosis lumayan tinggi untuk membantu melupakan masalah atau sekedar bisa tidur nyenyak.

Esok hari, dia dibangunkan orang tuanya dengan berita buruk. Adik perempuannya menghilang. Padahal semalaman telah dikunci di dalam kamar. Kunci kamarnya dijebol dari luar. Dan adiknya menghilang. Lelaki itu beserta orang tuanya mencari. Dengan bantuan polisi mereka menemukan adik perempuan itu jauh di luar kota beberapa hari setelahnya. Adiknya itu mengaku ditolong kakaknya melarikan diri. Menjebol kunci pintu dan membiayai pelariannya. Tapi si kakak tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Jadi, ada yang memberiku narkotika jenis itu?" Kyuhyun khawatir berliannya hilang cuma-cuma. Dokter memberi kemungkinan lain, kehilangan memori jangka pendek, itu sering terjadi pada banyak orang. Kyuhyun menyangkal. Hanya dua kejadian yang dia lupakan, berlian itu dan hubungannya dengan Kibum. Jadi, tidak mungkin hilang ingatan jangka pendek. "Aku lupa menaruh berlianku, bagaimana cara aku mengingatnya?"

Sebenarnya ada, tapi Dokter tidak menyebutkannya. Memilih menggeleng demi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari obat terlarang itu.

"Berlian bisa dibeli lagi, Kyu." Kibum menyarankan.

"Tapi itu mahal..."

Kibum menggeleng. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidak membahasnya.

Konsultasi pada dokter selesai. Mereka jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke rumah. Bahkan memutuskan makan malam di luar agar lebih mesra dari sebelumnya. Selesai makan malam, mereka pulang.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya duduk mengantuk di ranjang mereka. Tadi Kyuhyun sudah tidur ketika Kibum meningalkan selimut mereka. Tak disangka kalau Kyuhyun bangun hanya karena tak ada Kibum di sampingnya.

"Aku segera kembali. Kau tidur saja!"

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka-tertutup tak mampu menahan kantuk, tapi memaksa diri untuk tahu ke mana Kibum akan meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya tak masalah Kibum pergi ke mana, hanya untuk malam ini Kyuhyun merasa tak ingin ditinggalkan kekasihnya itu walau sebentar. Kan, mereka baru saja berpelukan. Kalau Kibum pergi, kehangatannya hilang.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ke ruang kendali CCTV."

"Aku ikut!"

Kibum menggeleng. Tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak mampu bertahan dari kantuknya. Dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun akan tidur di jalan, lebih baik tidak usah ikut. "Tidur saja. Aku hanya sebentar!"

"Kau janji akan segera kembali?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun merebah lagi. Menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebalnya. Tanpa menunggu Kibum berkata apa pun langsung masuk ke alam mimpi. Melihat Kyuhyun kembali tidur secepat itu, Kibum hampir menduga kekasihnya itu baru saja ngelindur. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing kejadian barusan, segera membuka pintu kamar dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaunya.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun terjaga, Kibum masih belum ada di tempat tidur mereka. Melihat ke nakas, hampir jam 2 malam. Kibum bilang cuma sebentar, tapi tidak kembali sampai sekarang. Dia bangkit dari ranjang, pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Kibum baru saja naik ke ranjang.

"Kau menungguku?"

Sejujurnya tidak. Kyuhyun tidak peduli kapan Kibum akan kembali ke kamar. Dia bisa tidur nyenyak saja sudah cukup. Namun, Kibum menampakkan ekspresi bersalah itu langka, Kyuhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu.

Dia mendekat ke ranjang sambil cemberut.

"Kau bilang sebentar. Aku tidur sebentar, lalu bangun, tapi kau tidak muncul-mucul juga." Naik ke ranjang tanpa memandang Kibum. Raut mukanya masam, memerlihatkan ketidaksukaan pada Kibum. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur!"

"Maafkan aku. Kupikir kau akan tidur sampai pagi!"

"Tidak usah dibicarakan!"

Sekali-kali mengerjai Kibum, tidak apa-apa. Kibum bilang suka padanya, untuk menguji cintanya itu, Kyuhyun patut melakukan ini.

Dia menempati tempat yang sama seperti tadi. Merebah dan menyelimuti diri sendiri. Mengabaikan Kibum, padahal kekasihnya itu minta perhatian darinya. Kibum merespon cepat. Mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan merengkuhnya. Sayangnya Kyuhyun langsung mengubah arah tidurnya, membelakangi Kibum. Sekarang Kibum hanya mampu memeluk punggungnya. Melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun dan mengecupi rambut dan pundak Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Jangan marah!"

"Siapa yang marah?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Kalau tidak marah kenapa bersikap seperti ini?" Kibum mengelus Kyuhyun. Mengecup tengkuknya berkali-kali.

Tidak marah, Kyuhyun hanya menggoda Kibum. Kalau sudah begini dia jadi tahu kalau Kibum benar-benar suka padanya. Ya... walau terkadang gamang juga, sikap Kibum itu betulan atau hanya... Ah, Kyuhyun tak mau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Kalaupun dia tidak bisa membaca isi hati dan pikiran Kibum, yang sekarang dia terima adalah sikap baik, itu sudah cukup.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika Kibum membujuknya. Ciumannya juga melegakan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi, aku dapat pencerahan." Kyuhyun tertarik dengan topik yang dibawa Kibum. Tidak lagi mengabaikan kekasihnya, tapi masih belum menunjukkan wajahnya. "Kemungkinan kau dibius, kemudian diprovokasi untuk mengambil berlian. Entah di bagian rumahku yang mana, kau memberikan berlian itu atau orang yang memprovokasimu itu mengambil berliannya darimu. Kemudian kau lupa semuanya keesokan harinya."

"Memanfaatkan aku?"

Kibum mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Membawa kekasihnya bergelung di dalam selumut dan berbagi kehangatan. Nafasnya bertiup lembut dan hangat menerpa tengkuk Kyuhyun, hampir-hampir membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan membalas pelukan Kibum. Tapi dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Mau mendengar cerita Kibum sampai habis sebelum mulai mesra-mesran lebih lanjut.

"Kemungkinan begitu." Kibum meggosokkan pipinya pada rambut Kyuhyun. Kasar tapi halus. Geli-geli nikmat, bikin candu. "Aku ke ruang kendali untuk memeriksa CCTV."

"Kau dapat apa?"

"Tempat-tempat kemungkinan berlian itu berpindah dari tanganmu. Juga orang-orang yang kemungkinan memerdayamu." Kibum menambahkan, "Anak buahku juga sudah dapat beberapa informasi saol pemilik Bar yang biasa kau kunjungi itu. Kita menemukan banyak bukti yang akan memberatkannya kalau sampai orang itu terbukti sengaja mencelakakanmu dengan obat itu."

Ceritanya, Kibum hanya akan menuntut pemilik Bar kalau terbukti mencelakai Kyuhyun. Meskipun tersanjung, Kyuhyun tidak setuju dengan niatan Kibum. Jelas-jelas Bar itu mengedarkan obat terlarang, mereka mencelakai Kyuhyun atau tidak, Kibum tetap harus melaporkannya ke polisi.

"Anak buahku masih berusaha menemuinya."

"Kau akan melaporkannya ke polisi kalau ada hubungannya dengan obat yang dimasukkan ke minumanku?" Kibum mengiyakan. "Kenapa tidak langsung dilaporkan, jelas-jelas Bar itu memproduksi obat terlarang. Makin lama dibiarkan, akan makin banyak korbannya."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya akan melaporkannya kalau ada hubungannya dengan kasusmu, tapi kalau kau mau aku melaporkannya sesegera mungkin, aku akan lakukan!"

Kyuhyun langsung mendesah keras-keras.

"Yakinkan aku kalau kau tak mengenal pemilik Bar itu?"

"Tidak. sebagian besar pengunjung Bar hanya tahu namanya, tidak pernah melihat orangnya. Aku dan teman-temanku pun sama tak tahunya tentang pemilik Bar itu."

"Berarti tak ada motif untuk menyakitimu." Kibum menarik Kyuhyun. Menggulingkan untuk menghadapnya. Kyuhyun menurut. Lagipula dia tidak tahan untuk terus-terusan membelakangi Kibum. Ingin tidur berpelukan lagi dengan kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan menangani ini sesegera mungkin. Besok-besok, kalau kau ingin minum dengan teman-temanmu, ajak mereka ke sini saja. Lebih aman."

Alasannya selalu agar Kyuhyun aman. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Kibum yang sesungguhnya pada Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun jadi galau berkepanjangan kalau begini terus.

"Kau bilang akan pergi kerja, besok. Sudah yakin? Tidak ingin tinggal di rumah saja. Aku siap menghidupimu kalau kau memutuskan tidak bekerja lagi!"

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Kau pikir aku ini orang macam apa? Selama aku masih bisa bekerja, untuk apa bergantung hidup padamu!" katanya congkak. Langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Kibum, lalu memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tersinggung memang, tapi dia tidak akan pura-pura merajuk seperti tadi.

"Kau mengatakan ingin dihidupi kemarin, ternyata kau juga melupakan bagian itu," gumam Kibum sambil menyusul Kibum memejamkan mata.

Satu jam sebelum jam pulang kerja, Donghae menghubungi Kyuhyun. Menyuruhnya melihat berita di TV atau di mana saja. Ketika Kyuhyun dengan penasaran melakukan perintah Donghae, dia mendapati berita penggerebekan Bar tempat biasa dia dan teman-temannya minum-minum. Ditemukan berbagai obat terlarang di sana. Bahkan ada beberapa yang diproduksi sendiri. Rumah pemiliknya juga digerebek. Ada barang bukti perjanjian kerja sama dengan orang beridentitas palsu yang disinyalir sebagai bandar obat terlarang. Beberapa nota jual beli yang belum teridentifikasi dan rekening bank berjumlah ratusan juta dolar. Polisi menyitanya. Hanya sayang si pemilik rumah telah meninggalkan rumah sebelum polisi datang. Keluarganya pun tak ada yang tahu kemana orang itu pergi.

" _Pasti kekasihmu yang melakukannya."_

"Kupikir juga begitu."

" _Sayangnya Rae kabur. Tapi aku yakin, cepat atau lambat dia akan ditemukan polisi."_ Donghae juga muak mendengar kebenaran berita bahwa Bar itu membuat dan mengedarkan obat-obatan terlarang. Untung saja dia tidak kena. Cuma Jimmy dan Kyuhyun, dan keduanya sudah teratasi. Jimmy sudah mulai mengurus rehabilitasinya, Kyuhyun ditangani dokter dengan baik, sekarang pun Bar yang menyebabkan kekacauan itu sudah digerebek, tidak akan ada masalah lagi kedepannya. _"Setelah ini kau tinggal menyelesaikan kasus berlian itu."_

"Memang aku terbukti mengambil berlian itu, tapi Kibum sudah tahu kalau aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar." Donghae menyelamatinya dari ujung telepon. "Semalam dia pergi ke ruang kendali untuk mengecek CCTV. Dia bilang ada beberapa orang yang mungkin memanfaatkanku, mengambil berlian itu dari tanganku saat aku tidak sadar."

" _Bagus kalau begitu. Akan cepat selesai kalau Kibum turun tangan. Selain berlian itu ketemu, orang yang memanfaatkamu juga akan ditemukan. Dia akan dipenjara, sementara kau bebas."_

Donghae menuturkan banyak hal sampai telinga Kyuhyun panas mendengarnya. Namun, semua yang diomongkan Donghae itu benar. Selama ini teman baiknya itulah yang membantu Kyuhyun di segala masalah. Memberinya banyak masukan dan solusi. Meski solusinya anti mainstream, terbukti jitu menyelesaikan masalah.

Terakhir Donghae mengatakan, _"Ketika semuanya sudah berhasil terungkap, kau bisa hidup tenang dengan Kibum."_ Donghae tertawa di akhir kalimatnya sampai tidak sadar menggumamkan kalimat lain yang terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. _"Imbalan besar menantiku!"_ sambil tertawa lagi.

"Imbalan apa?" Kyuhyun langsung menyahut.

" _Ya..."_ Donghae menjeda. _"...kau harus memberiku imbalan. Kalau kau bisa hidup langgeng dengan Kibum, tentu saja berkat ide jenius yang keluar dari otakku. Untuk mengapresiasi ideku itu, kau harus memberiku imbalan!"_

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut mendoakan supaya masalah ini cepat selesai!"

" _Pasti!"_

.

.

Satu jam setelahnya, Kyuhyun sudah duduk di jog depan mobil Kibum. Sebelahan dengan si empunya mobil. Padahal Kyuhyun berangkat kerja membawa mobil sendiri, dengan dijemput Kibum, mobilnya harus ditinggal di baseman gedung kantor.

"Kau memangkas jam kerjamu lagi?"

"Aku bosnya. Tidak masalah aku datang ke kantor atau tidak."

Kyuhyun juga bos, tapi kadang kala kerja anak buahnya jadi kacau kalau dia tak datang. Selalu saja ada yang butuh bimbingan darinya. Anak buahnya juga bilang kalau tak ada Kyuhyun, bekerja jadi tidak bersemangat. Jadi, Kyuhyun dituntut hadir tiap harinya. Hari ini, pertama kalinya masuk kerja, pekerjaan Kyuhyun menumpuk. Padahal mood kerjanya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Tapi lumayan, hari ini dia mampu mengejakan separuh lebih.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lekat-lekat, makanya kekasihnya itu bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia barus aja terkejut dengan sikap sombong Kibum. Tapi, ya, Kibum memang pantas sombong. Dia kaya, pintar, dan tentu saja menakutkan,mana ada karyawan yang berani main-main di kantor meski Kibum tidak datang. "Aku sudah lihat berita penggerebekan Bar itu. Kenapa gerebekannya siang hari, kalau malam hari, akan banyak orang yang tertangkap. Rae saja sampai bisa kabur, kan?"

"Kalau digerebek malam hari, bisa jadi teman-temanmu sedang ada di sana. Kau mau teman-temanmu tertangkap juga?" Kibum sampai memikirkan teman-teman Kyuhyun, kalau bukan perhatian padanya, apalagi sekarang? Ini sudah pasti karena Kibum cinta. Kyuhyun sudah tidak boleh lagi meragukan perhatian yang diberikan Kibum padanya. Hanya perlu menerima lelaki itu. Kebetulan kan, Kyuhyun juga suka padanya. Kalau dua hati sudah sama-sama terpaut, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

Kyuhyun tertangkap basah, tpai dia masih mengelak, "Tidak ada. Kau kenapa sampai memikirkan teman-temanku juga?"

"Semua orang berhak untuk kesempatan kedua."

 _Alasan, pasti karena dirinya, Kibum melakukan itu._ Kyuhyun berpikir narsis.

"Masalah pemilik Bar itu, akan selesai setelah malam ini." Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, mengernyit kepada Kibum. "Setelah urusanku denganya selesai, dia akan kuantar ke kantor polisi."

"Kau menculiknya?" Pantas pemilik Bar itu tidak ada di rumahnya, Kibum menahannya ternyata.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak menculiknya, hanya meminta waktunya sebentar. Aku mau pastikan obat yang diletakkan diminumanmu itu disengaja atau tidak olehnya."

"Kibum..."

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu ikut campur. Tahu beres saja!" Kyuhyun tutup mulut. Bukannya sudah tidak mau protes, tapi takut. Kibum itu kasar tapi manis, manis tapi kasar, Kyuhyun bingung seperti apa Kibum sebenarnya. "Mau Jalan-jalan, lalu makan di luar?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, belum habis ketakutannya. Dia baru saja berfikir untuk hidup dengan Kibum, tapi Kibum malah menunjukkan sisi menakutkannya. Kalau begitu harus menjaga jarak aman dengan lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menguping. Ketika dia pergi ke belakang, dia mendengar Kibum menelepon. Kibum mengatakan banyak hal-hal mengerikan, seperti _'gunakan cara apa pun sampai dia mengaku'_ kemudian _'cari orang yang disebutkannya, seret ke hadapanku sebelum habis minggu ini'_. Untung tidak ada kata habisi, bunuh, eksekusi, kalau tidak Kyuhyun sudah pasti lari dari tempat itu.

Benar atau tidak, Kibum melakukan semua itu demi dirinya? Kyuhyun sanksi, pasalnya menurut Kyuhyun sendiri, masalahnya tidak semengerikan itu. Kibum malah yang bertindak mengerikan. Tiba-tiba menyelidiki kasus obat, menyelidiki kasus berlian, tapi dengan porsi yang berlebihan. Kalau memang sudah menemukan bukti, lapor kepolisi akan lebih mudah. Kenapa Kibum repot-repot mengurusinya sendiri?

Atau jangan-jangan...

Kyuhyun dimanfaatkan Kibum?

Baru sadar kalau dia terbengong ketika Kibum dengan mesra memerangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukan. "Kenapa bengong di sini?"

Sejujurnya kaget, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berani pasang muka kagetnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau mengajakmu masuk."

Kibum menciumnya berkali-kali sampai pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun yang baru datang hendak memberikan jaket yang diminta Kyuhyun tadi, berbalik arah meninggalkan majikannya.

"Cuacanya sedang bagus. Mau jalan-jalan di luar sebentar sebelum makan malam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa berfikir. Kibum langsung melepas jaketnya. Setelah mengenakannya pada Kyuhyun, dia menggandeng kekasihnya itu keluar rumah. Jalan-jalan di taman mereka sendiri. Melewati bunga-bunga yang tidak begitu terlihat lagi warnanya karena sudah mulai gelap, kemudian melewati kolam ikan, lalu berhenti di bangku taman. Kibum menariknya duduk.

Awalnya agak gelap, tapi entah pembantu Kibum yang mana telah menyalakan lampu taman. Keduanya duduk di bawah lampu temaran itu. Menatap langit setengah gelap yang ada di atas mereka. Berangkulan. Kibum yang merangkul, Kyuhyun hanya ikut saja apa yang dibuat Kibum untuknya.

"Kau suka tinggal di sini?" Kyuhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Kibum. "Kalau suka, kemasi semua barang-barang pribadimu di rumah lama. Pindahkan ke sini. Rumahmu itu, biar ditempati sepupumu. Kudengar dia mau pindah ke sini. Butuh tempat tinggal, kan?" Ketika Kyuhyun meliriknya, melontarkan pertanyaan 'kenapa Kibum bisa tahu?', Kibum menambahkan, "Aku kekasihmu, sudah sewajarnya tahu banyak hal tentangmu."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang aku? Bahkan sepupuku?"

Kibum tidak menjawab, malah melontarkan perkataan lain. "Aku hanya berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik." Kemudian menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. "Yang pasti sejak menjadi kekasihmu, aku berusaha tidak mengecewakan."

Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak curiga pada Kibum, tapi sikap Kibum kali ini membuat kecurigaan Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun punya firasat kalau Kibum telah tahu dirinya bukan ketika mereka mulai pacaran, tapi sudah sejak lama. Takutnya dia dimanfaatkan Kibum itu adalah kenyataan. Bisa jadi Kibum memacarinya, namun ada maksud lain. Memang tidak tahu maksud lain itu apa, tapi Kyuhyun mulai yakin.

Tangan Kibum menarik kepala Kyuhyun sejajar mukanya. Jemarinya membingkai wajah itu. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun tepat di mata. Padangan jatuh cinta. Duh, Kyuhyun tidak kuat. Dia terpesona dengan Kibum. Meski otaknya mengaktifkan alarm peringatan, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Apa betul ini yang dinamakan terlanjur jatuh cinta? Mana bibir Kibum menggoda sekali. Berkali-kali dicium lelaki itu, bikin candu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ciuman.

Ketika Kibum memajukan mukanya, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kibum dari mukanya. Dia yang menarik kepala Kibum, memajukan muka mereka lebih cepat sampai terjadi tubrukan bibir. Kibum melumat bibirnya, demikian Kyuhyun melumat bibir Kibum.

Persetan kalau Kibum mau memanfaatkannya, yang penting enak dulu. Konsekuensi pikirkan belakangan.

Ciuman Kibum merembet ke leher. Kyuhyun sampai mendongak, mengeram, dan mendesah nikmat. Rela meninggalkan makan malam asal yang ini berlanjut dan tidak dilupakan Kyuhyun lagi.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 7**

"Itu sih kau sendiri yang menarik ulur perasaanmu. Kalau kau memang suka, mau Kibum baik atau jahat, kau akan tetap suka!" Donghae menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa ruang tamunya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya berpikir tentang pernyataan yang barusan dia lontarkan. "Bahkan kemarin-kemarin kau tidak malu mengakui keinginanmu tidur dengannya. Kenapa sekarang bimbang tentang perasaanmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun suka Kibum, tapi dia takut dimanfaatkan. Namun, teringat pembahasannya dengan Donghae waktu itu bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dimanfaatkan Kibum darinya, dia jadi bimbang. Sikap seperti apa yang harus diperlihatkannya di depan Kibum?

"Aku curiga, kau yang berniat memanfaatkan Kibum, bukan sebaliknya!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka. "Sebenarnya kau itu temanku atau temannya Kibum?"

"Ya, temanmu lah!"

"Kenapa membela Kibum?" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. Donghae balik mendelik, tapi benar juga. Kenapa membela Kibum kalau dia temannya Kyuhyun, lalu menormalkan matanya. "Kau mengumpankan aku pada Kibum agar kau bisa dapat manfaatnya, kan?"

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Kyu." Donghae protes. Jelas-jelas dia membantu Kyuhyun suka rela, malah dituduh memanfaatkan. "Awalnya kau sendiri yang minta saran dariku. Sekarang kau menuduhku!"

"Habisnya kau semangat sekali membuatku terus bersama Kibum."

"Kan sudah kubilang dari kemarin-kemarin. Kalau kau bersama Kibum banyak manfaatnya, tapi bukan berarti kita memanfaatkannya. Kau sendiri setuju dengan itu."

Kyuhyun mendengus.

Dia merasakan manfaat dari statusnya sekarang. Merasa menjadi lebih mulia dari sebelumnya. Dulu apa-apa dilakukan sendiri, sekarang ada pelayan pribadi. Dulu tinggal di apartemen, tiap hari kesepian, sekarang tinggal di rumah besar dengan banyak orang. Bahkan tidur tidak sendirian lagi. Ada Kibum yang sampai sekarang belum pernah absen menemaninya. Sudah begitu, makanan yang disajikan koki rumah jauh lebih enak dan sehat daripada kalau dia beli di luar.

Kyuhyun mendengus sekali lagi.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Terlalu mengantungkan diri pada saran-saran dari Donghae, terasa tidak lengkap kalau kali ini tidak minta saran darinya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada temannya itu. Keresahannya tentang sifat Kibum, sampai kasus yang tiba-tiba ditangani Kibum tanpa Kyuhyun diperbolehkan ikut campur. Tentang Kibum yang mengetahui semua hal dalam dirinya juga diceritakannyap pada Donghae. Tinggal bagaimana Kyuhyun harus melanjutkan hidup di tempat Kibum.

"Kalau menurutku, sementara ini ikut saja apa kata Kibum. Coba dekati semua orang yang tinggal di rumah itu. Korek apa saja yang berhubungan tentang Kibum. Kalau bisa, tanya langsung dari Kibum." Donghae membuat Kyuhyun cemberut, pasalnya susah mengorek informasi kalau tidak Kibum sendiri yang mengatakan padanya. Terakhir kali Kibum menceritakan soal dirinya sendiri, itu adalah gosip tentang wanita yang dikencaninya. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi cerita lainnya. "Mendengar ceritamu, aku sendiri juga curiga kalau Kibum tak menyukaimu, tapi perlu kau pertimbangkan sikap baiknya itu."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"Seumpama dia tidak benar-benar suka, selama dia masih memerlakukanmu dengan baik, kau punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya menyukaimu."

"Benar juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Setiap hari kau bersamanya, kau pasti bisa temukan caramu sendiri."

Kemudian _ringtone_ ponsel Kyuhyun mengiterupsi pembicaraan. Kyuhyun melihatnya, nama kekasihnya ada di layar. Segera diangkatnya, Kibum mengatakan kalau dia sudah ada di luar rumah Donghae. Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya kemudian.

"Kau bilang pada Kibum kalau kau pergi ke sini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia ingin aku memberitahunya kemanapun aku pergi. Supaya kalau ada apa-apa, dia bisa langsung menemukanku."

"Sepertinya Kibum memang suka padamu, " gumam Donghae. "...waspada saja lah!" katanya kemudian.

Donghae mengantar Kyuhyun keluar rumah. Kibum masih ada dalam mobilnya, sedang mengutak-atik ponsel ketika mereka keluar. Lelaki itu segera meengantongi ponselnya, mencondongkan tubuh, membuka pintu samping untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kekasihmu tidak menyapaku, Kyu. Dia jarang menganggapku ada. Padahal aku sering membantumu, harusnya dia berterima kasih, kan?"

Kyuhyun menepuk sahabatnya itu. "Kau tahu sifatnya," katanya, memeringatkan Donghae agar tidak mengeluh dengan perlakuan Kibum. "Aku pulang. Kalau ada kemajuan, nanti kuberitahu!"

.

.

Kibum menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun ketika masuk rumah. Kepala pelayan menyambut mereka, mengatakan kalau ada sepupu Kibum menunggu mereka sejak sejam yang lalu. Kyuhyun diajak Kibum menemui sepupunya. Yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa sambil ngemil jajanan yang disiapkan koki rumah.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" _to the point_. Bahkan sebelum sepupunya tahu kedatangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Jangan bilang ada masalah lagi dengan devisi yang kau pimpin!"

Sepupunya menghentikan makannya. Menoleh, kemudian tersenyum melihat Kibum. "Tidak ada masalah apa-apa," jawabnya. Matanya segera menangkap Kyuhyun, menangkap gandegan tangan mereka juga. "Siapa, Hyung?"

"Kekasihku!"

Sepupunya melongo. "Kau punya kekasih tapi tak memberitahuku?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Si sepupu mencebik. "Aku, kan sepupu...mu," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Dia memang sepupunya Kibum, tapi ragu kalau Kibum mengakuinya. Walau pada kenyataannya mereka punya hubungan darah, cukup dekat, Kibum tidak pernah berbagi cerita apa pun padanya. "Hi..." sapanya pada Kyuhyun. "...aku Jae. Sepupunya Kibum hyung!" Dia mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut uluran balik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tertarik dengan Kibum hyung? Dia kan..." Karena Kibum meliriknya tajam, perkataannya terpotong. Disabungnya dengan tawa kecil, "Hehehe... aku tidak akan menjelekkanmu di hadapan kekasihmu, Hyung." Jae mengangkat dua jari, membuat tanda V untuk Kibum.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

"Biasanya aku juga datang ke sini, kau tidak pernah mengintrogasiku. Memangnya datang ke sini harus punya alasan, ya?" Jae melirik Kibum, melihat Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan pengaduan pada Kyuhyun. "Mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih, kau jadi _over protektif_ terhadap apa pun," gerutunya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu alasannya, tidak usah menggerutu!"

Jae nyengir. "Iya. Aku ke sini hari ini mau numpang makan malam sekaligus memberitahukan padamu kalau besok aku akan tinggal di sini. Seminggu!"

Kibum meliriknya tajam lagi. Agaknya tidak suka ada orang lain di rumah ini. Karena menurut Kibum, kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun akan terganggu sepupunya itu. Jae adalah perusuh. Masa mudahnya dihabiskan untuk membuat onar. Membangkang pada orang tua, bahkan sering kabur-kaburan saat sekolah. Untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya saja, dia harus ditekan banyak pihak, kalau tidak begitu, selamanya dia akan jadi begajulan. Dan nasib baik, Kibum mau memberinya pekerjaan.

Awal bekerja, Jae sudah banyak membuat kesalahan. Baru diangkat jadi menager, dia sudah membuat devisi yang dipimpinnya rugi. Untung keluarga besarnya orang kaya semua. Jadi, kerugian bisa ditutupi. Tapi tidak selamanya keluarga akan baik padanya. Selama setahun ini semua pekerjaan Jae diawasi. Gajinya dibuat sama dengan manager di devisi lain. Tidak ada fasilitas khusus dari orang tua. Dia diharusnya membayar pengeluarannya dengan gajinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Jae ingin tinggal di apartemen mewah, jauh dari orang tuanya agar tidak diawasi terus. Tapi sayangnya, orang tuanya tidak mau membelikannya apartemen. Alhasil dia menyewa flat murah, dengan biaya perbulan, mulai dari bayar sewa, listrik, air, telepon, dan tagihan-tagihan lainnya, menguras hampir setengah dari gajinya. Sisanya untuk foya-foya. Maka dari itu, Jae sering datang ke rumah Kibum hanya untuk numpang kemewahan di rumah ini.

"Seperti biasanya," tambahnya.

Kibum melengos, menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil pada Jae sebelum mengikuti langkah Kibum masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Karena kita akan makan bersama, kalian mandi yang cepat. Aku sudah lapar!" teriak Jae sebelum Kibum dan Kyuhyun jauh.

Di ruang duduk, Kyuhyun dan Kibum mesra-mesraan. Tidak mesra-mesra amat, sih. Hanya _skinship_ seperti biasanya. Tumben, Kibum tidak mengerjakan apa pun. Dia khususkan waktunya untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum meletakkan kepalanya di pundah Kyuhyun. Matanya ikut memerharikan kekasihnya yang tengah memeriksa email di laptop. Tumben-tumbennya dia malas begerak seperti sekarang ini. Tebakan Kyuhyun, Kibum sedang sangat capek bekerja.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan forsir dirimu dengan pekerjaan!"

"Hmmm?" Kibum tidak menangkap maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang sangat lelah kan, sekarang?"

Kibum melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. "Tidak juga. Jam kerjaku sudah kupotong 3 jam semenjak kau tinggal di sini." Kibum mengecup leher Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma sabun mandinya. Meski sabun itu dipakainya juga, aromanya jadi beda kalau Kyuhyun yang pakai. Lebih segar. Maka dari itu, Kibum tidak bosan mengendus tubuh Kyuhyun. "Aku cuma memikirkan hubungan kita..."

"Ada apa dengan hubungan kita?"

"Kenapa aku tidak berhubungan denganmu dari dulu-dulu?" Kibum menjawab dengan pertanyaan. "Aku merasa nyaman tiap kali ada kau di sisiku."

 _Apa Kibum sedang menggombal?_

Untuk ukuran orang yang jarang tersenyum, tidak mungkin kalau Kibum menggombal. Kyuhyun menduga apa yang dikatakan Kibum sekarang adalah kenyataan. Siapa tahu Kibum adalah hadian dari Tuhan untuknya. Selama ini Tuhan membuatnya tidak laku, tapi sebenarnya menyiapkan orang terbaik untuknya, yaitu Kibum. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menahan senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati untuk Tuhan.

Muka Kyuhyun memanas. Entah gombal atau sungguhan, yang jelas kalimat Kibum barusan membuatnya terenyuh. Dia tersenyum kecil, malu-malu mau.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini." Mengecupi Kyuhyun, menyentuh sekujur tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Namun, Kibum tidak pernah punya kesempatan bagus. Tangannya menelusup ke balik piyama Kyuhyun, mengelus kulit perut datar Kyuhyun dan mencubit-cubit kecil. "Tinggal bersama dan bersemesraan setiap hati dengan kekasihku."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan laptopnya sejenak. "Dengan kekasihmu sebelum aku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah punya kekasih..." Pernah punya, tapi tidak sedekat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Belum ada orang selain keluarga yang pernah menginap di rumah ini. Hanya Kyuhyun. Itu menandakan kalau hubungan yang dijalinnya dengan Kyuhyun tidaklah main-main. "...selain kau, yang kuijinkan tinggal di sini. Bahkan menginap pun tidak pernah." Kalau mereka mau ngapa-ngapain, Kibum akan membawanya ke hotel. Atau ke rumah kekasihnya.

Kibum dididik dengan baik semasa kecilnya. Kata kakeknya, kekasih yang dibawa pulang yang diperbolehkan menginap atau tinggal di rumahnya, harus orang yang tepat untuk jadi nyonya rumah. Harus teliti dalam segala hal, termasuk memilih pendamping hidup. Karena kestabilan dan kesuksesan seseorang itu salah satunya dari dukungan orang terdekat, yaitu pendaping hidup. Petuah ini dijalankan oleh semua keluarga. Maka dari itu, semua anggota keluarga Kim, sukses besar. Meskipun sering terdengar gosip-gosip perselingkuhan dan gonta-ganti pasangan dalam anggota keluarga, tidak pernah ada kawin cerai.

Masalah Jae yang badung itu, lain soal. Kakek sudah meninggal ketika Jae masih kecil. Ketika nasehat itu dituturkan oleh orang lain, tidak mempan pada Jae. Jadi, mereka hanya bisa mendidik anak muda itu dengan ketat, sekarang ini. Meski sifatnya sudah mulai berubah, tidak akan dilonggarkan pengawasan ketat itu sebelum Jae berubah total.

"Aku tersanjung."

Kibum meraih dagu Kyuhyun, lalu mencium bibirnya. Laptop di pangkuan Kyuhyun diambil, diletakkan di meja. Kyuhyun dihadapkan padanya, kemudian dijatuhi ciuman di pertengahan alisnya. "Masalah dengan pemilik Bar itu sudah selesai. Kau mau dengar berita bagusnya?" tanyanya sambil menyentuhkan hidung-hidung mereka. Menggesekannya bolak-balik sampai Kyuhyun geli sendiri. "Berita baiknya obat yang terminum olehmu itu hanya salah sasaran. Pelayan salah mengambil dan salah memberikan. Artinya tidak ada orang yang berniat menyelaikaimu di Bar itu."

"Pemiliknya?"

"Sudah kukirim ke kantor polisi." Kibum menciumi wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya, dagunya, lehernya. Mengulum jakunnya, menjilat tulang selangkanya, dan menghisap kulit di atas dadanya. "Sayangnya..."

"Ada berita buruknya?" tanya Kyuhyun, selesai mendesah berkali-kali karena dikecupi Kibum. Nafasnya lebih pendek, lebih keras seperti orang kena asma... Asmara maksudnya.

Kibum menggeleng. "Selain kita belum bercinta lagi semenjak kau melupakan percintaan kita waktu itu, tidak ada berita buruk lainnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa.

Apa boleh buat. Efek obat itu memang membuat penggunanya tidak mengingat kejadian yang sudah dilakukan. Kata dokter, itu adalah obat perkosaan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat bergairah malam itu. Mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan sangat tidak berdaya pagi harinya, Kyuhyun sendiri menduga percintaan hebat telah dilakukannya dengan Kibum. Berapa kali tepatnya, Kibum tidak memberitahu.

Kyuhyun didorongnya merebah ke sofa. Kibum menindihnya. Menepatkan diri di sela-sela kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan menepatkan tubuhnya tidak terlalu menempel. "Kau mau kencan akhir minggu ini?"

"Kalau kau romantis begini, aku jadi tidak yakin, ini kau sesungguhnya atau sedang dirasuki makhluk lain?" Kyuhyun mengejek. Tapi permintaan kencan tadi tidak bisa diabaikan. "Aku mau kencan, tapi tidak di sekitar sini. Yang jauh. Ke busan, ke Jeju. Ke mana saja asal jauh."

Kibum tersenyum. "Ok." Bibirnya menubruk bibir Kyuhyun, melumat atas bawah. Lengan kanannya menopang di sofa, lengan lainnya menelusup ke atasan piyama Kyuhyun. Ketika bibirnya terlepas, Kibum mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya. "Kau ada pertemuan dengan klien, besok?"

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Karena Kibum ingin membuat Kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya. Makanya dia bertanya. Walau malam ini tidak yakin mereka akan bercinta, dia ingin menikmati malam mereka berbagi kehangatan. Setidaknya meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kibum merunduk untuk meraup bibir Kyuhyun lagi. Ciumannya, hisapannya, berpindah-pindah cepat ke wajah dan lehernya. Hisapan Kibum terasa menimbulkan rasa nyeri, perih tapi membuat candu. Kyuhyun sampai mengerang berkali-kali. Apalagi ketika Kibum menggesekan selangkangan mereka, darah seakan langsung naik ke kepala. Membuat pening dan padangan kabur sementara.

Tapi...

"Ehem..."

Deheman paksa menginterupsi mereka.

Jae berdiri di dekat mereka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Ketika Kibum memerhatikannya, Jae hanya manaik turunkan alis tanda mengejek.

"Kamarmu tidak jauh dari sini, Hyung. Kalau mau mesum-mesuman seharusnya kalian pindah ke sana!"

"Urusanmu...?"

Jae membebaskan tangannya sambil mendesah hebat. "Aku terganggu." Sebelum dipelototi atau diusir Kibum, dia menambahkan, "Selain itu ada anak buahmu di depan. Katanya mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting."

Kalau sudah begitu mau tidak mau Kibum bangkit dari sofa. "Aku segera kembali!" lalu keluar secepatnya.

.

.

Jae mengambil tisu terdekat dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menerima tisu dari Jae, mengusap mukanya, lehernya dari lelehan air liur Kibum. Dia menata rambutnya secepat kilat. Setelah melonggarkan celananya, dia duduk lebih nyaman. Segera meraih laptop dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Jae ikut duduk. Menggantikan posisi Kibum yang tadi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung," panggilnya hati-hati.

"Apa?"

Jae memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Sudah berapa lama pacaran dengan Kibum hyung?"

"Belum lama," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Sepertinya kalian serius. Aku belum pernah melihat Kibum hyung membawa kekasihnya menginap di sini. Kau yang pertama, Hyung."

Berarti Kibum tidak bohong. Kyuhyun senang melebihi tadi. Namun, dia tidak akan menunjukkannya di hadapan Jae. Kibum sudah menceritakan garis besar lelaki muda ini. Jadi, Kyuhyun tidak boleh terlihat bodoh atau Jae akan membodohinya.

"Kau tahu, Kibum hyung belum pernah berpacaran dengan orang sekeren dirimu," katanya memulai sebuah percakapan bertajuk mengakrabkan diri dengan calon kakak ipar. "Pertama kali melihat Kibum hyung punya kekasih, kekasihnya itu cantik, tapi juga sangat cerewet. Dengan orang itu Kibum hyung bertahan enam bulan. Kekasih lain yang pernah kulihat, terbukti menghambur-hamburkan uang yang Kibum hyung berikan padanya."

"Memangnya berapa kali Kibum berpacaran selama ini?"

"Entah!" Jae menghitung, tapi tidak ketemu jawabannya. "Mungkin empat atau lima kali kalau yang tidak pacaran kurasa banyak. Tapi kau tidak usah memikirkan itu, Hyung. Kibum hyung itu kalau sudah berpacaran, tidak akan melirik orang lain lagi. Hanya saja, kaulah kekasih lelaki pertamanya."

Katanya Kibum suka lelaki dari dulu, suka gonta ganti pasangan, kenapa dia yang jadi kekasih lelaki pertamanya?

"Dia tidak pernah perpacaran dengan lelaki sebelum ini?"

Jae menggeleng. "Setahuku tidak ...sudah kubilang dia tidak sering berpacaran. Selama tidak berpacaran, dia menjalin hubungan singkat tanpa status dengan banyak orang. Semuanya lelaki. Mungkin dia sedang mencari orientasi seksualnya yang sesungguhnya waktu itu. Dan menemukanmu sekarang, Hyung!"

"Di keluargamu, tidak apa-apa punya kekasih sesama jenis?"

Jae merenungkan jawabannya. Selama ini belum ada yang punya pasangan sejenis di keluarganya, jadi tidak tahu jawabnnya. Tapi selama Kibum menunjukkan sikap berbeda dalam berhubungan dengan kekasih perempuannya dan teman laki-lakinya, orang-orang sudah tahu. Kibum lebih perhatian pada kekasih sementaranya yang laki-laki daripada perempuan yang jadi kekasihnya lebih lama. Keluarga tidak memermasalahkannya.

"Mungkin tidak. Karena orang tua Kibum hyung sering kali melihat Kibum hyung jalan mesra dengan lelaki. Jadi, kurasa mereka bisa menerimanya." Jae menjawab sebisanya. "Kalau aku yang jadi penyuka sesama jenis, tidak akan boleh."

"Karena kau anak tunggal?"

Jae menggeleng. "Karena aku tidak pintar, tidak kaya, tidak mampu berbisnis sebaik anggota keluarga lain, kesempatanku menjadi penyuka sesama jenis adalah nol. Kalau orang tidak kompeten seperti aku menyukai sesama jenis, bagaimana caraku memertahankan hubungan?" Dia nyengir lebar. "Kibum hyung pasti sudah menceritakan soal itu. Bisa dibilang, aku ini dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri, Hyung. Aku tinggal di flat murah alih-alih di apartemen mewah. Meski aku ini anak orang kaya, pemimpin devisi, gajiku kecil. Kadang-kadang menunggak bayar tagihan. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku sering datang ke sini...?"

Kyuhyun tidak mau menebak.

"Uang bulananku habis. Aku ke sini untuk numpang makan saja, Hyung!" ekspresinya melemah. "Aku harus membagi uang dari bayar flat perbulan, tagihan listrik, bayar makan, sampai menghitung pengeluaran untuk naik angkutan umum. Aku tidak punya uang untuk sekedar menghadiahi diriku sendiri dengan makan enak, pakaian bagus, barang mewah ataupun liburan."

Kasihan. Kyuhyun sudah dengar bagian dia tidak difasilitasi apa pun oleh keluarganya. Sebagai anak orang kaya, jelas itu menyiksa. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau proses itu untuk mendewasakan Jae.

"Kalau boleh, bisa pinjami aku uang, Hyung? Sedikit saja. Untuk beli baju baru."

"Kau mau berapa?"

"Terserah kau mau memberiku berapa."

Kyuhyun meletakkan laptopnya ke meja. Dia berdiri, langsung meninggalkan Jae di ruang duduk. Masuk kamar untuk beberapa saat, dan keluar dengan uang di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak!" sambil mengulurkan uang itu pada Jae.

Jae segera menerimanya. Mukanya cerah, secerah mentari. Segera menghitung uang itu, lalu mengangguk-angguk puas. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Aku janji, akan segera kukembalikan kalau sudah gajian."

"Tidak perlu. Uang itu kuberikan, tidak kupinjamkan!"

Jae tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Aku tahu Kibum hyung tidak salah pilih. Bahkan kalau kalian berencana menikah lebih cepat, keluarga besar akan setuju. Aku yang jadi pendukung pertama kalian. Kau baik sekali, Hyung. Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Hyung. Kudengar tadi kalian akan menghabiskan akhir pekan berdua. Saranku sih, pergi ke Busan akan lebih baik. Kita punya rumah tinggal di sana. Vila di pedesaan yang masih sangat asri. Tempat itu cocok untuk kencan romantis."

Kedengarannya menarik. "Nanti aku akan menanyakan itu pada Kibum."

Pagi tadi mereka bercinta singkat. Cuma sekali tapi pengaruhnya besar sekali untuk Kyuhyun. Merasa ingin lagi dan lagi, tapi Kibum harus berangkat kerja. Dia sendiri juga harus pergi kerja. Lagipula bisa bercinta saja sudah bagus, kalau minta lebih-lebih, takutnya Kibum ilfeel padanya.

Istirahat siang, Donghae berkunjung ke kantornya. Membawa makan siang seperti janjinya pagi tadi. Melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika dia memasuki kantor, dia memicing curiga.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya santai. "Kau belikan aku makanan apa?"

Donghae menunjukkan kantong kertas besar di tangannya. "Aku beli di restoran dekat kantorku." Donghae meletakkan makanan itu di meja kerja Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun memberesi barangnya. Membuat tempat untuknya makan. "Kau habis bercinta dengan Kibum?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke leher Kyuhyun yang merah-merah keunguan.

"Ini semalam. Kami tidak bercinta. Baru tadi pagi aku bercinta dengannya."

"Oh..."

"Cuma sekali...," jawabannya tidak ihklas

"Belum terasa?"

"Sudah, tapi kurang banyak!"

Donghae takjub. Tidak jarang mereka membicarakan masalah pribadi. Percintaan diumbar-umbar sudah biasa. Toh, mereka satu aliran. Meski Donghae bersikap kalem seakan dunia percintaannya berjalan sempurna, sebenarnya dia sedang tidak punya kekasih. Sedang mencari. Tapi belum ketemu. Memang sedikit iri ketika Kyuhyun menemukan kekasih lebih cepat darinya. Namun itu lebih baik, setidaknya kalau membicarakan masalah seks, Kyuhyun tidak hanya jadi pendengar seperti sebelumnya. Sahabatnya itu punya ceritanya sendiri sekarang.

"Aku mau menghabiskan akhir pekan ini berlibur dengan Kibum."

"Kemana?"

"Busan. Dia punya vila di sana. Tempatnya bagus." Kyuhyun menerima sekotak makanan dari Donghae. Meletakkan di depannya, kemudian membongkar. Menemukan isinya terlihat mengiurkan, dia segera menyiapkan diri untuk menghabiskannya. Dia melepaskan sendok garpu plastik dari pembungkus, segera menyendok pasta dan melahapnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kibum sangat romantis tadi malam."

"Bukankah selama ini dia romantis?"

Kyuhyun menyendok lagi, mengunyah, dan menelannya. "Kemarin-kemarin dia memang romantis, tapi romantisnya seperti ada maksud. Yang tadi malam terlihat tulus." Dia mengulang prosesi menyedok dan memakan pastanya berkali-kali, baru setelah itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Perkataan dan perbuatannya mencerminkan keromantisan. Bahkan dia mengajakku kencan."

Alasannya sepele, semalam Kibum mengajaknya mesra-mesraan, buntutnya tadi pagi mereka bercinta. Bercinta tentu saja tandanya cinta. Sebagai orang yang jarang dapat perlakuan manis dari lawan jenis, dalam kasus Kyuhyun sesama jenis, dia merasa dapat jackpot. Kalau sudah diperlakukan seperti itu, tentu saja hubungan mereka tidak main-main. Apalagi semalam Kibum mengatakan kalau belum ada orang yang diijinkan menginap di rumahnya selain Kyuhyun, bahkan sudah dibenarkan oleh sepupunya. Otomatis, Kyuhyun menganggap Kibum romantis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kasus berlian itu. Kibum sudah memberitahumu sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun kehilangan setengah selera makannya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hilangnya berlian, dia sebagai pelaku tidak memiliki berliannya, ini jadi beban tersendiri baginya. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Meski Kibum sudah mengihklaskannya, 6 juta dolar lebih, hilang tanpa bekas kan sayang."

"Benar juga."

"Seandainya ketemu, aku yakin berlian itu akan jadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak butuh berlian, aku cuma butuh Kibum."

Dalam pikirannya, Donghae mencibir. Mendapat berlian sama dengan punya kekayaan 6 juta-an, mendapatkan Kibum jelas lebih dari itu. Harga Kibum dan seluruh kekayaannya bisa membiayainya dan anak cucunya seumur hidup tanpa kerja. Jelas Kyuhyun akan memilih Kibum.

"Yang penting berliannya ketemu dulu."

Donghae memasukkan sesendok penuh pasta ke mulutnya. Begitu pula Kyuhyun.

Pintu rungan Kyuhyun diketuk. Seharusnya tidak ada yang mengganggu di jam makan siang, tapi karena nada ketukan itu memaksa, pasti ada keperluan mendesak di baliknya. Seorang pegawai masuk setelah dipersilakan. Mengulurkan paket yang katanya dari Kibum. Setelah diterima, pegawainya keluar ruangan, Kyuhyun segera membukanya dan mendapati flashdisk di dalam paket itu.

"Untuk apa dia memberimu flashdisk?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu. Meninggalkan makan siangnya sejenak untuk masuk ke komputernya. Dia menancapkan flashdisk ke CPU. Sembari menunggu falshdisk dibaca komputernya, dia menarik ponsel di atas meja, kemudian menghubungi Kibum.

"Kibum, sedang apa kau? Sudah makan siang?" Kibum mengatakan tengah memberesi mejanya, akan pergi makan siang setelahnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun mendapati flashdisk terbaca komputernya. Dia meng-klik sekali, tampilan dalamnya ada folder. "Oh, ya. Memangnya apa isi flashdisk ini sampai kau harus mengantarnya ke kantorku?" Kibum balik bertanya. Falshdisk apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun. "Flashdisk yang barusan kau berikan padaku. Oh, kau menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan ke kantorku."

" _Aku tidak mengirimkan apa pun ke kantormu."_ Jawabnnya sama sekali tidak meragukan.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun telah membuka folder itu. Dan dalamnya adalah virus. Virus super yang langsung menginfeksi komputernya. Cepat sekali sampai-sampai belum berkedip pun data perusahaan yang terinfeksi sudah 50%.

"Bagaimana ini?"

" _Kenapa?"_ Kibum bertanya dari ujung telepon.

"Apanya?" Donghae bingung melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Ikut melongok ke komputer, lalu matanya terbelalak lebar melihat proses menyebarnya virus itu. "Matikan, matikan komputermu, cepat!"

Kibum masih bertanya apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun belum bisa menjawabnya karena terlalu panik dengan kamputernya yang tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali.

Kyuhyun panik, bermaksud mematikan sistem komputernya, tapi semua tombol tidak bereaksi. Berdiri, hendak mencabut semua kabel, tapi keduluan komputernya mati. Komputer Kyuhyun termasuk komputer induk. Semua komputer di perusahaannya terhubung ke komputer itu. Kalau induknya terinfeksi, jelas seluruhnya komputer kena virus.

"Sialan, komputer perusahaanku kena virus!" pekikannya membahana di ruangan.

To be continue

Semoga kalau ada typo bisa dimaafkan. Sampai ketemu lagi, nanti.


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 8**

Sumua file perusahaan Kyuhyun terinfeksi virus. Filenya masih ada, tapi tidak bisa dibuka. Bahasa mudahnya, filenya disandera. Mengingat beberapa saat lalu fenomena _ransomeware_ mewabah di seluruh dunia, Kyuhyun takut kejadian itu menimpanya. Tapi salah satu pekerjanya mengingatkan bahwa _malware_ penyandera itu hanya menginfeksi komputer dengan operating sistem yang rendah. Sedangkan perusahaan Kyuhyun menggunakan operating sistem terbaru. Menggunakan anti virus mumpuni berharga mahal. Kalau itu _ransomeware_ , sudah pasti tidak bisa menginfeksi komputer mereka.

Pada kenyataannya, perusahaan Kyuhyun beku gara-gara masalah virus itu. Menurut salah satu dari mereka, virus itu sengaja dimodifikasi untuk menyandera file. Lebih mumpuni dari virus sebelumnya. Karena yang terkena virus itu hanya perusahaan Kyuhyun, dari _flashdisk_ yang katanya kiriman dari Kibum, bisa dikatakan penyebarannya belum luas.

Masalahnya, perusahaan Kyuhyun bekerjasama dengan banyak pihak. Yang sedang ditangani mereka sekarang harus dipresentasikan akhir pekan ini. Kalau semua file tidak bisa dibuka, sudah pasti pekerjaan karyawannya ikut terkunci dalam komputer. Lalu bagaimana nasib perusahaan mereka kalau sampai tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum tanggal presentasi itu datang?

Kyuhyun stres berkepanjangan. Belum meninggalkan kantor meski hampir jam 10 malam. Beberapa _hacker_ dipanggil untuk menangani masalah ini, tapi belum ada hasil. Sementara anak buahnya sudah disuruhnya pulang, Kyuhyun beserta Donghae dan beberapa _hacker_ masih sibuk di kantor. _Hacker_ sibuk mengutak atik komputer, Kyuhyun sibuk menggerutu, dan Donghae sibuk mendesahkan keprihatinan untuk sahabatnya.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian."

"Aku tidak sendirian. Ada orang-orang ini di sini." Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga ingin pulang. Ingin bertemu Kibum, membahas soal Busan untuk akhir pekan ini, tapi masalah ini tidak akan membawanya ke Busan kalau belum terselesaikan. Alamat liburannya tertunda. "Kau pulang sajalah!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pantatnya pada salah satu kursi di ruang karyawan. Mendesah lelah, lelah jiwa raganya. "Kau butuh istirahat. Lagipula sejak siang tadi kau tidak kembali ke kantormu, kalau sekarang kau menungguiku sampai malam, bisa jadi besok kau tak masuk kerja. Kasihan karyawanmu."

"Tumben sekali kau bicara begitu. Biasanya suka sekali merepotkan orang lain!" Donghae mencebik, tapi tidak beranjak meski sudah mengakui perkataan sahabatnya ada benarnya. "Apa pekerjaan ini tidak bisa diteruskan besok?"

Seseorang dari mereka menjawab, "Kami akan tetap di sini untuk melihat seberapa jauh virus ini menyerang. Setelah itu kita akan cari cara untuk melumpuhkannya. Ini tidak akan berlangsung cepat. Kemungkinan besok pun belum akan bisa diselesaikan." Perkataan itu membuat Kyuhyun murung. Dia teringat kembali dengan presentasi yang dibuat karyawannya dalam komputer. Sayang sekali tidak ada yang ingat untuk _back up_ data itu. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kalau komputer kantor lumpuh begini. "Tuan-tuan bisa pulang duluan kalau berkenan. Kami yang akan menginap di sini."

"Kau dengar, tidak bisa diselesaikan dalam semalam. Kita pulang sajalah!"

"Baiklah, aku telepon Kibum untuk menjemputku!"

.

.

Donghae meninggalkan kantor Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Kyuhyun masih menunggu Kibum. Setelah Kibum datang, baru dia keluar kantor. Mereka tidak melakukan pembicaraan selama perjalanan pulang. Kibum menyetir dalam diam, sementara Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, meski tidak tidur.

Sampai rumah, mereka belum membicarakan apa pun. Melakukan rutinitas mereka, sebelum ke pembahasan yang menyangkut masalah perusahaan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kibum setelah Kyuhyun selesai mandi.

"Sedang ditangani. Mereka bilang ini akan sedikit lama."

"Mereka orang-orang hebat, pasti bisa mengembalikan komputer kantormu seperti semula."

Kyuhyun mendesah lagi. "Komputerku menyimpan hasil kerja yang akan kami presentasikan ke klien akhir minggu ini, Kibum. Aku tidak punya salinan datanya. Kalau membuat baru, tidak akan cukup waktunya."

Efek lelah lahir batin, Kyuhyun langsung tergeletak seperti mayat di atas ranjangnya. Masih bernafas, tapi tidak bergerak. Kalau Kibum tidak merebahkan diri di sampingnya, Kyuhyun akan seperti itu sampai besok pagi. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, mendekat pada Kibum. Memeluk kekasihnya itu dan menempelkan mukanya di leher Kibum.

"Kalau masalah ini tidak diselesaikan tepat waktu, bagaimana nasib perusahaanku? Vakum sementara waktu, atau malah bangkrut seketika?"

"Tidak akan. Selama ada aku, tidak akan kubirakan perusahaanmu bangkrut."

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun. Mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk memberinya rasa nyaman. Dia juga banyak membisikkan kata-kata penenang, berbagai solusi, dan suntikan dana segar kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada perusahaan Kyuhyun.

"Cari file tertulis kerjasama perusahaan dengan klienmu, besok aku akan suruh seseorang untuk mengambilnya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk dibuatkan ide baru sebelum presentasi." Kibum menjawab mantap. "Tidak perlu memermasalahkan apa pun. Kau fokus saja pada perbaikan perusahaan." Dia mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun, lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Setelah pekerjaannya diselesaikan anak buahku, kau tinggal pelajari dan presentasikan di hadapan klienmu."

"Uangnya bagaimana?"

"Uang apa?" Kibum tidak menerima uang dari perusahaan Kyuhyun. Perusahaan kecil kekaishnya sekarang punya masalah, kalau harus mengeluarkan uang lagi bisa-bisa pailit lebih awal. "Memangnya bantuanku memerlukan uang? Uangku banyak, akan lebih berguna kalau dipakai untuk membantu orang. Terutama untuk membantumu."

Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa tenang. Memang benar kata Donghae, punya kekasih seperi Kibum banyak manfaatnya. Kalau ada masalah, selama dia tidak berjauhan dari Kibum, semuanya akan bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Tidur saja!" Kibum menyarankan. Dia sendiri juga akan tidur. Banyak yang akan dihadapinya besok. Untuk memersiapkannya, diawali dengan istirahat yang cukup malam ini.

Kyuhyun sudah ke kantornya, memersiapkan file tertulis yang diminta Kibum. Karyawannya membantu. Setelah utusan Kibum datang, mereka memberikan file itu. Si utusan meminta beberapa orang dari kantor Kyuhyun untuk ikut serta dalam pengerjaan, tentunya mereka-mereka yang sebelumnya terlibat dengan pekerjaan itu. Mereka diboyong ke kantor yang sama kecilnya dengan milik Kyuhyun, dan memulai pekerjaan itu di sana.

Sebagian karyawan ikut utusan Kibum, sebagian lagi diliburkan sementara sampai komputer kantor berjalan lagi. Kyuhyun bertahan di kantornya untuk sementara waktu. Menunggui _hancker_ bayarannya mengerjakan tugas mereka. Ada kemajuan sedikit, mereka bisa membaca sebagian enkripsi virus itu, tapi belum bisa memecahkan semuanya. Kyuhyun diminta sabar.

Karena tidak bisa sabar, Kyuhyun memilih pulang. Tentu saja Kibum tidak ada di rumah. Sedang bekerja, tapi sepupu Kibum ada di rumah. Sedang makan dengan santai di ruang makan dekat dapur. Kyuhyun mendekati lelaki muda itu, menyaksikannya yang dengan lahap memakan makanan buatan koki rumah.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Jae menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun ada di pintu masuk ruang makan, dia nyengir sejenak. Setelah menelan makanan yang tersisa di mulutnya, Jae minum air putih. "Aku masuk siang, Hyung."

"Memangnya ada pegawai kantor masuk siang?"

Jae menggeleng. "Aku kan pimpinan, bisa masuk jam berapa saja. Tapi kau jangan bilang ke Kibum hyung." Dia meninggalkan makanannya ketika Kyuhyun mendatanginya. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat berseberangan dengan tempat duduknya. Jae menawarkan makanan, Kyuhyun menolak. "Aku cuma numpang sarapan. Tadi pagi aku hanya makan sereal, Hyung. Kalau tidak makan lagi tubuhku bisa lemas sebelum makan siang tiba. Semalam aku kan tidak makan."

Kemarin Jae menghilang. Pagi-pagi sudah tidak ada, malam hari juga tidak pulang. Karena Kyuhyun sendiri pulang larut dan perhatiannya tersita oleh masalah perusahaan, dia tidak memerhatikan keberadaan Jae.

Jae memang pergi bekerja kemarin. Sepulang kerja langsung jalan dengan teman-temannya. Karena sebelumnya dapat uang dari Kyuhyun, dia bisa foya-foya sedikit. Dia pergi dengan wanita, membelanjakannya, lalu mengajaknya minum-minum sampai mabuk. Jae dan teman-temannya menginap di salah satu apartemen teman yang paling dekat dengan Bar. Karena kalau sudah mabuk, dia tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah Kibum, bisa-bisa diusir Kibum seketika. Paling parahnya dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Ada masalah dengan perusahaanku. File perusahaanku disandera dan seluruh komputer tidak bisa digunakan." Kyuhyun sedih kalau harus menceritakannya. Perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayahnya harus jatuh ditangannya. Padahal perusahaannya hanya perusahaan kecil, kenapa juga harus dapat masalah seperti ini? Sedangkan selama ini perusahaannya berjalan aman-aman saja. "Entah untuk berapa lama perusahaanku akan libur. _Hacker_ yang kusewa tidak mengatakan bahwa masalah virus itu akan segera teratasi."

"Ada pekerjaan yang mendesak?"

"Sudah ditangani anak buah Kibum."

"Baguslah." Jae meminum seteguk lagi dari gelasnya sebelum meneruskan bicara, "Memangnya masih zaman penyanderaan file di komputer? Salah satu dari kalian dapat virus itu dari mana?"

"Aku yang dapat. Dari f _lashdisk_ yang dikirim kurir padaku. Katanya dari Kibum. Mana aku tahu kalau dalamnya ada virusnya."

"Masalah penyanderaan memang sangat sulit diatasi. Kalau kau tidak membayar dengan apa yang mereka minta, file-mu tidak akan terbuka. Kecuali _hacker_ -mu cukup tangguh untuk mengatasinya. Itu pun butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit."

Jae masih belum bekerja zaman virus penyandera itu mewabah. Dia lumayan update dengan segala yang berbau internet. Kebetulan dia pecandu game waktu itu. Sosial medianya update tiap hari. Komputer pribadinya hampir tidak pernah mati selama 24 jam, 7 hari. Hanya karena Kibum sudah memberinya pekerjaan saja, dia berhenti main game.

Kala itu, demi mencegah komputernya kena virus-virus yang berakibat menghapus progres gamenya, dia meng-upgarade seluruh perangkat komputernya. Bukan upgrade perangkat lunaknya saja, tapi semua komputer dan alat-alatnya. Dia minta pada ibunya untuk mengganti komputer dan peralatannya dengan keluaran terbaru yang luar dalamnya mumpuni, jadi virus sehebat apa pun tidak bisa menembus komputernya. Dia juga membeli anti virus paling super khusus untuk memproteksi semua data dalam komputernya.

"Kalau sudah punya back up-an data perusahaan, lebih baik beli perangkat yang baru. Mulai semua dari awal lagi."

"File lama sudah di back up, tapi file-file baru tidak. Kalau mengganti komputer aku akan kehilangan banyak file penting yang berhubungan dengan kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain. Aku bisa rugi."

"Rugi sekali-kali itu biasa dalam mengelola perusahaan. Daripada kau bangkrut, sementara ini pilih rugi dulu. Kalau butuh suntikan dana untuk menutup kerugian, minta saja pada Kibum hyung." Jae memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang berpikir terlalu keras, tapi tidak segera mendapatkan jawaban. Dia terpaksa melanjutkan ke kalimat selanjutnya. "Dipikir sambil jalan saja, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Kalau kau setuju dengan saranku, kau bisa minta bantuanku untuk mengurus pembelian perangkat baru untuk perusahaanmu. Kebetulan aku manager pemasaran di perusahaan perangkat komputer. Kibum hyung dengan tepat menempatkan aku di sana, jadi aku bisa membantumu dengan benar."

"Akan kupikirkan sesegera mungkin."

Jae pun senang kalau sarannya dihargai Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau makan atau minum yang manis-manis, itu bisa merelakskan pikiranmu yang kusut itu!"

Kyuhyun memang tampak kusut semenjak masalah ini terjadi. Menuruti saran Jae ada benarnya.

.

.

Karena Jae familiar dengan komputer, Kyuhyun memintanya ikut ke ruang kendali. Di sana Kyuhyun meminta penjaga untuk menunjukkan rekaman CCTV saat pesta berlangsung. Sementara itu, penjaga ruang CCTV ditanyainya, adakah rekaman yang hilang atau sengaja dihapus oleh Kibum. Soalnya kala itu Kibum masuk dan menyelidiki rekaman CCTV. Untungnya penjaga mengatakan tidak ada perubahan dengan rekaman saat pesta itu berlangsung.

Tujuannya mengajak Jae ke ruang kendali adalah minta saran darinya tentang rekaman itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti yang diminta Kibum. Memang segalanya tampak tidak dipermasalahkan oleh Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun masih merasa tidak tenang kalau semua masalah yang berakar darinya belum kelar.

Kyuhyun membawa Jae untuk melihat CCTV di ruangan itu. Semuanya. Dari sudut-sudut tertentu tergantung di mana CCTV dipasang. Karena tidak mendapatkan penjelasan sebelumnya oleh Kyuhyun, Jae tidak tahu apa yang harus dilihatnya. Dia hanya mengatakan tidak ada yang spesial dengan rekaman itu.

"Kau tidak dengar kalau berlian milik Kibum hilang?"

"Hilang? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengambilnya, kenapa bisa dikatakan hilang?"

Mau bagaimanapun berita telah tersebar kalau Kyuhyun, pemilik sah berlian setelah diberikan oleh Kibum, sudah mengambilnya sendiri. Jadi, berita hilangnya berlian itu segera dihapuskan. Kalau sekarang Kyuhyun mengatakan berliannya hilang, jelas Jae tidak tahu.

"Berliannya memang hilang."

Jae mengernyit. "Memangnya kau taruh di mana bisa sampai hilang begitu? Itu berlian mahal, Hyung. Kan sayang kalau hilang."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia juga berpikir begitu. Tapi berani sumpah, dia sendiri tidak tahu di mana berlian itu. Dia malah tidak ingat pernah memegang berlian itu sejak awal. Apa dia perlu menceritakan semuanya pada Jae?

"Malam itu aku mabuk. Saat mengambilnya pun aku tidak sadar. Tahu-tahu berlian itu hilang. Aku tidak tahu telah meletakkannya di mana, atau kuberikan pada siapa. Kalaupun berlian itu jatuh kemudian ditemukan orang dan disembunyikan untuk kepentingan diri sendiri di masa mendatang, tidak akan ada yang tahu." Kyuhyun mendapati Jae mengangguk-angguk. Lelaki muda itu segera kembali pada CCTV. Dengan sendirinya, menyuruh petugas untuk kembali memutar apa yang sudah dilihatnya tadi. Kali ini berjanji untuk melihatnya lebih detail. "Dengan keahlianmu, kupikir kau bisa memberikan sedikit masukan. Apa pun yang bisa kau temukan dari rekaman itu bisa jadi petunjuk," Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Jae memfokuskan diri pada layar. Kadang kala meminta petugas memutarnya sekali lagi, sekali lagi sampai dia puas. Dia melihat semua hasil rekaman dari lebih dari 10 kamera di dalam dan luar rumah, sebelum pesta dimulai dan sesudahnya. Dia membuat catatan-catatan kecil di kepalanya. Tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun meski sesekali merasa menemukan hal-hal yang menurutnya janggal. Sampai akhirnya menyudari observasinya satu setengah jam kemudian.

"Jadi...?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kupikir ada yang tidak beres dengan gaya mabukmu, Hyung." Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Apa Jae menemukan bahwa mabuknya Kyuhyun tidak hanya karena alkohol tapi juga karena obat-obatan? Kalau benar, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri lagi soal pengaruh obat yang dikatakan dokter padanya tempo hari. "Kau seperti mudah dipengaruhi. Karena kau bilang lupa dengan segala hal yang kau lakukan saat mabuk, kemungkinan ada yang memberikan sebangsa obat ke minumanmu. Kapan tepatnya Kibum hyung mengumumkan pada orang banyak kalau berlian itu dihadiahkan padamu?"

"Sebelum pesta itu kurasa!" karena yang didengarnya memang seperti itu. Kibum akan menghadiahkan berlian itu untuk kekasihnya. Waktu itu dia tahunya kekasih Kibum adalah salah seorang wanita terhormat yang entah siapa... tapi ujung-ujungnya dia yang diakui jadi kekasih. "Aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Kapan Kibum hyung mengatakan padamu tentang hadiahnya?"

Tidak pernah. Kan sejak awal Kyuhyun bukan kekasih Kibum. Barulah setelah berlian itu hilang, setelah dia jadi tersangka, Kibum mengakuinya sebagai kekasih untuk menyelamatkannya dari jerat hukum. Lalu mengatakan padanya kalau Kibum benar-benar menyukainya. Hubungannya dengan Kibum terjadi setelah berlian itu hilang. Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Jae.

Kyuhyun kebingungan untuk menjawab. Bahkan mencoba mengulur waktu sampai Jae melupakan pertanyaannya. Namun, Jae tetap menunggu. Seadanya saja Kyuhyun menjawab, "Dia tidak bilang padaku secara langsung. Aku mendengarnya dari orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa berlian itu akan diberikan padaku."

Jae mengangguk. Untungnya langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain. "Kau sudah menjalin hubungan berapa lama dengan Kibum hyung? Dan siapa saja orang yang sudah tahu hubungan kalian sampai pesta itu berlangsung?"

"Hanya 2-3 orang dari kliennya Kibum. Juga temanku. Tapi dia tidak datang ke pasta kala itu." Klien Kibum yang dari Cina dan Jepang itu adalah saksi saat Kyuhyun mengambil berlian, mereka juga yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Kibum langsung dari Kibum sendiri. Otomatis status saksi terhapuskan. Dan Donghae adalah teman yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Donghae bisa memberi banyak bantuan kalau namanya dicantumkan. "Kupikir tidak ada yang lain."

"Dari ruang berlian yang tidak berkamera sampai ke lorong tempat kamar-kamar tamu berada, itu tidak terlihat. Kemungkinan kau kehilangan berlianmu di sana. Mengenai kau meletakkannya, menjatuhkannya, atau memberikannya pada orang lain, tidak bisa diketahui."

"Seumpama berlian itu dibawa orang, menurutmu siapa yang berpotensi membawanya?"

"Semua orang yang ada di sana pada saat itu berpotensi membawa berliannya." Karena Jae tidak mengetahui situasi sesungguhnya, jelas dia akan menuduh semua orang yang di detik-detik hilangnya berlian itu, mereka ada di sana. "Seluruh pelayan, teman-teman Kibum hyung yang masih ada di sana, dan kalau memang kau diberi obat, orang itulah yang jadi tersangkanya."

Tapi tidak ada bukti, tidak ada saksi, dan tidak ada tersangka. Hanya ada Kyuhyun yang kehilangan berlian. Andai saja di ruangan itu ada CCTV, pasti situasinya tidak akan serumit ini.

Kyuhyun menekuk mukanya. Masalah berlian tidak cepat selesai, sekarang masalah perusahaan malah muncul. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun rugi banyak saat ini. Rugi moril dan materil. Walau keberadaan Kibum bisa menutupi semuanya, tidak berarti Kyuhyun puas dengan bantuan Kibum. Dia mau semuanya jelas. Tidak ada teka-teki sama sekali.

"Jangan dipikirkan terlalu keras, nanti kau bisa stres." Kyuhyun memang sudah mulai stres. Bahkan menyangka kalau tahun ini adalah tahun tersialnya. Mukanya lebih ditekuk lagi ketika Jae menyarankannya untuk relaks. Relaks bagaimana coba? Dia kehilangan banyak hal, mana bisa relaks! "Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, tapi sementara ini tangguhkan dulu masalah berlian. Kita selesaikan masalah komputer perusahaanmu."

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menurut. Memang harus diselesaikan satu per satu. Dan untuk sementara ini, masalah perusahaan sudah ditemukan solusinya. Masalah berlian pasti akan terungkap juga.

"Ok, waktuku sudah habis. Aku harus kembali ke kantor kalau tidak mau pihak kantor memotong gajiku lagi." Jae mengerling, kemudian meninggalkan ruang kendali CCTV setelah dapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun. Dia kembali melongokkan kepalanya ke ruangan itu sesaat kemudian, "Hyung, kau akan keluar lagi setelah ini?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan ke rumah temanku."

"Sebenarnya aku mau meminjam mobilmu, tapi kalau mau keluar lagi, ya... tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik angkutan umum."

Kyuhyun akan bersalah kalau sampai Jae telat sampai kantor. Dia telah menyita waktu lelaki muda itu. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengulurkan kunci mobilnya, dan memersilakan Jae memakai mobilnya untuk saat ini. Toh, dia tidak pasti akan ke rumah Donghae hari ini. Terlalu lelah fisiknya.

"Aku akan pulang sedikit malam. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu. Bukan karena Jae, tapi masih karena masalahnya. "Banyak-banyak istirahat, Hyung. Itu akan membantu mengembalikan staminamu!" kemudian dia pergi.

Makan malam dengan Kibum tak menarik seperti biasanya. Masalahnya mood Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk. Kibum yang sudah mengetahuinya, tak banyak bicara, takut kekasihnya kehilangan nabsu makan yang sebenarnya sudah hilang semenjak masalah jatuh ke perusahaannya. Kibum hanya menyemangati, memberi dukungan apa pun asal Kyuhyun bisa ceria kembali.

Seusai makan malam, Kibum masuk ke ruang kerjanya, membuat Kyuhyun terasing di rumah mewah itu. Tidak ada siapa pun lewat di sekitaranya. Bahkan kepala pelayan yang biasaya menawari makanan ringan ketika Kyuhyun sedang tidak mengerjakan apa pun, sekarang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa stres kalau terlalu lama sendirian. Dia memutuskan menghampiri Kibum di ruang kerjanya.

Kibum sedang sangat sibuk terlihat dari apa yang dikerjakannya, tapi kedatangan Kyuhyun membuat kesibukannya jadi tak berarti. Dia meninggalkan semuanya.

"Kemarilah!" Kibum memanggil Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam di depan pintu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk di tepian meja kerja.

"Kau sedang sangat sibuk, ya?"

"Tidak." Untuk Kyuhyun, tidak akan ada kesibukan yang terlalu berarti. "Masalah perusahaanmu belum ada perkembangan?"

"Jae menyarankan untuk mengganti semua komputer kantor."

"Saran yang bagus," celetuk Kibum. "Dia ahli di bidang itu."

"Tapi ada beberapa data yang belum sempat kami gandakan. Kalau komputer diganti, banyak data yang akan hilang."

Kibum berdiri dari kursinya. Menarik Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke sofa. Kemudian berdua duduk di sana. Kibum berperan jadi kekasih yang sangat perhatian kali ini. Memeluk Kyuhyun dan memberinya perlindungan di saat-saat kekasihnya itu sedang sangat rapuh. Punggungnya dielus-elus. Puncak kepalanya dicium beberapa kali. Dan menjadikan dirinya sandaran untuk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan _hancker_ handal. Sementara perangkat di perusahaanmu diperbaharui, mereka tetap berkerja untuk mengamankan data di komputer lamamu. Mereka juga akan membuat proteksi untuk komputer baru, membuat program yang sulit dibobol virus secanggih apa pun, dan mengembalikan data yang belum sempat kau copy dari komputer lama ke komputer baru."

Kyuhyun punya banyak kerjasama, kalau dalam waktu singkat masalah perusahaan belum teratasi, jelas anak buah Kibum lagi yang akan menanganinya. Jadi, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak harus memikirkan semuanya secara mendalam.

"Kudengar, tadi pagi kau ke ruang kendali CCTV dengan Jae..."

"Masalah berlian itu masih mengusikku, Kibum."

"Sudah kubilang kau tahu beres saja. Kalau kau terus-terusan memikirkannya, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Tadi Jae juga bilang begitu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak sanggup diam seperti ini terus. "Biar aku yang mencarinya." Kibum mencium puncak kepalanya lagi sebelum kemudian membungkam mulutnya sendiri untuk memberi Kyuhyun ketenangan.

.

.

Tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Melihat sinar temaran handphone di atas meja, Kyuhyun langsung terbangun. Sayangnya itu bukan dari handphonenya, tapi dari handphone milik Kibum. Melongok sejenak, Kyuhyun menemukan banyak pesan masuk ke nomor Kibum. Mau mengabaikannya, tapi Kyuhyun penasaran. Apalagi pesan itu dikirim lewat tengah malam.

Jangan-jangan itu pesan penting, gawat darurat?

Melihat ke arah Kibum, lelaki itu sedang tertidur nyenyak. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terganggu kalau Kyuhyun mengambil dan mengutak-atik handphone-nya. Kyuhyun meraih handphone Kibum dan mulai membukanya. Sayangnya Kibum memasang password.

Nama Kibum tidak berhasil membuka password handphone. Nama perusahaan Kibum juga tidak berhasil. Mencomot nama sepupu, dalam hal ini Jae, juga tidak berhasil. Hampir menyerah, tapi sebelum dia mengembalikan handphone itu ke atas meja, dia mencoba memasukkan namanya sendiri, dan berhasil. Heran, tapi dia senang Kibum menggunakan namanya sebagai password. Saking senangnya, Kyuhyun menjatuhi ciuman di pipi Kibum. Untungnya Kibum cuma menggeliat dan tertidur kembali dengan pulas.

Semua pesan yang masuk tidak dibuka, takut Kibum akan marah nantinya. Kyuhyun memutuskan membuka galery Kibum, tidak mendapati banyak foto. Foto-foto bangunan setengah jadi, foto resort di pantai, foto pemandangan yang Kyuhyun duga sebuah taman yang dirancang di suatu tempat usaha milik Kibum. Tidak sampai 20 foto. Foto Kibum sendiri malah tidak ada. Membuka folder khusus yang ada di dalam galery, Kyuhyun menemukan beberapa fotonya dalam berbagai pose. Hampir semua diambil tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika dia tertidur di ranjanag yang sekarang ditempatinya juga ada. Menandakan kalau Kibum diam-diam suka padanya. Kyuhyun menjatuhi ciuman lagi ke pipi Kibum, kali ini tidak peduli kalau Kibum sampai terbangun, karena dia terlalu senang. Namun, Kibum sama sekali tidak terusik dan terus tidur.

Di dasar layar, ada satu foto yang diambil dari depan. Seperti sedang selfie, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan dia selfie menggunakan handphone Kibum. Dia memeriksa info foto siapa tahu Kibum mengambilnya dari media sosial, atau dari teman-teman Kyuhyun sendiri. Membaca info dan mendapati foto itu diambil langsung dengan handphone itu sebelum mereka jadi kekasih, bahkan jauh sebelum ada pesta pengusaha. Mereka jelas belum pernah bertemu secara langsung sebelumnya, tidak kenal pula. Ada foto selfienya di handphone Kibum, Kyuhyun jadi heran.

Melupakan soal foto, dia membuka aplikasi-aplikasi lain. Sasarannya adalah media sosial, tapi Kibum tidak pernah mengupdate media sosialnya. Bahkan sebagian tidak digunakan lagi. Mengecek koleksi musik yang dimiliki Kibum, hanya dengan membaca list-nya membuat Kyuhyun merasa asing. Kibum punya selera musik yang sangat monoton. Itu pun tidak banyak. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menduga musik-musik itu adalah bonus dari pembelian handphone, dan Kibum tak pernah memainkannya sekalipun. Kyuhyun frustasi melihat handphone Kibum, tidak bervariasi seperti handphone-handphone lainnya.

Karena tidak ada yang menarik, akhirnya dia merambah ke aplikasi chatting. Isinya percapakan kerja. Email dan pesan yang sudah dibuka, dibaca satu persatu oleh Kyuhyun. Semuanya isinya sama, tentang pekerjaan. Sesekali harga jual beli dolar, daya beli konsumen, dan harga saham. Ada satu yang sedikit janggal, dari nomor yang berakhiran 19, tanpa nama, mengatakan sudah mengetahui pelaku, sedang dalam pengejaran.

Kibum bos mafia atau agen khusus pemerintahan, sih? Isi pesannya mencurigakan.

Kyuhyun mencari pesan dari nomor yang sama, membaca setiap isi pesannya. Semuanya berisi pemberitahuan yang ambigu. Seperti detektif. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, tapi penasaran. Ada satu lagi pesan dari nomor itu, tapi pesan itu baru datang, belum dibuka. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun membukanya.

 _ **Sementara ini ada tiga kubu. Musuh bebuyutan keluargamu, bos besar yang beberapa tahun lalu bangkrut karena kerjasama perusahaannya kau tarik, dan raja berlian Korea yang kau kalahkan dalam lelang. Anak buah yang tertangkap belum mau mengaku.**_

Satu lagi pesan dia buka.

 _ **Ada dua pilihan untuk melindungi kekasihmu, pura-pura putus dan jauhi dia atau lindungi dia lebih ketat lagi.**_

Dia jadi target balas dendam musuh-musuh Kibum? Pantas akhir-akhir ini merasa sial terus.

Kyuhyun bergidik ketakutan. Menutup handphone Kibum dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Dia kembali merebah, tapi jauh-jauh dari Kibum. Sementara kekasihnya masih tidur lelap, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Dia harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Memilih tetap bersama Kibum atau menjauh darinya.

Astaga, keduanya adalah pilihan sulit.

Donghae benar, kalau jadi kekasih Kibum banyak manfaatnya, tapi kenapa tidak berfikir kalau akan ada ruginya juga. Kibum jadi orang hebat, tentu saja punya banyak musuh. Dan sebagai kekasih baru Kibum, dia jadi sasaran balas dendam.

To be continue

Hari ini akan update 2 chap, karena sudah lama nggak update. Efek nggak punya duit untuk beli kuota internet. Selamat membaca, ya!


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 9**

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun mendiamkan Kibum. Setelah tahu masalahnya, Kibum tidak segera menjelaskan. Toh, dijelaskan pun Kyuhyun belum tentu mau mendengarnya. Dia ingin memberi waktu Kyuhyun untuk berfikir jernih sebelum dia memberinya penjelasan yang lebih detail.

Setelah sarapan. Kyuhyun minta diantar ke kantornya. Sesampainya di kantor, setelah mobil Kibum pergi, dia menyetop taksi lalu pergi ke kantor Donghae. Di sana, dia belum menemukan Donghae di ruangannya. Terpaksa menungu sementara waktu.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" sudah seperti cenayang, Donghae langsung menebak kalau kedatangan Kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuannya. "Kau bilang masalah kantormu sudah dapat solusi, kenapa masih pasang wajah seperti itu di depanku?"

Donghae berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya. Meletakkan tas kerja, melepas jas dan menyampirkannya di kursi putar, kemudian menelepon sekertarisnya. Minta dua gelas minuman, apa saja yang penting hangat.

Dia mendudukkan diri di sofa. Dekat sahabatnya. "Ada masalah dengan Kibum?"

"Musuh-musuh Kibum yang mendendam, membalaskan dendamnya lewat aku." Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya. "Aku punya dua pilihan. Pergi jauh-jauh dari Kibum, atau tunduk di bawah pelindungannya. Aku harus pilih yang mana?"

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Memangnya ada orang yang berani memusuhi Kibum?"

"Secara terang-terangan, tidak. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kehidupanku berubah sejak mengenal Kibum. Banyak masalah kualami. Mulai dari berlian, obat-obatan, sampai perusahaan. Itu gara-gara musuhnya Kibum."

"Kau tidak boleh menuduh kalau tidak ada bukti."

"Aku membaca pesan yang dikirim orang suruhan Kibum semalam. Jelas mengatakan kalau orang-orang yang punya dendam dengan Kibum, membalasnya lewat aku. Ada tiga kandidat. Musuh bebuyutan keluarganya, pemilik perusahaan yang menderita kebangkrutan gara-gara putus kontrak dengan perusahaan Kibum, dan raja berlian yang dikalahkan dalam lelang berlian."

Donghae mencoba memikirkannya. "Sepertinya itu berita buruk," celetuknya santai.

"Bukan hanya buruk, tapi sangat buruk," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Jadi kekasih Kibum tidak selalu bermanfaat. Kau bantu aku memilih saja, harus tinggal dengan Kibum atau putus dengannya!"

Donghae masih ingin Kyuhyun jadi kekasihnya Kibum, soalnya dia belum banyak dapat manfaat dari hubungan keduanya. Tapi kalau terus bersama Kibum bisa mengancam nyawa sahabatnya, tentu saja Donghae tidak rela. Memang harus berpisah. Namun, tidak sekarang.

"Kalau kau rela berpisah dengannya, ya, berpisah saja!" Kyuhyun mengernyit tajam seakan usulan Donghae adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Seenak jidat Donghae menyarankannya untuk berpisah sementara kemarin-kemarin menyuruhnya memertahankan hubungan. "Jadi kekasih Kibum memang membanggakan, tapi mati saat jadi kekasih Kibum itu lebih tidak membanggakan."

Kyuhyun terlanjur suka Kibum. Masih ingat usahanya untuk bisa tidur dengan lelaki itu. Dan selama jadi kekasih, mereka baru bercinta dua kali, itu pun yang sekali tidak dia ingat. Sudah begitu Kibum banyak membantunya dan membuat posisinya jadi lebih terhormat dari sebelumnya. Meski Kyuhyun diterpa masalah yang disebabkan musuh-musuh Kibum, Kibum berusaha bertanggung jawab. Dengan hal-hal seperti itu, masak mau meninggalkan lelaki itu di tengah hubungannya yang baru seumur jagung. Seumpama meninggalkannya, belum tentu ada lagi stok orang kaya, baik hati seperti Kibum.

Tapi kalau tidak pergi dari Kibum, dia bisa sewaktu-waktu dibunuh musuh-musuh Kibum. Apalagi kalau matinya disiksa, jasadnya dibuang di belantara, dimakan binatang-binatang buas. Bukan hanya tubuh, nama pun tidak akan dikenali lagi. Sekarang memang belum sampai ketahap menyakiti fisik, untuk nanti siapa yang tahu.

"Tapi jangan sekarang..."

"Apanya yang jangan sekarang?" Kyuhyun memertanyakan lanjutan kalimat Donghae.

"Mininggalkan Kibum jangan sekarang. Kau tahu kalau perusahaanmu sedang dalam masalah. Sebelum kembali seperti semula, kau jangan tinggalkan dia!" Syukur Donghae mengatakan seperti itu, Kyuhyun setuju untuk tidak meninggalkan Kibum sementara ini. "Kau juga belum mendapatkan berlian itu kembali. Kalau semua masalah itu selesai, berlian sudah ada di tanganmu, baru kau bisa meningalkannya."

"Itu akan butuh waktu yang lama."

"Tentu saja." Donghae menghentikan pembicaraan sejenak saat sekertarisnya masuk membawa minuman, setelah minuman sudah di tangan, sekertarisnya kembali ke ruangannya, Donghae melanjutkan, "Selama itu kau bisa berpuas-puas diri dengan Kibum."

Kyuhyun melotot tajam.

Donghae tahu kebutuhan biologis Kyuhyun belum terpenuhi. Sahabatnya itu masih punya rasa penasaran yang amat besar dengan kekasihnya. Sebelum dia dirajam habis-habisan oleh Kibum, Donghae yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Kibum.

"Meninggalkannya setelah dapat kepuasan lahir batin terdengar bagus, kan?" Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Itu jahat, namanya!"

"Tenang saja, Kibum tidak akan berpikir begitu. Dia tetap akan melindungimu." Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun mencicipi minuman hangat buatan sekertarisnya. Atau buatan OB kantor, sekertarisnya hanya membawakannya masuk. Dia sendiri melakukan hal sama. Setelah menyeruput beberapa kali, meletakkan cangkir-cangkir ke meja, Donghae memulai lagi, "Setelah itu kau menjual berliannya, kemudian menginfestasikannya untuk perusahaanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Kalau Kibum meminta berlian itu kembali?"

"Tidak akan!" Donghae yakin.

"Kalau berliannya tidak ketemu?"

"Ya... kau jadi kekasih Kibum selama mungkin, lalu porotin uangnya."

Makin lama saran dari Donghae makin absurd, tapi selalu terdengar benar di telinga Kyuhyun. Walau Kyuhyun sendiri bisa mengambil keputusan, dia tetap akan minta saran dari Donghae. Meski tadinya keputusannya bulat, kalau Donghae tidak sepaham, dia pun akan sukarela mengikuti saran temannya itu. Sementara ini belum ada yang menyesatkan, kecuali semua saran yang berkaitan dengan Kibum.

"Gila!" Kyuhyun nyeletuk dan Donghae tertawa keras.

Kyuhyun tahu maksud Donghae hanya bercanda.

"Aku mendiamkannya mulai pagi ini. Sepertinya dia tahu alasannya, tapi tidak segera menjelaskannya padaku. Aku jadi sebal." Wajahnya mendung saat mengatakannya.

Donghae manggut-manggut tidak begitu tertarik.

"Tapi aku senang dia mengoleksi fotoku di handphone-nya. Padahal fotonya sendiri tidak ada di sana." Dan ketika mengatakannya, wajah Kyuhyun cerah. Senyum, susul menyusul keluar dari bibirnya. Donghae yang melihatnya saja harus memutar bola mata, dan hampir-hampir mengejeknnya dengan pura-pura muntah. "Sepertinya Kibum benar-benar suka padaku."

"Sudah kubilang dari kemarin-kemarin, Kibum pasti suka padamu. Kalau kau tak ada pekerjaan, sebaiknya kau pulang, Kyu. Aku perlu privasi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku!" terpaksa mengusir Kyuhyun karena dia sudah kehilangan beberapa jam untuk bekerja.

"Malam ini kau mau menemaniku minum? Menenangkan diri, Hae!"

Donghae ingin menolak, tapi alasan Kyuhyun membuatnya luluh. "Baiklah. Nanti akan kutelepon teman-teman untuk ikut serta!"

Kyuhyun dijemput Jae. Ada yang ingin Jae sampaikan mengenai perangkat komputer untuk perusahaan Kyuhyun. Sebelum benar-benar mabuk, Kyuhyun pamit pada teman-temannya. Dia terpaksa pergi, tapi bersedia membayari minuman teman-temannya karena Kyuhyun yang menyuruh mereka datang. Sementara Kyuhyun pulang dengan Jae, teman-temannya masih bertahan di Bar.

Kyuhyun menerima perincian perangkat komputet yang dipilihkan Jae. Semuanya bagus. Kelas tinggi, tapi total pembayarannya mahal sekali. Kyuhyun menggerutu, bahkan hendak menolak. Kalau saja Jae tidak mencekokinya dengan berbagai keunggulan-keungulan yang ditawarkan komputer pilihan Jae, dia tidak akan menandatangani kertas itu.

"Uangnya kau kirim ke rekening ini ya, Hyung!" Jae menunjuk nomor rekening perusahaan yang dicantumkannya di kertas itu. "Saat kau sudah membayarnya, kita akan memproses barangnya. Langsung dikirim ke kantormu."

"Besok aku kirim uangnya!"

"Bonus pemasangan di kantormu kalau kau mau!" Jae nyengir bahagia telah membantu anak buahnya menjual produk. "Sekedar saran saja, Hyung. Sebelum membayar, coba kau tunjukkan perincian ini pada Kibum Hyung. Siapa tahu dia mau membayar setengah tagihannya. Tapi kalau untukmu, aku yakin dia mau membayar seluruhnya."

"Aku masih punya uang!" tolak Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jae.

Jae membuntutinya.

"Soal berlian itu. Aku akan berusaha membantumu." Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi, tapi dia mendengarkan dengan serius. "Aku sering ikut campur urusan Kibum hyung, memang dia selalu marah, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan. Saat ketahuan, dia tidak akan marah kalau tahu usahaku itu kulakukan untukmu."

"Ikut campur soal apa maksudmu?"

"Kehidupannya," jawab Jae terkesan asal-asalan, tapi tidak berbohong. "Aku sering memergoki dia dengan mantan kekasih-kekasihnya, bahkan affair-nya pun pernah tertangkap basah olehku. Aku juga sering menjumpainya melakukan bisnis-bisnis curang, tapi tenang saja, Hyung, curang yang kumaksud tidak dengan melakukan kekerasan apa pun. Dia hanya sedikit licik." Jae tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak nyaman mendengar tingkah minus Kibum di masa lalu, masa sebelum jadi kekasihnya. "Kali ini aku akan menyelidiki hilangnya berlianmu itu dari dalam. Aku yakin Kibum hyung sudah mengetahu beberapa hal, tapi tidak menceritakannya padamu."

Kyuhyun rasa juga begitu. Kibum sudah tahu, tapi tidak memberitahunya. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak puas dengan kerja Kibum, tapi dia mau tahu prosesnya, tidak hanya tahu beres saja.

"Aku akan diam-diam mencaritahu apa saja yang sudah ditemukan Kibum hyung. Nanti kuberitahukan padamu." Dia menaik turunkan alisnya, merasa tawarannya sangat hebat untuk ditolak Kyuhyun. "Tidak usah diberi imbalan, hanya tolong kau bujuk Kibum hyung supaya aku diperbolehkan tinggal di sini lebih lama. Dan kalau boleh, aku menggunakan mobilmu lebih lama juga."

Itu yang namanya tidak usah diberi imbalan? Kyuhyun mendecih, tapi dia mengangguk.

.

.

Kibum pulang kerja agak malam. Melewatkan makan malam mereka. Tadinya Kyuhyun masih mau mendiamkannya, tapi ketika melihat mata Kibum yang memerah dan tampilan yang seakan lelah sekali, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatannya.

Dia menghampiri Kibum, acuh tak acuh bertanya pada kekasihnya itu. Namun, Kibum memberi respon tidak cukup menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." suaranya mengeras seakan tidak berkenan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Dia pergi begitu saja, melewati Kyuhyun di ruang tamu. Masuk ke kamarnya, meletakkan tas kerja, memereteli bajunya, kemudian masuk kamar mandi. Selesai dengan proses mandi. Dia berganti pakaian rumah, lalu pergi ke ruang kerja. Mengurung diri di sana.

Kyuhyun yang selalu membuntutinya, dianggap tidak ada.

"Kau tahu ada kejadian apa di kantor sampai Kibum moodnya jadi buruk seperti itu?"

Jae mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak sekantor dengannya."

"Sebagai sepupunya, setidaknya kau tahu." Kyuhyun mendengus setelah Jae tidak merespon. "Sepertinya dia ada masalah, Jae."

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Jae. Matanya tidak fokus. Tidak peduli. Lebih memilih meneruskan main game di handphone, dan melenggang ke ruangan lain tanpa mau berlama-lama mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kepala pelayan kebetulan mendatangi Kyuhyun, hendak menawarkan makanan ringan. Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Dia juga meminta tamban segelas kopi untuk Kibum. Lima belas menit kemudian kepala pelayan datang lagi dengan membawa nampan dengan isi biskuit, minuman untuk Kyuhyun, dan kopi untuk Kibum.

"Kibum akan minum kopi ini, kan?"

Kepala pelayan hanya tersenyum. "Biasanya seperti itu, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mengambil alih nampan itu. Menyuruh kepala pelayan kembali, bahkan menyuruhnya istirahat lebih cepat. Soal nampan, Kyuhyun mengatakan akan dikembalikannya sendiri, atau pelayan pribadinya akan membereskannya besok pagi.

Berbekal nampan penuh, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kibum. Membuka dan menyapa penghuninya sebelum masuk.

"Aku bawakan kopi dan camilan," katanya yang kemudian masuk, mendekat pada Kibum, lalu meletakkan nampan beserta isinya di meja di sebelah sofa. "Kau sedang sangat sibuk?"

Kibum menatapnya, matanya tidak lagi merah, tapi pandangannya masih lesu. "Tidak sibuk, hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu minum kopi dulu!"

Ingin mengabaikan Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Akhirnya luluh juga. Segera berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun di sofa.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Kibum menggeleng setelah duduk di dekatnya. "Sebenarnya kau sibuk apa sampai tak sempat akan malam. Kalau begitu jangan minum kopi dulu, aku akan minta pelayan mengambilkan makanan untukmu, baru kau boleh minum kopi."

"Ini saja cukup, Kyu."

"Tidak boleh, nanti kau sakit perut!"

Kyuhyun beranjak. Secepat kilat pergi, secepat kilat kembali. Tampaknya hanya memberi istruksi pelayan untuk membuatkan makan malam sederhana untuk Kibum. Dia kembali duduk di dekat Kibum kemudian.

"Kau makan biskuit dulu untuk mengganjal perut." Dia mengulurkan biskuit langsung ke depan mulut Kibum. Menyuapkan biskuit itu. "Lalu minum coklat panasku." Dia menyodorkan cangkir coklat panas setelah meniupnya beberapa kali.

Kibum menurut lagi. Setelah mengunyah dan menelan sekeping biskuit, dia mengambil cangkir coklat panas dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeruput isinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengumpankamu untuk balas dendam musuh-musuhku," Kibum membuka suara. "Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau semua yang menimpamu adalah karena mereka. Kalau kau takut, kita bisa pura-pura putus, lalu mengambil jarak satu sama lain sementara waktu."

"Kenapa harus pura-pura?"

"Jadi, kau mau kita putus betulan?" Kibum balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kita tidak usah pura-pura putus, juga tidak putus betulan. Kau punya banyak penjaga, kenapa tidak memberikan satu atau dua orang untuk menjagaku. Aku pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tidak takut celaka?" Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap. Dia lebih takut jadi single lagi. "Aku tidak selalu bisa bersamamu. Meski kau dijagai orang-orangku, aku tetap mencemaskanmu."

Lewat senyuman kecilnya, Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau harus jaga diri baik-baik meski sudah ada penjaga. Segera telepon aku kalau ada yang mencurigakan!"

"Pasti!" Kyuhyun sementara berbagi coklat panas dengan Kibum. Setelah menyeruput bergantian dari gelas yang sama, dia melepaskannya untuk Kibum. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa denganmu hari ini? tadi kulihat matamu sangat merah, badanmu terlihat tak bertenaga."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum menjawab, "Masalah yang menimpamu. Sejak awal memang karena orang-orang yang punya dendam padaku atau keluargaku. Sejak dulu banyak sekali gangguan di keluargaku, tapi selalu bisa diatasi. Terus terang kita semua tidak tahu siapa yang mendalangi, dan kita juga tidak mencari tahu. Selama tidak melukai fisik, kita masih bisa menanggungnya."

Kibum mengaku kalau tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada orang atau perusahaan lain. Dia menduga kalau semua itu dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang iri dengan keberhasilannya. Kyuhyun jelas tidak percaya, Jae saja sudah mengatakan kalau Kibum sering berbuat culas dalam berbisnis, tentu saja mengundang banyak musuh. Mau bagaimanapun, mana ada orang licik mengakui perbuatannya?

Seharian ini Kibum berada di luar kantor. Menghadiri perjamuan makan dengan klien, survei bangunan baru yang dia bangun, mendatangi supermarket yang akan diakuisisi, dan mengecek pekerja di gudang pabrik milik keluarga. Dia panas-panasan seharian, tidak berhenti hanya untuk duduk istirahat selain makan siang. Sekembalinya ke kantor, dia harus memeriksa laporan dari anak buahnya, kemudian membuat laporan langsung yang kebetulan diminta ayahnya dan harus di kirim hari ini juga. Kibum tak sempat makan malam, tak sempat memberi kabar pada Kyuhyun juga. Maka dari itu, selain dia pulang larut, dia juga terlihat sangat lelah.

Makan malam dikirim oleh kepala pelayan karena pelayan yang lainnya sudah beristirahat. Setelah makan dan menghabiskan kopinya, Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke kamar. Kibum diajaknya tidur.

Morning sex

Kyuhyun sedang sangat tidak fokus ketika Kibum menubruknya. Mereka sama-sama baru bangun tidur, Kibum memang sudah membuka penuh matanya, tapi Kyuhyun masih punya pandangan yang remang-remang. Tidak ada suasana romantis, apalagi gerakan erotis, tiba-tiba saja libido Kibum naik. Atau memang pagi hari adalah saat-saat lelaki mendapat puncak gairahnya.

Kibum menggenjotnya belum juga lima menit, Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan, kemudian muntah begitu saja.

"Waktu itu tidak secepat ini?" tanya Kibum. Tidak bermaksud menghina, tapi hati Kyuhyun terluka mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kala begitu sekali lagi!" pintanya.

Kibum menurut, toh dia tidak bisa berhenti sebelum mendapatkan kepuasan. Masih terhubung dan melakukan genjotan-genjotan, dia menciumi kekasihnya. Menubruk bibir Kyuhyun dengan keras, meremas-remas dengan bibirnya sendiri. Bermain lidah, bertukar saliva, dan menggigit-gigit. Kibum menyedot kuat-kuat bibir bawah Kyuhyun sampai bengkak berwarna merah darah. Kemudian berpindah menciumi tubuhnya. Kalau tidak ingat Kyuhyun harus keluar rumah juga, Kibum sudah menghisap seluruh leher dan dadanya, membuat tanda-tanda ke sekujur tubuh kekasihnya itu tanpa jeda. Tapi dia tidak hilang akan. Meraup tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya kuat dan ringan bergantian.

Sementara mulut-mulut mereka kembali bersatu, tubuh mereka juga bersatu, waktu terlewat lebih dari lima belas menit. Dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, Kibum menopang dua paha Kyuhyun, mendorong sekuat dan secepatnya, berkali-kali sampai dia datang. Kyuhyun sendiri perlu tangan Kibum untuk membantu pengeluarannya yang kedua. Kali ini memang lebih melegakan dari yang pertama, tapi sama-sama hebat.

Seks yang sangat dinanti-nanti Kyuhyun. Lumayan untuk hiburan pagi mereka. Sebenarnya masih mau lagi, apa daya badan tak mampu menerima.

"Terima kasih." Kibum menjatuhkan ciuman di dahi Kyuhyun, memisahkan diri darinya, kemudian melempar dirinya ke samping kekasihnya itu. "Hari ini kau ada acara apa?" tanyanya setelah sama-sama teletang tak bertenaga di atas ranjang.

"Ke kantor. Melihat perkembangan orang-orang yang menangani komputerku..." Jeda sejenak, kemudian menambahkan, "Mungkin ke tempat Donghae juga."

"Luangkan waktu untuk siang nanti. Aku jemput, kita makan siang bersama di restoran favoritmu."

"Di restoran favoritku?"

Kibum berdehem mengiyakan.

"Ok!"

Kyuhyun ingin berdiam diri lebih lama lagi. Malah ingin berpelukan, manja-manjaan di atas kasur sampai bosan, tapi Kibum harus kerja. Waktu terus berlalu. Kalau terus begitu, mereka akan telat ke kantor.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, nanti kau telat ke kantor!"

"Kita mandi berdua."

Kibum tidak sedang minta persetujuan. Dia segera berdiri dari ranjang, menyibak selimut yang menutupi Kyuhyun, kemudian menyeret kekasihnya itu ke kamar mandi.

Sudah mengecek ke kantor, perkembangannya bagus. Sudah kirim uang ke perusahaan Jae, dan Jae bilang barangnya sedang dalam tahap mengemasan. Meski mulai hari ini dia punya sopir merangkap bodyguard yang akan mengikutinya ke mana-mana, dia tetap pergi ke tempat Donghae. Sayangnya Donghae tidak ada di kantornya. Sekertarisnya mengaku tidak tahu keberadaan bosnya. Sudah ditelepon dan dikirimi pesan, tapi tidak dibalas. Kyuhyun juga mencoba menghubungi Donghae, sama-sama tidak mendapat respon seperti sekertaris Donghae. Diputuskannya pergi ke rumah Donghae, sahabatnya itu tidak ada di rumah.

Karena semalam mereka minum bersama, dan sebagian dari mereka memutuskan tidak langsung pergi ketika Kyuhyun pulang, kemungkinannya mereka mabuk dan hari ini terdampar di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui. Kyuhyun mencoba menelepon temannya satu persatu, tapi tidak mendapati keberadaan Donghae. Eunhyuk bilang Donghae pulang bersamaan dengan yang lainnya, tapi tidak tahu sekarang ada di mana. Kangin bilang, mungkin Donghae menginap di rumah temannya yang lain. Teman yang lain bilang, tidak tahu, langsung menyudahi pembicaraan dengan alasan mengantuk dan mau tidur lagi. Ketika menelepon Siwon, seorang anak kecil mengangkatnya dan mengatakan menemukan handphone itu di jalan. Akan diantar ke kantor polisi supaya si empunya bisa mengambilnya. Anak baik, tapi Kyuhyun tidak butuh handphone itu. Kyuhyun mau tahu keberadaan Donghae.

Apa maunya Kyuhyun dengan mencari Donghae? Dia hanya ingin cerita kalau pagi ini dia melakukannya lagi dengan Kibum. Seks pagi hari. Hubungan badan yang mendongkrak semangat Kyuhyun ke titik maksimal. Pantatnya masih nyeri, tapi nyerinya enak. Bikin ketagihan. Besok pagi lagi pun Kyuhyun bersedia. Eh...

Sekarang dia amat perlu bertemu Donghae. Yang namanya sahabat, susah senang harus sama-sama. Kyuhyun sedang senang, dia akan tularkan kesenangannya itu pada Donghae.

Namun, sampai siang Donghae tidak ketemu. Entah kemana lelaki itu menyembunyikan diri. Memang tidak mungkin kalau dia sedang ditawan wanita-wanita cantik untuk diperas benihnya, tapi bisa jadi tanpa sadar Donghae menerobos kamar seorang wanita cantik, kemudian mengunci dirinya sendiri di sana. Namun, setahu Kyuhyun, temannya itu punya orientasi seksual yang ambigu. Tidak yakin suka dengan wanita, tidak yakin juga suka dengan pria.

Ah, Kyuhyun mulai berpikir ngawur. Memutuskan menelepon Kibum untuk makan siang bersama. Sayangnya Kibum terlalu sibuk, tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kibum menyarankan Kyuhyun berangkat lebih dulu, dia akan menyusul kemudian.

"Kibum tidak bisa menjemputku. Antar aku ke restoran, nanti dia akan menyusul ke sana!"

"Baik, Tuan!"

Bodyguard Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil ke restoran yang ditunjuk. Sesampainya di restoran favoritnya, Kyuhyun masuk ke sana, reservasi untuk dua orang, pesan makanan, kemudian menunggu Kibum. Lima belas menit berikutnya Kibum datang.

"Kau sibuk lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menerima pelukan dan ciuman singkat.

Sesuai feeling, Kyuhyun memesan tempat yang privat. Akan ada ciuman dan pelukan, dan itu terbukti.

"Setelah ini aku akan punya banyak waktu untukmu. Bukankah kita akan liburan?" Dia mengambil tempat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memforsir dirimu agar kita bisa liburan?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Kerjaanku kebetulan memang sedang banyak."

"Tunda liburannya, bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Kita perlu mendekatkan diri lewat liburan."

Kyuhyun setuju. "Terserah kau, kalau itu menurutmu terbaik."

Makanan satu persatu datang. Sambil makan, sambil ngobrol. Membahas liburan mereka yang akan datang dua-tiga hari lagi. Kyuhyun minta ke luar kota. Kibum setuju pergi ke Jeju. Tapi Kyuhyun minta mereka pergi ke Busan, Kibum setuju lagi. Apa pun demi Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini aku tidak menemukan Donghae," Kyuhyun agak cemberut. "Dia tidak ada di kantornya, di rumahnya, bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi. Teman-teman juga tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana. Semalam aku mengundang mereka untuk minum, tapi Jae mengajakku pulang lebih dulu. Mereka meneruskan minum sampai mabuk, kembali ke rumah masing-masing, hanya Donghae yang tidak."

"Mungkin dia menginap di hotel terdekat. Biasanya orang yang terlalu mabuk akan dikirim ke hotel oleh pihak Bar. Coba kau tanya pihak Bar, siapa tahu mereka mengirim Donghae ke hotel!" kata Kibum yang dengan santainya menyeruput minuman setelah mengatakannya pendapat jeniusnya.

Kibum memang jenius. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun beruntung punya kekasih sepertinya.

Sebelum mendial nomor telepon Bar tempat semalam dia minum, dia sudah dihubungi duluan. Nomornya tidak terdaftar di list pertemanan, bukan dari nomor pribadi. Kyuhyun mengangkatnya. Belum sempat bilang halo, si penelepon mengumpat kasar.

"Donghae? Kau ada di mana?"

" _Kyu, jemput aku di Orchid hotel dekat Bar."_ Donghae mengumpat-umpat lagi, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat temannya itu sedemikian kesal. " _Bawakan aku baju ganti. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau kau ke sini menjemputku!"_

"Menjemputmu di Orchid hotel dengan membawa baju ganti?" Kyuhyun mengulang, tidak ingat kalau dia harus menutup mulutnya dari siapa pun, termasuk Kibum yang sekarang tengah menikmati minumannya sambil mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. "Memangnya ada apa denganmu?"

" _Jangan banyak tanya. Datang saja!"_ Donghae mencak-mencak, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar sesuatu dilempar sampai pecah. Semoga itu properti hotel yang harganya murah, supaya Donghae tidak perlu menanggung malu karena harus menggantinya. _"Sialan, ini sakit sekali!"_ umpatnya keras, yang membuat Kyuhyun berspekualasi yang bukan-bukan.

"Kau tidak sedang dipukuli orang-orang Bar, kan?"

Donghae mengumpat lagi. _"Dipukuli apanya? Aku diperkosa!"_

Pikiran ngawur Kyuhyun jadi kenyataan, tapi dia tidak khawatir. "Diperkosa bagaimana maksudmu?"

" _Sudah kubilang jangan banyak tanya. Datang saja ke sini. Nanti aku jelaskan!"_

"Baiklah. Aku selesaikan makan siang ini secepatnya, lalu aku akan langsung ke situ!"

" _Kau sedang makan siang? Bawakan juga satu porsi makanan untukku. Aku lapar sekali."_ Donghae menggerutu. Tidak menjelaskan secara rinci, tapi terus menekan Kyuhyun. Gerutuannya berhenti beberapa detik, kemudian kembali bertanya. _"Katakan padaku kau sedang makan sendirian sekarang!"_ perasaannya tidak enak. Donghae terdengar sedang curiga Kyuhyun tidak sedang sendirian.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum. Dia tidak akan bohong pada kekasihnya itu. Hidup matinya ditangan Kibum, dia tidak akan pergi-pergi sendirian, dan tidak tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya itu. "Aku makan dengan Kibum," jawab Kyuhyun hati-hati.

" _Sialan!"_ umpatan Donghae berakhir dengan ditutupnya telepon dari pihaknya.

Ketika Kibum ingin tahu, Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Dia bilang diperkosa. Tidak boleh ada orang yang tahu kalau aku akan ke sana untuk menjemputnya. Mendengar aku menyebutkan namamu, dia menutup teleponnya. Walau kau tahu pun tidak akan peduli, kan?" Kyuhyun mendengus meremehkan kecemasan Donghae. "Dia sudah biasa dengan seks, diperkosa juga termasuk seks, cuma beda tipis. Untuk Donghae tidak akan ada efeknya."

Sementara Kibum meletakkan gelasnya di meja, Kyuhyun mengambil gelasnya sendiri. Menyeruput minumannya dengan santai tanpa mau terburu-buru dengan urusan Donghae.

"Dia tidak mengatakan siapa yang memerkosanya?"

"Paling salah satu wanita di Bar yang menyukainya."

Kibum malah menggeleng kecil. "Bagaimana kalau salah satu lelaki di Bar yang memerkosanya?" tanya balik Kibum. "Itu berefek buruk untuknya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tidak mungkin!" tapi hatinya was-was kalau itu benar-benar terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Donghae yang superior itu diperkosa? Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan sakit hatinya temannya itu seumpama benar telah diperkosa sesama jenis. Tapi... bukankah posisi mereka jadi sama setelahnya...

Kyuhyun patut sedih atau senang?

To be continue

Yah, ini chap terakhir yang aku post hari ini. Karena nganggur hampir dua bulan, sekarang nggak punya duit buat beli internet. Gara-gara tempat kerja bangkrut, bos nggak tanggung jawab, sekarang jadi gembel deh. Mau pakai internet aja harus jauh-jauh cari corner dulu. jauhhhh banget. Reader sekalian, doain cepet dapat kerja lagi, ya, supaya bisa isi pulsa plus isi internet. terus update ff.

Ya udah deh, kebanyakan curhat nanti kalian kehabisan waktu buat baca ff lain. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa senyum!


	10. Chapter 10

**Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 10**

Untungnya Kibum tidak ikut menjemput Donghae di hotel karena apa yang dikatakan Kibum benar-benar terjadi pada Donghae. Seseorang yang memerkosa masih ada di ruangan yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia juga salah satu teman Kyuhyun yang malam kemarin ikut minum bersama di Bar. Lelaki dengan julukan makhluk paling tampan dalam geng mereka, Siwon. Adalah tersangka dalam kasus perkosaan ini.

Saat Kyuhyun datang, Siwon sedang duduk di dekat jendela. Diam dan linglung. Sedangkan Donghae mengomel tak ada habis-habisnya. Bahkan sampai Kyuhyun menyuruhnya masuk kamar mandi untuk memakai baju yang dia bawakan, Donghae masih mengomel. Agaknya keduanya _shock_ dengan kejadian yang menimpa mereka, tapi dengan reaksi _shock_ yang berbeda.

Untuk menengahi serta mencari tahu asal muasal perkosaan itu, Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengajak mereka makan siang. Siapa tahu kalau perut mereka sudah terisi, otak mereka kembali stabil.

Donghae memakai jaket tebal, memakai kaca mata hitam, dan topi bisbol yang ujungnya ditarik serendah mungkin. Tidak mau terlihat mencolok, dan tidak mengizinkan orang lain tahu siapa dia. Seakan kalau ada orang yang tahu siapa dirinya, akan tahu juga hal yang baru terjadi padanya. Padahal dengan dandanannya kali ini membuat orang malah melirik ke arahnya. Sedangkan Siwon membuat dirinya sendiri sunyi agar terlihat tak ada di kumpulan orang dalam restoran yang mereka datangi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian..." Kyuhyun nyengir, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...tidak habis pikir saja." lanjutnya. "Coba ceritakan, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi!"

Setahu Kyuhyun, keduanya dominan. Kalaupun jadi pecinta sesama jenis, posisi mereka akan jadi yang di atas. Tapi kalau dua orang dengan posisi sama terlihat dalam percintaan semalam, salah satunya bisa berubah posisi. Atau malah main gantian. Dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi secara wajar.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Siwon singkat.

"Kau tahu, tapi pura-pura tak tahu!" tuding Donghae. "Aku tidak pernah merasa punya masalah denganmu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyingggungmu. Kalau ada perbuatanku yang membuatmu tersinggung, seharusnya kau katakan padaku, bukan dengan melampiaskan dendammu seperti ini. Dalam hal ini, kau keterlaluan!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Jangan pura-pura!"

Kyuhyun menengahi mereka. Menyuruh mereka tidak bicara lagi sebelum perut mereka terisi. Dia memesan makanan untuk kedua temannya. Memesan minuman ringan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah makanan datang, menyuruh keduanya mengisi perut mereka, baru setelah itu bertanya lagi.

"Jadi..."

"Aku mabuk, dia mabuk dan tiba-tiba pagi ini kita berada di ranjang yang sama," jawab Donghae. Tidak banyak ngomel lagi, karena pikirannya sudah lebih tenang setelah mengahabiskan satu set hidangan makan siang dan sekarang tengah minum jus buah yang menyegarkan. "Sepertinya ada orang yang memasukkan obat ke minuman kami."

"Obat perangsang," tambah Siwon. "Aku pernah dua kali merasakan efek yang sama seperti semalam itu. Berakhir dengan pagi telanjang di ranjang hotel juga."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga ingat kala Siwon mengalami hal itu. Karena Siwon memang punya tampang paling menawan di antara anggota geng yang lain, Siwon sering jadi incaran wanita-wanita. Pertama kali Siwon mendapati dirinya diberi obat perangsang kemudian tanpa sadar tidur dengan seorang wanita, wanita itu mengakui semua adalah rencananya. Wanita itu dengan santai mengatakan tidak ingin menjadi kekasih atau menikah dengan Siwon, tapi hanya ingin benihnya. Setelah itu pergi begitu saja. Sampai sekarang tidak terdengar lagi kabar wanita itu. Entah berhasil dengan benih yang dia maksud atau tidak, tidak pernah ada gangguan darinya lagi.

Kedua kalinya adalah saat seorang waniita yang berkali-kali ditolak Siwon mengancamkan balas dendam, berakhir dengan obat perangsang, tidur bersama, kemudian foto dan video adegan ranjang mereka tersebar di media sosial. Intinya cuma minta status pada Siwon, tapi sebagai sahabat, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya membantu Siwon keluar dari masalah itu.

Dan ketika kisah obat perangsang itu terulang, kenapa harus dengan Donghae, sahabatnya sendiri? Memang akan lebih mudah diatasi selama mereka berdua sama-sama mau menutup mulut dan tak menganggap masalah ini pernah terjadi, tapi walau bagaimanapun keduanya akan merasa canggung.

"Lebih dari lima orang, mabuk bersama, kenapa yang lain tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang dalam pengaruh obat kemudian berakhir tidur bersama?"

"Kemungkinan diberikan secara acak."

Donghae mengangguk. "Ada seorang pelayan wanita yang disewa untuk melayani meja kita. Kemungkinana dialah yang melakukan ini."

"Pelayan wanita?" Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Kalau wanita itu yang memberi mereka obat, kenapa bukan dia yang berakhir di ranjang? Malah dua orang lelaki yang sama-sama sedang dalam pengaruh obat. Atau jangan-jangan wanita itu salah perhitungan? Tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik sehingga gagal tidur dengan salah satu dari mereka? "Apa perlu aku datang ke Bar untuk mengecek wanita itu?"

"Tidak usah. Kau malah akan membuat masalah makin rumit!" Kalau ketahuan Donghae dan Siwon tidur bersama, bisa jadi bahan tertawaan nantinya. Mukanya akan ditaruh di mana? "Aku mau melupakan masalah ini." Kemudian melirik ke arah Siwon.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik," timpal Siwon dengan santai. Setuju karena terlalu memalukan kalau sampai ketahuan meniduri sahabat sendiri.

"Anggap hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi, jadi kita masih berteman seperti sebelumnya!" perintah Donghae. "Kau juga harus tutup mulut, Kyu. Jangan karena kau menyukai Kibum, lalu menceritakan masalah ini padanya!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak akan!"

Selesai dengan perjanjian itu, Siwon pamit pulang. Donghae pulang numpang mobil Kyuhyun, eh, mobil Kibum yang disupiri orang suruhan Kibum pula. Niatannya mau kembali ke kantor setelah mengantar Donghae pulang, tapi Donghae belum mengizinkannya pulang sebelum dia mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa banyak orang ketagihan dengan hubungan macam ini?" Donghae merebah tak berdaya di sofa ruang tamunya. Kekuatan yang tadi ditunjukkannya, hilang entah kemana. "Kau sendiri selalu mengatakannya luar biasa, apanya yang luar biasa? Luar biasa menyakitkan sih, iya."

Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengambil minuman energi dari dalam lemari es untuk mereka berdua, menebak-nebak apa arti ungkapan ambigu Donghae.

"Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Merasa tak berdaya dan terhina. Kalau Siwon bukan teman kita, kalau kejadian semalam bukan karena kita dalam pengaruh obat, sudah kucincang dia jadi pakan ternak."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebotol minuman energi pada Donghae. "Kalian sama-sama korban, jangan membuat seakan ini kesalahan Siwon seorang. Kalau menurutku, dia sama tak berdayanya denganmu. Sama terhinanya dengan dirimu. Sama sakitnya denganmu..."

"Sakit apanya?" Donghae menerima minuman energi itu dengan kasar. "Kau lihat dia sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau juga tidak terlihat sakit tadinya," balasnya.

"Aku cuma pura-pura tidak sakit supaya tidak dianggap lemah." Kyuhyun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, ingin tertawa tapi tertahan oleh pelototan Donghae. "Saat pertama kali kau melakukannya, sakit tidak?"

"Maksudmu kalian tidak bertukar posisi? Hanya kau yang ada di..." Donghae melotot lagi seakan meneriakkan 'di mana kau meletakkan matamu sampai dari tadi tidak melihatku kesakitan?' "Ok ok. Minum dulu, nanti kau akan lebih baik!"

Donghae menurut. Mendudukkan diri dengan benar sebelum menegak minuman enegi. Setelah menghabiskan satu botol, rasa-rasanya kurang, Kyuhyun mengulurkan botol milikknya untuk diminum Donghae juga. Habis dua botol, Donghae merebah lagi.

"Seharusnya kita kembali ke Bar nanti malam, kita temui wanita itu dan minta keterangan darinya. Kalau tujuannya untuk tidur dengan salah satu di antara kalian, kita peringatkan dia agar tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Hanya memeringatkan tanpa membawa-bawa hubungan antara kau dan Siwon!"

"Tidak perlu!" larang Donghae makin keras. "Mendengar kau membicarakannya saja membuatku jijik, kau malah terus mengungkitnya. Diamkan saja agar aku bisa melupakan kejadian semalam itu lebih cepat!"

"Kau ingat kejadian semalam?"

"Samar-samar. Jijik, tapi tidak mampu menolak. Tubuh dan otak tidak sinkron," jawabnya ketus. "Eh, kenapa kau tanyakan terus? Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak membahasnya lagi!"

Kyuhyun menyerah. Kalau Donghae maunya begitu, ya dia harus diam mulai sekarang. "Kau harus bersihkan dan obati bagian itumu. Kalau tidak, bakteri dan kumannya akan menyebabkan penyakit!" katanya sebelum kembali ke dapur mengambil minuman lagi.

Donghae mengumpat, kemudian bergidik. "Kau ada obatnya? Aku tidak mau kena penyakit!"

"Nanti aku belikan di apotek."

Dalam seminggu masalah di perusahaan Kyuhyun teratasi. Komputer baru sudah dipasang. File lama sudah dimasukkan dalam komputer baru. Pekerjaan yang tidak sanggup diselesaikan, dibantu oleh anak buah Kibum. Persentasi yang kemarin lancar, persentasi yang berikutnya dijamin sama lancarnya karena Kibum sendiri ikut mengevaluasi hasil kerja anak buah mereka berdua. Kyuhyun, selama seminggu ini tidak mengerjakan sesuatu yang berarti selain datang ke perusahaan dan mengecek perbaikan. Datang ke tempat kerja sementara yang disediakan Kibum untuk anak buahnya, memerintah dan mengecek hasil kerja mereka, kemudian luntang-lantung di luaran dengan diantar supir pribadi. Selebihnya hanya berdiam diri di rumah sambil menunggu Kibum pulang kerja. Sudah seperti nyonya rumah yang tidak berguna.

Karena kantornya sudah aktif, Kyuhyun menyiapkan diri untuk kerja besok. Mengambil beberapa barang dari rumah untuk dibawa ke rumahnya Kibum.

"Sudah kubilang untuk memindahkan semua barangmu ke sini. Tidak usah mondar-mandir mengambilnya!" Kibum membantu Kyuhyun membawa beberapa barang. Membawanya ke ruang kerja, dan meletakkannya di sofa dan meja. "Biar kepala pelayan mengaturkan meja kerja untukmu."

Kyuhyun menurut.

"Kibum, kita jadi, kan liburan ke Busan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan semua barang bawaannya. "Kita sudah mengundurnya minggu kemarin. Masak minggu ini diundur lagi."

"Semua sudah beres, kita bisa liburan dengan tenang minggu ini." Kibum berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Memeriksa tumpukan surat yang diletakkan oleh kepala pelayannnya. Ada beberapa surat tagihan, dari perusahaan listrik, perusahaan air, tagihan telepon dan internet, dan berbagai tagihan lainnya. Biasa, ini awal bulan. "Kau mau kita membawa mobil sendiri, naik kereta cepat, atau naik pesawat?" tanyanya sambil memilih, surat mana yang harus dibukanya sekarang.

"Naik kereta saja. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan kereta."

Kibum hanya mengangguk. Dia masih menyortir surat, melewatkan bagian tagihan, surat penawaran, dan berhenti pada surat dengan amplop berwarna coklat polos. Surat itu agak tebal. Meski tidak bisa menebak apa isinya, dia mengira dalamnya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Namun, Kibum penasaran. Dibolak-balik, tidak ada nama pengirim dan nama penerima. Jelas ada orang yang iseng telah memasukkan ke dalam kotak suratnya.

Surat lain dikesampingkan. Surat itu segera dibukanya. Dirobek pinggiran amplopnya, dan dikeluarkan isinya. Isinya tumpukan foto yang membuat Kibum mengernyit bingung. Dia mendapatkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan, diselipkan dalam foto-foto itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera liburan akhir pekan." Kyuhyun menginterupsi fokus Kibum. "Kita akan jalan-jalan di sekitar villamu itu pagi dan sore hari. Kata Jae, pemandangan terindahnya adalah di belakang rumah. Akan menyenangkan kalau kita makan malam di sana. Barbeque atau _candle light_..."

"Kyu..." Kibum memotong . "Donghae tidur dengan lelaki, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Waktu itu kau bilang Donghae diperkosa orang. Yang memerkosnya laki-laki, kan?"

Itu rahasia, tapi kenapa Kibum bisa tahu?

Kibum mengulurkan kertas itu pada Kyuhyun. "Baca ini!" tapi menyimpan foto-fotonya sementara waktu.

Setelah mengambil kertas dan membacanya, Kyuhyun melotot tajam. "Ada yang mengatakan aku tidur dengan orang lain? Apa maksudnya?" Ini namanya fitnah. Dia tidak tidur dangan siapa pun selain Kibum. Tiba-tiba ada surat kaleng dengan berita mengejutkan. 'Kekasihmu tidur dengan orang lain. Aku bawakan buktinya untukkmu!' Surat itu jelas untuk Kibum. Kekasih yang dimaksudkannya jelas Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak melakukan itu. "Aku difitnah. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Kau percaya aku tidak tidur dengan orang lain selain kau, Kibum!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba merasa takut. Kalau Kibum sampai percaya surat kaleng seperti itu, kemudian memutuskannya, Kyuhyun tak akan tahan. Dia tidak berbuat, jadi dia wajib membela diri.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Kau percaya padaku, kan? Tidak akan percaya surat kaleng itu, kan?" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kibum, segera merayu Kibum dengan segala macam agar kekasihnya itu luluh padanya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku gara-gara surat konyol ini, kan?"

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Tapi kau seperti tidak percaya!"

"Kyu..." Kibum menarik lengannya, memeluknya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya lagi. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku cuma mau kau membacanya, tidak menyuruhmu berspekulasi yang bukan-bukan!"

"Tapi..."

Kibum segera menyerahkan foto-foto yang ditangguhkannya. "Donghae tidur dengan laki-laki," katanya sambil menepuk foto-foto itu. "Seseorang yang mengirimkan surat ini agaknya salah mengenalimu. Kau pasti target sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun menerimanya sekali lagi dari Kibum. Melihat berbagai adegan cabul antara Donghae dan Siwon diabadikan dalam foto, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak melongo lebar. Dia bersyukur bukan dirinya dalam foto itu, yang artinya hubungannya dengan Kibum masih aman. Tapi kalau target sebenarnya adalah dirinya, kasihan sekali Donghae dan Siwon jadi korban tak bersalah.

"Orang ini bermaksud mencelakakanmu. Mungkin dia hanya pesuruh, tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, makanya salah sasaran." Kibum menarik Kyuhyun mendekat. Memelukkan lagi untuk sesaat. "Kyu, kau sudah tahu kalau jadi kekasihku akan sedikit mengusik ketenanganmu. Banyak orang yang tidak suka padaku, tapi aku masih belum tahu siapa yang berani melakukan cara-cara seperti ini untuk menggangguku lewat dirimu. Jadi, kau masih mau bertahan denganku atau tidak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau masih ingat solusi waktu itu, kan? Pura-pura putus sampai masalah ini bisa selesai atau tetap bersamaku, tapi dengan resiko yang seperti ini."

"Tapi kau berjanji untuk melindungiku. Sekarang, badyguard yang merangkap supir itu selalu mengikutiku. Apa lagi yang perlu ditakutkan?" Kyuhyun memaksa diri untuk tidak takut. Karena sekarang ini, ditinggalkan Kibum lebih menakutkan daripada dicelakai musuh-musuhnya Kibum. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya khawatir, tapi Kyuhyun sudah bertekad, kenapa dia tidak menghargai tekad kekasihnya itu dengan perhatian dan perlindungan darinya? Kibum mengangguk kemudian. "Asal kau bersedia menjaga dirimu sendiri dengan sebaik-baiknya!"

"Tentu saja!"

Kibum menghela nafas lagi sebelum kemudian meraih tubuh kekasihnya untuk dipeluk.

Masalahnya, musuh Kibum yang kali ini agak-agak tidak waras. Kalau musuh besar keluarga atau raja berlian yang bertindak, jelas bukan dengan melibatkan Kyuhyun saja. Mulai dari hilangnya berlian, diserempet mobil, obat perangsang dengan efek hilang ingatan, virus komputer, dan sekarang dengan foto adegan ranjang, meski salah sasaran. Semuanya ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Diduga tujuannya agar Kibum dan Kyuhyun rusak hubungannya. Seseorang yang menginginkan hubungan mereka rusak, jelas orang yang sedang iri, yang sedang cemburu. Dan ini berkaitan dengan asmara.

.

.

Siang ini Kibum mendatangi kantor Kyuhyun. Mentraktir seluruh pegawai Kyuhyun, kemudian mengajak Kyuhyun keluar makan siang berdua. Sepanjang siang Kibum menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak melepasnya selain ketika mereka makan. Kibum bahkan berinisiatif mengabil foto berdua, kemudian mengeposkan ke media sosialnya yang hampir tidak pernah diupdate sebelumnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba jadi romantis?" tanya Kyuhyun, ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor.

"Memang biasanya aku tidak romantis?"

"Di depan umum, tidak. Hari ini sampai mengambil foto dan mengeposnya di media sosialmu. Aku curiga sesuatu..."

"Kita menyelamatkan temanmu itu..."

"Siapa?"

"Donghae," jawab Kibum rendah. Dia tidak peduli dengan lelaki itu, tapi karena Kyuhyun peduli dengan Donghae, Kibum terpaksa membantunya. "Kalau foto-foto kemarin sampai tersebar di media sosial. Bagaimana nasib temanmu itu nantinya?"

Donghae akan gila mendadak. Kyuhyun tidak mau temannya jadi gila. Dengan dipajangnya foto kebersamaannya dengan Kibum di sosial media, itu bisa memberitahu pelaku bahwa dia salah sasaran. Kemudian rencana memosting adegan ranjang Donghae dan Siwon ke sosial media tidak jadi dilakukan.

Kyuhyun terharu dengan perbuatan Kibum. Kekasihnya itu ternyata perhatian dengan temannya. Jadi, ingin memeluk dan menciumnya di tempat. Tapi mungkin lain kali kalau Kibum sedang tidak menyetir.

"Kau masih ingat kejadian kau diberi obat di Bar kala itu?" Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas. Bar-nya ditutup. Pemiliknya dipenjara. Itu semua gara-gara Kibum. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak merasa sayang meski Bar yang biasa dikunjunginya ditutup. Bar itu menjual dan memproduksi obat terlarang. Boleh saja ditutup. "Dalangnya kemungkinan sama dengan kejadian kali ini. Orang ini menaruh dendam padamu. Dia iri dengan hubungan kita."

Orang ini bukanlah musuh Kibum, tapi musuh Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Tapi karena Kyuhyun punya hubungan dengan Kibum, orang ini jadi benci padanya. Namanya juga urusan asmara, tentu berkaitan dengan cinta yang tidak kesampaian. Entah seseorang ini punya cinta terpendam pada Kibum, atau cintanya pernah ditolak oleh Kibum, yang jelas Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih Kibum jadi target kekesalannya.

Orang-orang Kibum juga sependapat, pasalnya yang menjadi kandidat musuh Kibum tidak ada indikasi melakukan perbuatan curang lewat Kyuhyun. Lagipula orang-orang hebat tidak akan melakukan hal yang bertele-tele untuk mengerjai orang lain. Sekarang orang-orang Kibum itu ubah haluan. Menyelidiki siapa-siapa yang kemungkinan mendendam dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih Kibum.

"Maksudmu ada orang yang menyukaimu dan menganggap aku sebagai penghalang baginya?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Kemungkinan seperti itu."

"Hah?" Kyuhyun meringis. Ada yang cemburu padanya? Berarti dia beruntung mendapatkan Kibum lebih dulu dari orang itu. "Kau pernah menolak cinta seseorang atau menyakiti perasaan seseorang?"

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Kibum mantap.

"Orang yang cemburu bisa jadi sangat lucu."

"Ini tidak lucu, tapi menakutkan." Kibum tetap menyetir meski dia menjelaskan. "Kalau dia menyakitimu, apa itu lucu?"

Kyuhyun manyun karena Kibum mengatakan kebenaran.

Kyuhyun menemui Donghae di rumahnya. Dia datang dengan membawa banyak makanan. Rencananya mau mengadakan pesta barbeque di rumah Donghae. Kemudian mengundang teman-temannya yang lain. Dia membawakan makanan kesukaan sahabatnya itu. Membelikan beberapa barang yang diinginkan Donghae tapi belum sempat dibeli karena kesibukannya. Dan membawa pelayan pribadinya serta seorang lain untuk membantu mneyiapkan pesta itu.

Ini adalah permintaan maaf tanpa ucapan. Karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah target, tapi Donghae yang jadi korban salah sasaran, Kyuhyun berusaha minta maaf dengan caranya sendiri. Membuat pesta barbeque ini agar suasana hati Donghae membaik, kemudian masalah perkosaan itu terlupakan. Mereka semua bisa bersahabat lagi seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa pun sebelumnya.

"Kibum tidak akan marah kalau kau berkumpul bersama kami sampai larut malam?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk bodyguard yang merangkap supir baginya. "Dia sudah kirim pelindung untukku." Lalu menunjuk pelayan pribadinya. "Dan mengirim mata-matanya juga. Asal aku terpantau dengan baik, dia tidak akan marah." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Semenjak berkencan dengan Kibum, derajatmu naik demikian pesat," celetuk salah seorang teman. "Tapi ya... kalau boleh jujur, derajat naik, muka tetap standar."

Teman-temannya terkikik bersamaan.

"Aku heran. Apa yang dilihat Kibum darimu? Kau tidak tampan, badanmu tidak bagus. Kekayaan juga tidak punya. Kelompok sosialmu juga rendah. Aku curiga Kibum memacarimu karena kasihan."

"Sialan!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menimpali, "Tapi mungkin itu yang namanya cinta."

"Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Orang-orang yang tidak tulus seperti kalian, mana tahu yang namanya cinta!" katanya sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang tadi mengejeknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya seseorang seperti tak percaya.

"Kita tunggu saja. Setelah ada yang baru, kau akan dikembalikan kehabitatmu."

"Tidak akan!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu saja waktunya!"

"Tidak akan!" bantahnya sekali lagi. "Kibum tidak akan membuangku. Dia sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati padaku!"

Teman-temannya saling padangan, kemudian tertawa bersamaan. "Yang jatuh cinta setengah mati, kau atau dia?" kemudian tertawa lagi bersamaan.

Kyuhyun termakan omongan itu. Dia memang yang telah jatuh cinta pada Kibum, tapi Kibum sepertinya juga jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya belum begitu yakin. Kalau sampai Kibum meninggalkannya demi orang lain, lihat saja, Kyuhyun akan mengusik hubungan mereka sampai mereka pisah dan Kibum kembali padanya. Eh, kenapa rencana yang dia buat kedengaran familiar? Mirip seperti tingkah orang yang selama ini mengerjainya.

Ternyata cemburu itu menakutkan. Benar, seperti kata Kibum.

"Kau bilang akan pulang larut?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Kibum. Dengan lesu berjalan masuk kamar. Dia pergi ke lemari pakaian, mengambil piyama kemudian masuk kamar mandi. Dia mandi sebentar, berganti pakaian, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Kibum sudah merebah di ranjang mereka, belum mulai tidur karena menunggu Kyuhyun bergabung dengannya. Lelaki itu dengan sabar memerhatikan Kyuhyun mulai dari masuk kamar, masuk kamar mandi, sampai berjalan ke arahnya sekarang ini. Dia menyibak selimutnya, memersilakan kekasihnya itu bergabung dalam selimut yang sama. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah naik ke ranjang, dia menutup kembali selimutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun cuma menoleh tanpa menjawab. Mukanya kusut, menandakan kalau ada masalah. Kibum yang sudah lumayan hafal dengan ekspresi-ekspresi Kyuhyun, bisa membaca apa pun dari wajah kekasihnya itu. Seperti ekspresinya sekarang. Ekspresi kyuhyun kalau sedang ada masalah.

"Kau ada masalah dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak."

Karena omongan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati. Benar-benar takut kalau hubungannya dengan Kibum akan berumur pendek. Memang sekarang ini mereka saling menyukai. Kibum pun telah berulang kali berjanji untuk melindunginya, yang berarti kepedulian lelaki itu padanya tidaklah main-main. Tapi rasa suka bukanlah hal yang bisa diprediksi kapan datang dan perginya. Dan takdir bisa kapan saja memermainkan hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu, selama hubungan mereka masih baik, Kyuhyun mau menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk terus dekat dengan Kibum.

Meski Donghae tidak tahu kalau pesta itu dibuat sebagai tanda maaf dari Kyuhyun, pesta tadi menjadi pesta menyenangkan. Dia banyak bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya. Dia berencana minum, dan makan sepuasnya, tapi sayang moodnya berubah buruk ketika teman-temannya mengatakan soal hubungannya dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang mudah goyah pikirannya, bahkan teman-temannya sekali dua kali mengatainya plin-plan. Meski Kibum sudah bersumpah sekalipun, dia tetap akan meragukan lelaki itu. Meski sayang meninggalkan pesta berbeque bersama teman-temannya, dia tidak bisa melepas rasa was-wasnya dengan Kibum. Itulah yang membuatnya pulang lebih cepat.

"Mereka masih berpesta, aku saja yang ingin pulang duluan. Ingin cepat bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, dengan itu Kibum bangkit dan mengikuti Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat yang sama. "Tadi teman-temanku bertanya, apa yang kau sukai dariku sampai-sampai kau mau jadi kekasihku? Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai dariku, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Aku suka apa pun darimu."

"Kata teman-temanku, aku tidak spesial."

"Memangnya harus jadi spesial dulu baru bisa disukai orang lain?" Kibum menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya condong pada Kyuhyun sampai bahu mereka bersinggungan. "Kau pasti pernah dengar kalau menyukai orang itu tidak butuh alasan. Seperti itu juga rasa sukaku padamu. Sekarang, kau sendiri punya alasan apa bisa suka padaku?"

Terlalu banyak alasan. Kyuhyun mencomot satu yang universal. "Karena kau baik." Lalu memandang Kibum untuk mengetahui reaksi lelaki itu mendnegar jawabannya. Karena Kibum hanya memandangnya balik tanpa banyak reaksi, Kyuhyun mulai menanyakan pertanyaan lain. "Awalnya kau hanya menolongku lepas dari tuduhan pencuri berlian, kenapa tiba-tiba serius menjalani hubungan ini? Ini juga baru beberapa bulan, bagaimana bisa kau suka padaku sedemikian cepat?"

"Orang yang pertama kali bertemu saja bisa jatuh cinta, bagaimana yang beberapa bulan tidak bisa jatuh cinta juga?" jawab Kibum mantap. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tahu kau tidak hanya beberapa bulan saja, tapi hampir dua tahun."

"Hampir 2 tahun?"

"Kau tidak ingat kapan pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Pertemuan pengusaha..."

Kibum menggeleng. "Hampir dua tahun yang lalu kita bertemu di Bar. Kau dengan teman-temanmu dan aku datang dengan teman-temanku. Waktu itu kita kenalan yang..." Karena Kyuhyun hanya diam, terlihat mengingat-ingat tapi tidak menemukan jawabnnya, Kibum menambahkan. "...sepertinya kau lupa. Kau berniat mengambil gambar dengan teman-temanmu, tapi salah mengambil handphone. Handphone-ku yang kau ambil dan kau gunakan untuk berfoto."

Dia sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Foto yang kau lihat di handphone-ku, itu foto yang kau ambil dulu. Aku memotongnya tepat di bagian wajahmu, lalu menyimpannya." Kibum mengambil handphone-nya, membuka foto yang dia katakan kemudian ditunjukkannya lagi pada Kyuhyun. "Foto ini beberapa kali kujadikan alasan untuk menolak atau putus dengan seseorang. Sejak saat itu banyak orang mengenalmu sebagai kekasihku meski kita tidak bertemu lagi setelahnya."

"Ooo pantas ada orang yang benci padaku. Itu gara-gara kau menjadikanku kambing hitam sejak lama!" Kyuhyun mendorong pundak Kibum sampai kekasihnya itu hampir terguling. "Jadi, berbuat baik padaku saat ini sebagai kompensasi?"

"Aku memang salah, tapi bukan itu maksudku..." Kibum kembali mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Terlalu terbiasa menganggapmu kekasih, aku jadi suka betulan padamu. Sebenarnya aku bersyukur berlian itu hilang dan kau jadi tersangka. Dengan begitu aku bisa menolongmu dengan menjadikanmu kekasih betulan."

Kyuhyun mendelik, tapi dia tidak benci. Lagipula sekarang sudah saling suka. Mau melaporkan pada polisi juga percuma. Rugi sendiri kalau sampai Kibum kena masalah hukum. Selain lelaki itu akan menjauh darinya, dia juga susah dipenjarakan.

Toh, walau Kibum menempatkannya dalam bahaya, Kibum tetap melindunginya.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Tidak pernah terpikirkan akan ada orang yang cemburu terhadapmu gara-gara status palsu yang kuberikan padamu sebelumnya." Kibum melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Kepalanya terpuruk ke bahu kekasihnya itu. "Karena hal seperti ini sudah terjadi, yang bisa kulakukan hanya melindungimu. Kau juga harus menjaga diri meski aku sudah menempatkan orang untuk melindungimu. Sesegera mungkin, orang-orangku akan menemukan perusuh itu agar kau segera bebas dari terornya."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu juga yang sudah disetujui Kyuhyun. Dia akan menjaga diri sampai masalah ini selesai.

"Kau memaafkan aku, kan?"

"Kau memang mengakui salah, tapi tidak minta maaf dengan serius!" Kyuhyun protes. Dari tadi tidak mendengar kekasihnya minta maaf secara langsung, sekarang minta dimaafkan.

Demi Kyuhyun, "Aku minta maaf..." kata Kibum tulus.

"Aku maafkan, tapi kau punya apa untuk menebus kesalahanmu?"

Setidaknya Kyuhyun dapat sesuatu yang berharga. Barang dengan harga mahal yang seketika bisa menguras kantong Kibum, atau kerja sama bisnis yang bisa meningkatkan pamor perusahaan. Dengan kerugian Kyuhyun selama ini, hal-hal seperti itu yang bisa disebut impas.

"Kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun akan menyebut, tapi Kibum menyetopnya. "Apa pun yang kau minta akan kuberikan. Jadi, tidak usah disebutkan sekarang."

"Janji, ya?" Kibum mengangguki Kyuhyun dengan jujur. "Ok. Kalau begitu kita tidur sekarang. Aku akan sangat sibuk mulai besok pagi. Semua harus selesai tepat waktu supaya akhir minggu, saat kita pergi liburan, tidak terbebani pekerjaan."

Kibum mengiyakan. Merebah duluan, diikuti Kyuhyun. Membetulkan selimut, kemudian tidur berdekatan.

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

**Maaf kalau typo ya. Selamat membaca!**

 **Diamond**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 11**

Entah kenapa di perjalanan ke Busan dengan kereta cepat, Kyuhyun mengalami mabuk perjalanan. Tiba-tiba dia mual, perutnya sakit, dan terus muntah. Dia mengalami pusing kepala parah, dan badannya meriang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengalami sakit di perjalanan kecuali saat lupa makan seharian penuh. Tapi kali ini persiapannya sangat matang. Baru-baru ini dia melakukan cek kesehatan, dan semuanya dalam keadaan baik. Sementara itu, dia rajin minum vitamin tiap kali cuaca berganti menjadi lebih buruk. Dan baru saja dia dan Kibum menyantap menu sarapan lengkap di cafe depan stasiun. Tidak mungkin dia mengalami mabuk perjalanan kalau persiapannya selengkap itu.

Kyuhyun sudah muntah dua kali, bahkan pingsan saat pergi ke kamar mandi. Karena tidak mungkin keretanya berhenti di tengah jalan, Kyuhyun dirawat pramugari kereta dalam kereta itu. Diberi banyak minum, air putih, air hangat, dan air gula. Dia diberi obat pereda rasa sakit, kemudian dipaksa merebah di kursi VVIP-nya. Tubuhnya dibungkus rapat oleh selimut hangat yang disediakan perusahaan kereta. Di sampingnya ada Kibum yang menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, meski fokus lelaki itu tidak pada Kyuhyun. Setengah jam setelahnya, obat mulai bekerja, dan Kyuhyun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sesampainya di Busan, Kibum memanggil ambulan untuk mengambil Kyuhyun. Lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dokter di rumah sakit bertindak dengan cepat. Lima belas menit masuk ruang periksa, dokter sudah bisa menangani Kyuhyun.

"...keracunan makanan, tapi sudah teratasi. Saya harap lain kali diperhatikan sebelum makan. Bukan hanya jenis makanan, kebersihan makanan juga patut diperhatikan," tutur dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun. "Silakan masuk, pasien sudah boleh dijenguk!" Kemudian dokter meninggalkan Kibum.

Ketika Kibum masuk ruang rawat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mukanya pucat, cemberut seperti anak kecil. "Kupikir aku mabuk perjalanan. Ternyata keracunan makanan." Dia mendengus kesal. "Kita makan makanan yang sama, minum minuman yang sama, kenapa hanya aku yang keracunan?"

"Kekebelan tubuhmu kurang baik," jawab Kibum enteng.

"Terus bagaimana nasib liburan kita?"

Kibum duduk di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kau lebih penting. Liburan bisa diatur lagi lain waktu." Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lagi. "Kalau sudah merasa baikkan, besok kita kembali ke Seol. Kau akan dapat perawatan lebih baik di sana."

"Jauh-jauh ke Busan cuma untuk menginap di rumah sakit," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melengos menghindari Kibum. "Kau tidak bisa cuti beberapa hari? Aku akan sembuh lebih cepat. Kita nikmati liburan dulu di sini, pulang ke Seol."

"Bukan masalah bisa cuti atau tidak, sudah kubilang ini masalah kesehatanmu."

"Kita sudah sampai di Busan, Kibum. Kenapa harus kembali secepat itu?" Kyuhyun ngeyel. Dia ingin liburan dengan Kibum sekarang. Tidak nanti-nanti. Kepalang tanggung kalau sudah sampai di tempat tapi harus kembali ke Seol hanya gara-gara keracunan makanan. "Aku sudah membaik. Tunggu sebentar lagi dan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Kita harus habiskan akhir pekan bersama. Baru kita kembali ke Seol!"

"Kita bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah." Kibum tidak setuju. "Kau akan menginap di sini malam ini, dan besok kita pulang."

"Aku tidak mau menginap. Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kyu..."

"Beri aku waktu sehari untuk melihat Vila keluargamu, kemudian kita bisa pulang!" Kyuhyun memohon. "Please!"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu tentang ini!"

Kyuhyun kecewa Kibum tidak mau mendengarkannya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap pergi ke Vila keluarga Kibum.

Kyuhyun memang tidak mendebat Kibum, dia pasrah kalau harus kembali ke Seol besok. Namun, ketika Kibum melihat ekspresi kecewa Kyuhyun, keputusannya berubah dengan cepat. Dia memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan, dengan syarat Kyuhyun harus dalam keadaan baik. Jika dia merasakan sakit sedikit saja, Kibum akan membawanya pulang ke Seol.

Kyuhyun duduk di beranda belakang Vila sambil menikmati pemandangan yang indah persis seperti yang digambarkan Jae. Dia menyeruput air rempah-rempah yang dibuatkan penjaga rumah untuk mengobati pencernaannya yang baru saja terganggu. Memakan biskuit hangat dan renyah yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven. Dibuat khusus untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun atas pesanan Jae sehari sebelumnya. Anak itu menjadi sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun semenjak Kyuhyun perhatian padanya. Kyuhyun pun merasa terbantu atas bantuan yang diberikan Jae padanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Memangnya apa yang kau bahas dengan orang-orangmu itu?"

"Masalah kecil." Kibum memasukkan handphone ke saku celananya. Dia duduk di seberang meja, mengambil minuman bagiannya, menyeruput sedikit, kemudian memakan satu keping biskuit. "Biskuit ini andalan di desa ini. Enak dan tidak membosankan." Dia mengambil sekeping biskuit lagi, dan memakannya.

"Ini makanan kesukaan Jae."

"Bukan hanya makanan kesukaannya, tapi makanan kesukaan semua orang."

Kyuhyun setuju karena dia sendiri juga suka.

"Nanti malam, kita tidak usah membuat barbeque..." Alis mata Kyuhyun terjalin, tandanya tidak suka. Hendak protes, tapi Kibum keburu menambahkan, "...kau baru saja mengalami sakit perut, makanan yang dibakar tidak baik untuk pencernaan."

"Tapi aku ingin makan malam di sini."

"Kita tetap makan malam di sini. Bibi akan buatkan makan malam yang cocok untuk kita."

Kibum benar dan selalu benar, tapi Kyuhyun ingin memanggang di makan malam kali ini. Kalau sampai bibi membuatkannya bubur, makan malam mereka tidak akan romantis. Tidak lucu kalau cadle light diner dengan menu bubur dan sup. "Dan kau juga akan membatalkan acara jalan-jalan kita?" Kyuhyun mengigit biskuitnya dengan kasar. Mengunyah dan menelannya tanpa menikmati rasanya.

"Tidak membatalkan, tapi menunda. Cuaca memang tidak buruk, tapi kesehatanmu buruk. Sekarang kau hanya perlu istirahat, besok baru kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Protektif pada pasangan itu bagus, tapi over protektif adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Kalau kata orang itu tandanya cinta. Di hubungan mereka, Kibum melakukannya karena memang ada orang-orang yang selalu berusaha bertindak jahat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak suka, karena dia merasa lemah kalau diperlakukan seperti itu, egonya tidak mengizinkan dirinya dianggap lemah orang lain. Tapi... pada kenyataan yang terjadi beberapa waktu ini Kyuhyun memang lemah. Atau musuhnya saja yang terlalu kuat dan licik.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum. Kekasihnya itu dengan enteng memakan biskuit dan menyeruput minumannya seperti sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca pikiran Kibum, terutama karena ekspresi yang minim itu. Tapi dia yakin lelaki itu sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Termasuk penyebab keracunan tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tiba-tiba Kibum bertanya.

"Baik," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Kibum menepuk remah-remah biskuit yang jatuh ke bajunya. "Kalau sudah cukup menikmati suasana di sini, kita masuk saja." Kyuhyun meliriknya lagi seakan mengatakan 'apa lagi sekarang?' dengan lirikan sengit itu. "Aku lelah, aku ingin kau temani aku tidur sebentar."

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum tidak benar-benar lelah. Kalau bukan dengan cara seperti itu, Kyuhyun akan menolak untuk masuk. Berbohong demi kebaikan, tapi kebohongannya terlalu mencolok. Kyuhyun sebal diperlakukan seperti ini. Walau begitu dia mengikuti Kibum yang beranjak duluan masuk rumah. Dengan muka ditekuk sedemikian rupa, dia mengekor Kibum masuk kamar. Merebah di samping kekasihnya itu, tapi terus memelihara kekesalannya. Kibum tidak memejamkan mata, terus mengawasi Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun jengah. Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, menghindar dari tatapan Kibum, membiarkan suasana menjadi sunyi, yang kemudian membuatnya lelah, mengantuk dan kemudian tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Menganggap tertidur beberapa saat, Kyuhyun bangun dengan badan yang lebih segar. Nyatanya hari sudah berubah gelap. Segera mencari Kibum dan menemukan kekasihnya itu masih di tempat yang sama, di sampingnya. Memadanganya seperti sebelum dia tertidur, hanya saja lelaki itu sudah berganti baju. Berpenampilan lebih segar dan berbau sabun cukur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara bangun tidur yang khas.

"Sudah malam," Kibum bangkit untuk duduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Setiap kalimat itu dilontarkan Kibum, Kyuhyun merasa iritasi. Memangnya dia terlihat seperti pesakitan? Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja. Keracunananya sudah hilang. Hanya lemas dan merasa tidak enak di perutnya yang terisa, itu pun cuma sedikit.

Kyuhyun bangun tanpa menjawab. Dia meninggalkan ranjang, menuju kamar mandi, membiarkan Kibum mengikutinya sampai pintu kamar mandi. Kibum berdiri di sana, bersandar di kusen dan memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci muka di wastafel.

"Kua perlu mandi air hangat supaya badanmu terasa lebih segar!" saran Kibum.

Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun melepas seluruh pakaiannya, memasuki bilik mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Kibum meninggalkannya sejenak, ke kamarnya lagi untuk mengambil handuk di lemari. Kembali ke kamar mandi, untuk menempatkan handuk itu di tempat yang bisa dilihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan tunggu di bawah. Memastikan makan malam kita sudah siap," Kyuhyun mematikan shower untuk mendengar Kibum bicara lebih jelas. "Kalau sudah selesai, kau langsung ke belakang!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meski wajahnya masih tidak memberi kesan senang, hatinya berkata lain. Dia amat senang niatannya makan malam dengan Kibum di halaman belakang vila kesampaian. Walau menunya bubur dan sup, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengeluh lagi asal makannya dengan Kibum.

.

.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Meja kayu yang sudah ada di belakang vila itu yang akan jadi tempat makan malam mereka. Ditutupi kain putih hampir transparan sebagai alas, di tambah satu vas besar dan pendek dengan gerumbulan bunga di dalamnya. Ada lilin, tapi tidak dinyalakan. Peralatan makan juga ada, hanya makanannya yang belum ada.

Kyuhyun duduk lebih dulu, sendirian, lebih leluasa menikmati meja makan malam mereka yang sederhana. Dia mengambil handphone di saku celana, mengambil foto meja dengan peralatan makan itu. Mengirimkan pada Donghae, kemudian menunggu rekasi sahabatnya itu dengan antusias. Balasan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, karena Donghae mengirimkan foto meja dapur dengan satu cup mie instan yang sudah masak dengan uap mengepul. Donghae sedang makan sendirian, dengan mie instan, makanya Kyuhyun senang bukan main.

"Ada yang menyenangkan sampai kau tersenyum begitu lebar?"

Kibum datang dengan bibi, membawa makanan dan minuman mereka. Untungnya bukan bubur. Sesuatu yang jelas enak, tapi tidak menghancurkan pencernaannya yang sedang bermasalah. Setelah meletakkan makanan, bibi pergi lagi untuk mengambil yang lain. Kibum meletakkan ember penuh es dengan satu botol Champagne di sudut meja. Dua gelas di tangan kanannya di bagi untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku pamer pada Donghae. Dan dia menunjukkan ini padaku!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto yang dikirim Donghae. "Dia sedang makan sendirian." Lalu tertawa kecil untuk mensyukuri bahwa dia tidak perlu makan sedirian seperti temannya itu.

"Dia tidak punya kekasih?"

"Tidak. Dia hampir sama tak beruntungnya denganku perihal asmara." Tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur atas ketidakberuntungannya itu membawanya bertemu Kibum. "Tidak ada wine?"

"Champagne lebih baik."

Kyuhyun menurut lagi. Masih untung Kibum membawa Champagne, daripada memaksanya minum air putih. Di acara makan malam yang harusnya romantis akan jadi hambar kalau sampai itu terjadi. Ketika bibi datang lagi dengan makanan lainnya, Kyuhyun membatu menempatkan makanan-makanan itu di meja. Semuanya siap setelah tiga kalli bibi datang dan pergi. Sekarang makan malam dimulai.

Kibum menyalakan lilin, tapi angin malam meniupnya mati berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya Kibum menyerah dan membiarkan makan malam mereka diterangi lampu taman. Kyuhyun tertawa berkali-kali, sedangkan Kibum mendengus sebal. Berpindah ke Champagne mereka. Kyuhyun dapat setengah gelas pertama yang membuatnya tergiur untuk segera meminumnya. Untungnya dia ingat kalau makanan mereka belum tersentuh. Keduanya makan makanan pembuka, meminum Champagne, makan makanan utama, minum champagne lagi, makan makanan penutup dan kemudian minum champagne lagi berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal romantis padaku?" Kyuhyun menggoda Kibum, tapi Kibum hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi biasa saja. "Kau ini..."

Kehabisan kata-kata, Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Eh, Kibum, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau hal yang menimpaku pagi ini adalah perbuatan orang sama dengan..."

"Iya."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kau sudah memastikannya?"

"Orang-orangku sedang mencari orang yang menyuruhnya."

"Orang suruhan lagi, ya?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kain putih di sebelah gelasnya karena geram. "Sebenarnya siapa yang iri melihatku jadi kekasihmu? Kau harusnya mengingat-ingat siapa yang punya kans untuk melakukan kejahatan seperti ini padaku. Dia pasti sudah pernah berhubungan denganmu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, kau pasti menyakitinya." Kyuhyun merengut, tidak sengaja melemparkan kesalahan pada Kibum.

"Aku masih berusaha," sahut Kibum sekenanya, tapi terdengar frustasi.

Bukan maksud Kyuhyun melempar kesalahan, dia hanya sedang dalam keadaan lelah menghadapi teror kebencian. Pada akhirnya dia harus jujur mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Kalau masalah seperti ini tidak segera berakhir, cepat atau lambat salah satu di antara kita akan capek menghadapinya, kemudian memutuskan berpisah. Aku cuma tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian meraih gelasnya lagi. Ketika hendak mengangkatnya, Kibum mencegahnya. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa berdiri.

"Ayo jalan-jalan sebentar!"

Kibum menggandeng Kyuhyun. Menariknya, untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar.

Mereka melangkah pelan, melewati batas pagar belakang, kemudian keluar dari area taman. Kibum masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Menempatkan kekasihnya itu tepat di sisinya. Berjalan beriringan menuju pohon-pohon besar, menaiki gundukan tanah berumput yang basah karena embun malam. Dan berhenti di sebelah pepohonan yang rimbun seperti semak.

"Itu perkebunan?" Kyuhyun menunjuk hamparan luas di depan matanya. Hanya terlihat hitam. Karena tumbuhnya yang berjajar rapi, Kyuhyun menyimpukannya demikian. Kibum menganggukinya. "Kebun apa?"

"Jeruk."

Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak suka jeruk.

"Milik keluargamu?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Kita tidak menguasai semua sektor usaha. Semua orang yang punya vila di sini, tidak ada yang memiliki perkebunan." Kebanyakan orang kota hanya memiliki vila untuk disinggahi di masa libur. Jadi, mereka tidak tertarik memiliki perkebunan. "Milik pemerintah kurasa."

"Kupikir kau tahu segalanya," ejek Kyuhyun.

"Itu milik penduduk," Kibum mengoreksi pengakuannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin. "...aku tidak tahu." Lalu mengakui ketidaktahuannya.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku ke sini untuk apa?"

"Jalan-jalan..."

Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berpikir kalau tindakan buru-buru Kibum tadi akan berakhir memojokkannya di tempat tersembunyi dan gelap, lalu mencumbuinya di sana. Ah, pikirannya kotor.

Meski Kyuhyun sudah kecewa dengan pemikirannya yang melenceng, dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Masih berpikir kalau setelah mereka kembali ke vila nanti, mereka akan bercinta hebat di kamar, dengan pintu balkon terbuka, angin malam yang dingin masuk dan menggangu adegan panas mereka. Kalau beruntung Kyuhyun akan diajak bercinta di balkon, berharap penjaga vila tidak sedang patroli malam lalu menyaksikan adegan panas mereka secara tak sengaja. Bercinta sepanjang malam, kemudian tertidur sampai tengah hari besok. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan kehilangan seharian waktunya untuk tidur, kehilangan kesempatannya melihat sekitar vila kalau dia bisa bercinta dengan Kibum sampai habis tenaga. Itu inti liburannya dengan Kibum, memiliki waktu berkwalitas untuk lebih mendekatkan diri. Bercinta masuk dalam daftar pendekatan diri mereka.

"Ada perkebunan lain yang menanam selain jeruk. Kita juga bisa memetik dan memakannya di tempat. Besok kita akan jalan-jalan ke sana."

Tidak seperti perkiraan.

"Kau mau jalan sedikit lagi, melihat pemukiman penduduk?"

"Apa bagus saat malam hari?" karena Kyuhyun kecewa, tanggapannya juga mengecewakan. "Kalau besok saja bagaimana? Aku mau duduk-duduk di sekitar vila saja."

"Baiklah!"

Mereka kembali ke vila, masih bergandengan tangan.

 _Malam yang biasa-biasa saja_ , pikir Kyuhyun.

Bangun pagi untuk menikmati sarapan di dekat perkebunan anggur. Agak siangan, Kyuhyun dan Kibum jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat. Selesai dengan kegiatan melihat-lihat, mereka ke pemukiman penduduk, mencari makanan lokal untuk makan siang. Dilanjutkan dengan jalan-jalan lagi, kemudian kembali di sore hari. Mereka tidak menunggu makan malam, langsung berkemas untuk pulang. Setelah mobil jemputan datang, mereka segera naik dan diantarkan ke stasiun kereta cepat. Dan mereka pulang.

Sampai di Seol, sudah malam. Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam dulu sebelum pulang. Ke restoran langganan yang makanannya enak. Sayangnya perut Kyuhyun bergejolak lagi, membuatnya tak bisa menikmati makanannya, dan tidak bisa memakannya meski sedikit. Karena Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak badan lagi, mungkin karena kecapekan, Kibum segera mengajaknya pulang. Kibum berharap Kyuhyun makan atau minum sesuatu sebelum tidur. Maka dari itu, dia memesankan puding rendah lemak dan susu hangat untuknya. Namun, Kyuhyun tertidur sebelum makanannya datang.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata, hari sudah pagi. Tepat setelah dia beranjak dari ranjang, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Pelayan pribadinya masuk setelah dipersilakan.

"Tuan Kim menyuruh saya menengok keadaan Anda."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Anda tidak baik-baik saja semalam. Saya datang untuk menanyakan apakah Tuan siap untuk sarapan? Saya akan bawakan makanannya ke sini. Setelah itu saya juga harus memastikan Anda minum obat."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dia tidak minum obat meski kemarin keracunan. Setelah tidur semalaman, badannya juga sudah kembali bugar. Namun, ketika dia melirik ke meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, ada berbagai obat di sana.

"Semalam dokter datang untuk memeriksa Anda. Karena Anda menerima suntikan, baru pagi ini boleh minum obat." Itu menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tidur nyenyak dan mendapati tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin. "Sementara Anda mandi, saya akan siapkan sarapannya."

"Tidak usah dibawa ke sini. Aku akan makan di meja makan."

Pelayan pribadi itu mengangguk. Sebelum pergi dia menambahkan. "Tuan Kim minta Anda menelepon tepat setelah Anda bangun. Beliau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah."

Meski si pelayan sudah keluar kamar, Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan tadi. Dia memilih pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum menelepon Kibum. Setelah berdandan rapi, Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Membawa obat-obatnya serta, kemudian pergi ke ruang makan. Selesai makan dan minum obat, Kyuhyun menarik tas kerjanya keluar rumah. Di luar rumah, tidak ada satu pun mobil yang terparkir. Sopir sekaligus bodyguardnya tidak terlihat di sekitar.

"Tuan mau kemana?" Pelayannya datang lagi. Kali ini dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Mana sopirku?"

"Anda tidak diharuskan pergi kerja hari ini. Setidaknya harus beristirahat 2-3 hari."

"Itu yang diperintahkan Kibum padamu juga?" Kyuhyun mendecih. "Kau ini pelayan pribadiku, tapi masih saja menelan bulat-bulat perintah dari Kibum. Kalau dia bilang aku tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa, kau juga akan memintaku diam di tempat?" Pelayannya menunduk hormat. Meski tidak mengiyakan secara lisan, jelas-jelas dia akan lebih patuh pada Kibum daripada Kyuhyun . "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku sudah minum obat, dan membawa obat itu untuk kumakan nanti siang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Kalau Kibum mencariku, bilang saja aku pergi kerja. Atau suruh dia meneleponku langsung!"

Pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. tugasnya sebagai pelayan hanya sebatas melayani dan menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan besarnya. Kalau Kyuhyun berkeras, dia tidak ada wewenang untuk memaksa.

"Saya akan telepon sopir."

"Tidak usah. Aku naik taksi saja!"

Kyuhyun berjalan tersendat melewati halaman yang cukup besar di depan rumah. Di dekat gerbang, dia dapat salam hormat dari satpam. Diantarkan sampai ke jalan besar dan ditemani sampai dapat taksi.

"Hyung..."

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Jae yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Kenapa lemas begitu?"

"Aku baru sakit."

"Menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan Kibum hyung kenapa malam membuatmu sakit? Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahan dengan hawa pedesaan, ya?"

"Aku diracuni." Jae melebarkan matanya. Tidak habis pikir orang mana yang punya niat jahat seperti itu. Setahunya orang-orang di Vila tidak ada yang jahat. "Diracuni orang yang iri denganku. Dimasukkan ke makanan yang kumakan sebelum berangkat ke Busan." Baru setelah itu Jae bernafas lega. Berarti memang tidak ada orang jahat di Vila. Tapi dia prihatin dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ooo.." Jae mengangguk. "Bagus kau tidak mati..." Dia hanya bergumam, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Lalu melemparkan pelototan tajam. "Maksudku, bagus, kau selamat. Kalau racunnya berbahaya, bisa jadi fatal akhibatnya buatmu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang berani meracunimu?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Siapa orang yang terlalu sakit hati aku jadi kekasihnya Kibum?"

"Itu pelakunya?" Jae penasaran. "Siapa kira-kira?"

"Harusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku."

Jae melirik Kyuhyun. Kekasih sepupunya itu pasang tampan muram terus. Jae jadi tidak tega. "Melawan orang yang cemburu itu sedikit susah, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa membantu. Tapi aku punya informasi penting untukmu." Kyuhyun memandangnya antusias. Pasalnya, Jae tidak pernah membawa informasi yang sepele selama ini. "Tentang berlian yang kau bicarakan itu..."

Sebelum meneruskan cerita, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah semua pesanan sudah berada di meja, mereka mulai makan. Pertama-tama menyesap minuman sekedar untuk membasahi mulut, kemudian mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Aku memeriksa CCTV itu berkali-kali. Sudah menemukan pazzel yang hilang dan menemukan kemungkinan di mana berlian itu berada sekarang." Jae menyesap minumannya, kemudian nyengir lebar ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti tidak mau mendengar cerita panjangnya. Jadi, kuceritakan intinya saja. Saat kau mabuk dan mengambil berlian itu, ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui. Dan ketika berlian itu tidak ada ditanganmu lagi, jelas ada orang yang mengetahuinya juga. Kalaupun berlian itu terjatuh, siapa pun akan mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum hyung, kerena tidak mungkin ada orang yang berani cari gara-gara dengan mengambil dan menyembunyikan berlian itu untuk dirinya sendiri sementara semua orang tahu berlian itu milik Kibum hyung."

"Aku tidak mengerti kau itu bicara apa?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan menyendok makanan dan memaksukkannya dalam mulut. "Lebih sederhana, bisa?" katanya sambil mengunyah.

Jae sudah menjelaskan dengan sederhana. Tapi akan mencoba lebih sederhana lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau berliannya jatuh, akan diambil orang dan dikembalikan pada Kibum hyung. Kalau berliannya kau serahkan pada siapa pun dalam rumah itu, kembalinya juga akan pada Kibum hyung. Pokoknya apa pun yang terjadi pada berlian itu selama kau tak sadar, akhirnya akan berada di tangan Kibum hyung juga."

"Kibum memegang berlian itu, sekarang? Kenapa dia tak bilang padaku? Di mana dia meletakkannya?"

"Nah.." Jae menyela. "Itu jadi pertanyaannya, Hyung? Kalau berlian itu ada di tangan Kibum hyung, tapi dia tidak memberitahukannya padamu, pasti ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya?"

"Berarti Kibum memermainkanku?"

Jae meringis. "Mungkin..." Dia tidak terdengar yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Kau bertengar dengannya sebelum atau saat pesta itu berlangsung?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jae. "Soalnya orang-orang yang kutanyai mengatakan kalau kalian terlihat menjauh satu sama lain."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun saat itu memang tidak saling kenal. Lebih tepatnya mereka hanya orang asing yang hanya mendengar nama satu sama lain. Makanya, mereka tidak terlihat akrab. Tapi karena Kibum sudah mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya jauh sebelumnya, pemandangan tidak akrab itu diartikan pertengkaran atau hubungan renggang antara keduanya oleh orang lain yang melihat mereka. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membuka kebenaran itu meski pada Jae sekalipun.

Kemudian Jae mengatakan kalau kemungkinan Kibum yang menyeting kejadian hilangnya berlian itu untuk membuat hubungan mereka membaik. Kibum yang memberi obat pada Kyuhyun, Kibum yang menyuruh Kyuhyun mengambil berlian itu dan memberikannya padanya, kemudian disembunyikan, Kibum juga yang akhirnya menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari rasa bersalah setelah berlian itu hilang. Agar rencananya berjalan tanpa ada bukti, maka dari itu CCTV di ruang berlian dihilangkan. Lalu mereka kembali bersama. Itu kronologi yang dibuat Jae yang membuat Kyuhyun menarik kesimpulan sendiri bahwa Kibum dalang dibalik hilangnya berlian itu.

"Aku akan tanyakan pada Kibum. Awas saja kalau dia sampai berbohong!" ancam Kyuhyun sambil meremat pegangan sendok dan garpu di tangannya.

To be continue

See you sesegera mungkin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Diamond**

Ini chap 12, satu chap lagi akan habis. Kalau sempat akan diperpanjang sedikit jadi 2 chap. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca sampai sejauh ini. Semoga masih bisa diterima, masih bisa menghibur hari-hari senggang kalian. Maaf kalau nggak balas review kalian, karena keterbatasan waktu dan kuota internet. Tapi semua review aku baca baik-baik. Semuanya berhasil menjadi motifasiku supaya tidak berhenti menulis dan mengabaikan sebuah cerita.

Ngomong-ngomong aku berniat menulis satu cerita pair Kaihun. Kira-kira kalian tertarik, nggak? Atau ada ide lain dari kalian.

Sudah itu saja curhatannya. Ditunggu saran, kritik, dan pembetulan berbentuk apa pun itu. Selamat membaca!

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 12**

Kyuhyun berusaha bersabar ketika Kibum masuk rumah. Dibiarkannya Kibum melakukan kegiatan, nanti akan ditanyainya tentang kisah di balik hilangnya berlian itu. Meski begitu pandangan mata Kyuhyun pada Kibum menjadi lebih dingin, lebih menusuk dari biasanya. Bukan dia jadi benci, hanya merasa butuh penjelasan lebih merinci.

Dan kalau semua yang dilakukan Kibum padanya selama ini hanya karena lelaki itu ingin memermainkannya, tak segan-segan Kyuhyun untuk membalas. Kyuhyun tak berniat untuk meninggalkan Kibum. Jauh lebih mudah kalau dia jadi parasit selama tinggal di sisi Kibum. Membuat kekacauan dari dalam, akan jadi pembalasan yang sempurna.

Itu hanya rencana sementara jikalau Kibum benar-benar menjadikannya mainan. Tapi kalau Kibum punya penjelasan yang lebih bagus, Kyuhyun pasti akan memaafkannya. Mau bagaimanapun, susah untuk meninggalkan orang yang telah dicintainya. Dari awal dia tak punya pertahanan diri yang bagus soal cinta. Bahkan belum lama bertemu Kibum, langsung jatuh cinta dengan seluruh pesona lelaki itu. Kalau setelah jatuh cinta, kemudian menghadapi masalah seperti ini, Kyuhyun tak mungkin bisa memikirkan cara balas dendam dengan mengharuskannya menjauh dari Kibum.

Dia menyudahi pikiran-pikiran balas dendam terhadap Kibum. Masih duduk di ranjang, tapi membuat penampilan acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan Kibum.

Kibum yang tengah selesai dengan prosesi melepas atribut kantor seperti jas, dasi, sepatu, dan kemeja, yang akan pergi ke kamar mandi, menghentikan kegiatannya. Memandang Kyuhyun heran. "Kau sudah baikkan?" Dengan telanjang dada, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun, mencium puncak kepalanya. Kibum mengira Kyuhyun merajuk karena dia melupakannya. Tidak menyapanya seperti seharusnya. Maka dari itu, ekpresi kekasihnya jadi tidak sedap dipandang. "Hari ini aku banyak pekerjaan, tidak bisa meneleponmu saat di kantor tadi. Tapi aku punya berita bagus. Setelah mandi dan makan malam akan kuceritakan padamu."

"Tadi pagi aku keluar," pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum yang hendak meninggalkannya, mengurungkan niat. Kibum duduk di sebelahnya. "Tadinya mau bekerja, tapi tidak jadi. Seperti yang dikatakan dokter, aku memang belum kuat seharian di luar rumah. Aku kembali setelah lewat tengah hari."

Ke kantor sebentar, selebihnya pergi menemui Jae di cafe. Tidak ada masalah apa pun dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Meski masih sakit, dia tidak merasa lemah seperti yang barusan dikatakannya. Bahkan setelah menemui Jae dia masih berniat menemui Donghae. Namun, suasana hati Donghae nampaknya sedang tidak bagus ketika Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Makanya, dia tidak jadi datang.

Kibum mendesah antara lega dan sedikit tidak senang. "Kenapa kau memaksakan diri. Apa pelayan..."

"Dia melarangku pergi, tapi aku berkeras." Kyuhyun menyelamatkan nasib pelayan pribadinya. Dialah yang ingin pergi, kalau Kibum marah, patut ditanggungnya sendiri. "Lagipula cuma setengah hari. Besok aku akan menurut. Sebelum tiga hari aku tak akan pergi ke kantor."

Sambil membelai kedua lengan Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah, Kibum mengatakan, "Aku akan mandi cepat, lalu kita makan malam!"

Kibum mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun beranjak dari pura-pura lemahnya di atas ranjang. Dia pernah mencari berlian ke seluruh ruang pribadi Kibum, tapi tidak ketemu. Tadi saja setelah pulang dari menemui Jae, dia juga mencari berlian itu lagi. Hasilnya sama, tidak ketemu. Sampai sekarang masih memikirkan di mana kemungkinan Kibum menyembunyikannya. Kalau dia bisa mendapatkan berlian itu, bisa dijadikannya bukti bahwa selama ini Kibum hanya memermainkannya. Dan balas dendamnya nanti tidak akan tanggung-tanggung. Sayangnya, segala kemungkinan yang telah dicetuskannya belum menemui hasil.

Apa Kibum membawanya ke kantor?

Kyuhyun melompat cepat menghampiri tas kerja Kibum, menggeledah dalamnya, masih tidak menemukan apa pun.

Dia kecewa.

Sebenarnya di mana Kibum menyembunyikan berliannya?

.

.

Duduk di bangku taman di depan rumah. Kibum berkeras untuk membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut tebal padahal cuaca sangat bagus malam ini. Tidak ada angin, bahkan hawa dingin saja tidak cukup terasa. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak melakukan protes.

"Orang yang sering berbuat jahat padamu itu sudah ketemu," Kibum memulai.

"Mantan kekasihmu?"

Sambil membenahi bagian selimut yang tersingkap, Kibum menggeleng.

"Orang yang pernah kau tolak cintanya atau kau sakiti hatinya?"

Kibum menggeleng lagi. "Bahkan aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan apa pun. Boleh dibilang hanya saling kenal. Dia teman di Universitas dulu. Seorang yang populer, tapi jarang bicara pada orang yang tidak populer."

Kibum tidak populer zaman sekolah dulu. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau jadi populer. Dia hanya ingin sekolah, menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan baik, kemudian masuk ke dunia kerja. Menurut Kibum, hidup yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika sudah menyelesaikan semua jenjang pendidikan, kemudian terjun di tengah masyarakat. Maka dari itu, Kibum tidak mau mencari kepopuleran semu di sekolah.

Sudah menghindarkan diri dari pandangan orang lain, tapi satu kejadian membuat usahanya sia-sia. Pamannya yang waktu itu dapat penghargaan sebagai pembisnis terbaik, diundang sebagai pembicara di acara kampus. Secara tidak sengaja seorang dosen menyebutkan nama Kibum sebagai keponakan si pembicara. Setelah itu, Kibum jadi pembicaraan di banyak tempat. Sebagai keturunan orang kaya dan sebagainya. Setelah itu banyak orang mulai mengejarnya sekedar jadi teman atau berniat jadi kekasihnya. Kibum menyadari sejak saat itu hidupnya jadi merepotkan. Merasa bahwa ke mana pun dia bergerak di lingkungan universitas, selalu ada mata yang memandang ke arahnya. Salah satunya adalah dari mata seseorang yang sekarang jadi tersangka dalam kasus menjahati Kyuhyun.

Tidak habis pikir saja.

Dia dan orang itu tidak pernah dekat, tidak benar-benar pernah bicara serius, dan kejadian di universitas sudah lewat bertahun-tahun, tapi kenapa orang itu mem-bully Kyuhyun saat ini? Kibum jadi bertanya-tanya apa kekasihnya yang sebelumnya juga mendapatkan pem-bully-an dari orang ini juga? Sayangnya Kibum tidak seperhatian itu pada mantan-mantannya. Makanya tidak tahu bagaimana hidup kekasihnya dulu.

"Lalu kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padaku?"

"Dia cemburu kau dapat perhatian dariku."

"Kekasih-kekasihmu yang dulu juga dapat kesulitan yang sama seperti aku?"

Kibum berpikir, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak perhatian pada kekasih-kekasihmu..."

"Mereka tidak cukup bisa membuatku perhatian pada mereka. Beda denganmu. Kau... spesial." Kibum melihat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyum, maka dari itu dia tertawa kecil. "Kau lebih dari pantas untuk dipamerkan di depan umum."

Maksud Kibum, Kyuhyun orang yang pantas untuk diperkenalkan pada dunia luar sebagai kekasih. Pantas untuk dijadikan salah satu penghuni tetap di rumah. Maka dari itu, dia memerhatikannya secara berlebihan.

Kyuhyun cemberut meski mengerti maksud Kibum. Gemas, tapi geram.

Kibum melanjutkan, "Orang ini mengakui semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya padamu. Mengacaukan perusahaanmu, menabrakmu..."

"Yang kau menolongku dan mengaku jatuh cinta padaku itu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Waktu itu dia percaya saat Kibum bilang jatuh cinta, setelah menolongnya dalam kecelakaan, baru-baru ini mengatakan lagi kalau mencintainya jauh sebelum itu. Yang benar yang mana? Jangan-jangan sampai sekarang pun Kibum tidak jatuh cinta padanya. "Waktu itu kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong soal jatuh cinta padamu, tapi memang tidak saat kau ditabrak. Itu cuma alasan agar kau mau tinggal denganku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu jauh sebelum itu." Kibum mengatakannya sekali lagi. Karena Kyuhyun kehilangan sebagian kepercayaannya, dia tidak bisa menyerah untuk menjelaskan. "Aku bersumpah itu bukan kebohongan. Foto itu buktinya. Kalau kau mau melihat foto lengkapnya, aku masih menyimpan file-nya. Nanti kucarikan untukmu."

Foto itu tidak bisa disangkal, jadi Kyuhyun tidak mendebat soal kapan Kibum mulai mencintainya. Toh, dicintai lelaki itu atau tidak, Kyuhyun telah bertekad untuk tinggal di sekitaran Kibum. "Tidak perlu. Aku percaya padamu." Tapi ekspresi dan kata-katanya berbanding terbalik. "Jadi, orang itu memendam cinta padamu terlalu lama. Kau tak tanyakan kenapa dia tidak menyatakan cinta padamu dari dulu-dulu?"

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya, tapi kata orang-orangku, dia takut dapat penolakan dariku." Kyuhyun heran, begitu pun Kibum. Kalau berani melakukan kejahatan terhadap orang lain, harusnya berani juga mengakui cinta. "Lelaki yang tidak gentle..." gumam Kibum.

"Orang itu laki-laki?" Kyuhyun seakan paham kenapa orang itu tidak berani terus terang pada Kibum. "Berapa sering kau berpacaran dengan lelaki?"

"Sekali. Itu kau!" Kibum tidak akan mengatakan hubungannya dengan lelaki-lelaki lain sebelumnya meski Kyuhyun sudah tahu. Baginya, dengan mereka itu hanya hubungan biasa. Sedangkan dengan Kyuhyun adalah hubungan yang istimewa.

Meski Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak memprotes perkataan Kibum. "Dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padamu karena takut kau bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Ketika kau mengakuiku sebagai kekasih di hadapan publik, dia geram, lalu mulai mengerjaiku."

Kibum hebat dalam merancang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi juga bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui alasan lelaki lain yang mencintainya tidak menyatakan cinta. Karena Kibum hanya melihat ke satu sisi, di mana dia suka, orang lain harus suka juga. Tapi ketika ada orang lain menyukainya, sedangkan dia sendiri tidak suka, akan diabaikannya orang itu. Ini bentuk lain lain dari keegoisan seorang Kibum.

Meski begitu Kibum tidak merasa bersalah. Dengan santai dia menyamankan posisi. Bersandar pada bangku besi, dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Lalu memeluk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini, bersamaku!" katanya mantap.

Tubuhnya didorong menjauh oleh Kyuhyun. Padahal Kibum baru akan memasukkan diri dalam selimut yang sama dengannya.

"Makin ke sini, kau makin romantis."

"Bukankan itu bagus?"

"Itu mencurigakan." Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya beberapa inci. "Aku mau tanya satu hal padamu. Benar, orang yang menggangguku itu juga mengakui kalau dialah yang memberiku obat saat pesta berlangsung? Dia yang memengaruhiku untuk mengambil berlian, kemudian dia juga yang sekarang menyimpan berlian itu?"

"Tentu saja!" Kibum sampai harus senyum selebar mungkin untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Itu namanya pencemaran nama baik. Kalau begitu aku akan membuat pengaduan soal ini. Temani aku menemuinya besok!"

Wajah Kibum berubah ekspresi. Meski tidak terlihat khawatir, Kyuhyun tahu kalau wajah kekasihnya jadi mendung karena kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya, hendak meninggalkan Kibum.

Tangan Kyuhyun ditarik. "Kau tidak perlu repot. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya untukmu!"

"Aku tidak repot. Lagipula aku juga penasaran ingin melihat siapa orang yang telah menjahatiku itu. Sekalian, besok kau antar aku menemuinya."

"Kyu..."

Panggilannya diabaikan.

"Orang itu bukan orang yang baik..."

"Kalau baik, dia tidak akan mencelakaiku," potong Kyuhyun cepat

"Justru itu..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan Kibum. "Kau terkesan menjauhkannya dariku. Kenapa?" Dia mendengus kecil. Meski Kibum menggeleng, menyatakan tidak ada hal serius selain menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari hal-hal yang tidak dinginkan, Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau percaya. "Jangan-jangan kau mengada-ada soal orang jahat itu?"

"Aku serius!" tegas Kibum.

Kibum tidak semenakutkan dulu, tidak sesuperior dulu, dan tidak sepintar ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa dibaca perangainya. Tidak pernah bisa ditebak apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya, tapi sekarang berubah jadi lebih mudah bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menduga ini karena dia telah cukup lama mengenal Kibum, jadi mudah menahklukkan lelaki itu.

Setelah perdebatan panjang hampir semalaman, Kibum mengakui semuanya. Memang ada orang yang telah menjahati Kyuhyun, tapi tidak semua yang tercatat sebagai kejahatan itu dilakukan olehnya. Beberapa dilakukan oleh Kibum sendiri. Kejadian berlian, itu benar-benar Kibum yang melakukannya. Kibum mendapatkan ide dari buku yang pernah dibacanya. Membuat Kyuhyun cemas dalam ketidaksadaran, menanamkan perintah untuk mengambil berlian, kemudian mengantongi berlian itu sendiri. Kibum juga yang memerbolehkan pelayan untuk menelepon polisi. Mengatur agar semuanya memberatkan Kyuhyun, kemudian dia datang sebagai pahlawan.

Ketika Kyuhyun mendesak Kibum untuk menceritakan kejahatan apa lagi yang telah dia lakukan, Kibum pun menceritakan hal lainnya.

Kejadian obat di Bar ketika Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya. Itu juga Kibum yang mengaturnya. Hanya saja pelayan salah memasukkan jenis obat ke minuman Kyuhyun, sehingga dianggap membahayakan. Maka dari itu Kibum marah dan berakhir menghancurkan Bar dan pemiliknya. Kebetulan Bar itu memproduksi dan mengedarkan obat terlarang, lebih mudah bagi Kibum menghancurkannya.

Saat Kyuhyun bertanya, kenapa Kibum memberikan obat padanya di Bar itu, apa jenis obat yang seharusnya diberikan padanya, Kibum tidak menjawab dengan jelas.

Lalu mengaitkannya dengan serangan obat yang terakhir. Yang memakan korban teman-temannya. Pun Kibum membenarkannya.

Kibum yang mengeluarkan perintah, tapi bukan dia yang merancangnya. Maksudnya, bukan Kyuhyun tujuan obat itu diberikan. Namun, memang untuk Donghae. Menurut Kibum, Donghae terlalu intens dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia tidak suka. Bukan karena cemburu, tapi karena Kibum tidak mau ada orang yang lebih dipercayai Kyuhyun selain dirinya. Kebetulan seorang teman yang memiliki sedikit dendam dengan Donghae, bermaksud memberi lelaki itu pelajaran. Lalu mereka bekerjasama. Hanya saja Kibum tidak mengatakan siapa teman yang disebutkannya itu meski Kyuhyun sudah mendesaknya.

Kibum membuka laci yang biasa digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya. Dia mengambil kotak dengan berlian di dalamnya. Kibum menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Dari pertama pun berlian ini sudah jadi milikmu," kata Kibum sambil menyodorkan berlian itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tidak menduga kalau Kibum meletakkan berlian itu di laci yang sering digunakannya. Pantas kalau dia mencari di tempat-tempat penyimpanan Kibum, tapi tidak ketemu. "Kau jangan marah, semua ini kulakukan semata-mata hanya agar bisa bersamamu. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku menyukaimu dari dulu?" Dan Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum. Juga menyukai berlian yang berkilauan di depan matanya. Memang dia bukan penyuka barang-barang mewah, tapi nilai berlian itu langsung membuatnya tergiur. Itu jadi miliknya sekarang. "Tetap bersamaku, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!" pinta Kibum. Terdengar seperti tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun tidur nyenyak dengan mendekap sebuah berlian.

Paginya, setelah mengantar Kibum pergi kerja sampai depan pintu, Kyuhyun bersiap juga. Pergi ke kantor Donghae. Temannya itu mood-nya masih buruk, tapi ketika melihat kotak berlian dibuka di hadapannya, moodnya langsung membaik.

Setelah mendengar cerita tentang tertangkapnya orang yang selama ini menjahati Kyuhyun, Donghae turut mengucap syukur. Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan bagian kejahatan Kibum. Itu hanya dia yang boleh tahu. Donghae langsung menawarkan diri untuk mencarikan pengoleksi berlian yang mau membeli berlian itu lebih mahal dari harga sebelumnya. Tentu saja dia menginginkan komisi. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan ingin menyimpan berlian itu untuk beberapa lama.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak mau menemuiku kemarin?" Kyuhyun bersedekap di depan Donghae yang masih mengagumi berliannya.

"Aku sedang kacau."

"Kacau kenapa?"

"Ada yang menerorku." Dia meletakkan berliannya. Mengambil ponsel dari meja kerja, kemudian menunjukkan beberapa pesan dari si peneror. "Nomornya tidak kukenal, Kyu."

Yang namanya peneror jelas tidak dikenal. Kyuhyun sampai harus berdecak menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Membacanya. Ajakan makan, ajakan nonton, ajakan liburan, ajakan... Yang teror bagian mana? Ini ajakan kencan. Malah bagus, karena Donghae belum punya kekasih sekarang ini.

"Kenapa tidak coba kau temui?"

"Sudah..."

"Dia cantik?" Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel temannya. "Pacari saja!"

Donghae pasang wajah memelas. Kyuhyun tahu itu tanda buruk.

"Kalau tidak sesuai seleramu, katakan saja kau tidak suka. Kalau dia tetap mengganggu, blokir nomornya."

Donghae malah pasang wajah makin buruk. "Masalahnya aku tidak benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak ada di tempat yang dijanjikan, tapi dia terus menerorku. Lewat surat, lewat email, lewat mana saja. Bahkan ada paket-paket misterius di kirim ke rumahku. Isinya... kadang kue, kadang biskuit, dan kadang juga bunga."

Kyuhyun mendesah capek. Tidak habis pikir, bagian mana yang misterius kalau dalamnya saja barang-barang menggemaskan seperti itu? Dia memberi saran untuk melaporkan peneror itu ke polisi, tapi Donghae mengatakan sedang mengusahakan cara lain.

"Kemarin peneror itu ingin menemuiku lagi, tapi aku tidak mau. Dia berkeras dan akan melakukan tindakan konyol kalau aku tidak menemuinya. Jadi, aku datang. Karena takut sendirian, aku mengajak Siwon yang kebetulan bertemu di jalan." Donghae mengambil ponselnya lagi. Membuka pesan lain, kemudian diberikan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya, membacanya lagi. "Dia tidak mau menemuimu karena kau datang dengan Siwon? Dia mengira Siwon kekasihmu? Dia takut Siwon menyakitinya? Dia... dia juga mengaku tetap akan menyukaimu dan menunggumu putus dengan Siwon? Apa maksudnya?" Kyuhyun membaca, tapi malah mendapati keterkejutan pada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae ambruk di sofa kantornya. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Dia takut pada Siwon!" terang Donghae.

Karena postur setengah raksasa Siwon memang membuat orang yang belum kenal dengannya agak-agak takut. Tapi muka tampannya membuat banyak wanita mengabaikan ketakutannya. Harusnya wanita peneror Donghae ini malah akan pindah menyukai Siwon setelah melihat muka lelaki itu. Atau jangan-jangan peneror itu... laki-laki?

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Yah... kalau dia takut dengan Siwon, kau harus berpacaran dengannya. Paling tidak buat seolah-olah kalian punya hubungan seperti itu. Karena kurasa pengagum rahasiamu ini..."

"Peneror!" Donghae membenarkan.

"...peneror rahasiamu ini seorang lekaki. Kalau dia psikopat, pasti akan menjahatimu seperti yang terjadi padaku. Punya hubungan dengan Siwon, ada yang melindungimu. Setidaknya ada orang yang ditakuti peneror rahasiamu itu."

Donghae menjentikkan jari. "Benar juga. Aku akan menelepon Siwon!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Jae terkagum-kagum pada Kyuhyun setelah menerima amplop coklat berisi uang yang diberikan padanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan, Jae tahu alasannya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan meninggalkan Kibum hyung, kan?" Jae was-was saat mengatakannya. "Dia punya alasan yang kuat melakukan semua itu padamu." Lagipula akan merepotkan semua orang kalau sampai Kibum dibuat marah karena ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menyadari itu.

"Tidak."

Jae menghela nafas lega.

Kyuhyun menegaskan. "Tapi dia harus dihukum!"

"Kalau kau bisa menghukumnya, lakukan saja." Jae tersenyum senang. Dia mau tahu sehebat apa Kyuhyun sampai berencana menghukum sepupunya? Kalau terlaksana dan benar-benar membuat Kibum bertekut lutut minta maaf, berarti Kyuhyun memang patut jadi pasangan Kibum. "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku sibuk sekali. Sekarang pun harus ke kantor induk Choi corporation untuk mendata berapa jumlah komputer dan perangkatnya, yang harus kudatangkan. Ini devisi terakhir yang diganti di perusahaan itu. Lusa akan berpindah ke perusahaan cabang." Jae tersenyum lagi. Senang bukan kepalang karena dagangannya makin laris. Sebagai menager pemasaran, hal terbaik adalah bisa menjual produk secara partai. Lebih banyak hasilnya. "Aku berniat meminjam mobilmu lagi."

"Pakai saja!" Kyuhyun tidak keluar dan tidak menyetir, jadi dia tidak membutuhkan mobil sekarang ini.

"Kuncinya kuberikan pada Kibum hyung. Kau tahu di mana dia meletakkannya?"

Kyuhyun mengaba agar Jae mengikutinya ke kamar. Mencarinya di tempat biasa Kibum meletakkan kunci, tapi tidak ketemu. Lalu mereka berdua mencari ke hampir seluruh sudut kamar. Karena tidak ketemu juga, Kyuhyun menelepon Kibum. Kibum mengatkan kalau kunci mobil Kyuhyun diletakkan dalam tas kerja, dan sekarang terbawa olehnya.

Karena Kyuhyun kasihan kalau Jae sampai harus pergi naik angkutan umum. Jadi, Kyuhyun pura-pura ingin keluar juga dan memberi tumpangan padanya. Diantarkan sopir yang merangkap sebagai bodyguard, Jae ikut bersamanya. Ke kantor induk Choi corporation. Baru juga akan turun dari mobil, Kyuhyun menghentikan Jae.

"Itu Kibum, kan?" Dia menunjuk ke tempat jauh di mana dua orang sedang bercengkrama. Salah satunya Kibum. "Dengan Siwon."

Jae melihat ke arah sana. "Iya. Itu Kibum hyung dan Siwon hyung. Kenapa memangnya? Kau kenal Siwon hyung juga?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun masih mengawasi kedua lelaki di luar sana. "Mereka teman bisnis?"

"Awalnya teman bisnis, makin ke sini jadi teman sungguhan. Sampai jadi partner in crime." Jae terkekeh seakan apa yang dikatakannya lucu. Kyuhyun tidak begitu paham, Jae menambahkan, "Siwon hyung mewarisi Choi corporation, tapi jalannya untuk memimpin perusahaan besar ini sangat sulit. Dia harus mengelola kantor-kantor cabang dulu. Setelah dinyatakan layak oleh keluarga dan dewan direksi, baru boleh memimpin kantor pusat. Dengan bantuan Kibum hyung agaknya, semua jadi tercapai sekarang. Perubahan besar dalam perusahaan ini adalah awal kepemimpinannya. Siwon hyung memercayakannya padaku bagian upgrade perangkat komputer."

Jae hendak turun langsung, tapi Kyuhyun mencegahnya lagi.

"Mereka jadi _partner in crime_?"

"Aku sering lihat mereka melakukan kecurangan. Kong kalikong supaya tender, klien, costumer, semuanya, terjaring tangan mereka. Tapi tenang saja, Hyung, mereka tidak pernah menyakiti orang secara fisik." Jae tidak bilang secara batin atau secara lainnya, berarti Kibum dan Siwon memang agak-agak jahat. "Mereka itu orang-orang baik, cuma kadang-kadang usil saja!" Jae tertawa-tawa, kemudian meninggalkan mobil secepat yang dia bisa.

"Siwon itu temanmu?"

Belum apa-apa Kyuhyun sudah menuding Kibum dengan pertanyaan itu. Kibum yang baru pulang kerja, menatap Kyuhyun datar. Tidak teridentifikasikan apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba mendatangi Kyuhyun, hendak menariknya ke kamar. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak sebelum Kibum mau menjawabnya.

"Aku haus. Kau tunggu di kamar, kita bicara di sana."

"Orang yang kau sebut punya dendam dengan Donghae itu, Siwon, kan?" Kyuhyun keukeuh bertanya. Pasalnya ini menyangkut persahabatan antara dia, Donghae, dan Siwon. Tentu saja rahasia Siwon soal Choi corporation. Teman yang awalnya biasa saja, tiba-tiba jadi kaya raya seperti itu. Mana bisa Kyuhyun menerima kenyataan ini?

"Iya..."

"Dendam apa yang dimiliki siwon pada Donghae?"

Kibum belum mau membuka mulut. Ketika kepala pelayan datang, Kibum lebih memusatkan diri pada lelaki tua itu. Dia order minuman. Apa saja, yang penting bercaffein tinggi. Sekalian air dingin untuk Kyuhyun. Supaya otak Kyuhyun ikutan dingin setelah meminumnya.

"Antarkan ke kamar!" perintahnya pada si kepala pelayan.

Kemudian Kibum berjalan ke kamarnya, diikuti Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bertanya apa bentuk dendam Siwon terhadap Donghae.

"Jadi...?"

Kibum baru meletakkan tas kerjanya ketika pertanyaan itu diutarakan lagi. Seharusnya sebagai kekasih, Kyuhyun menyapa Kibum dengan baik. Kibum yang kadang-kadang membayangkan dapat sambutan hangat setiap pulang kerja, jadi hilang semangat. Hari ini agak melelahkan di kantor. Niatannya pulang, melihat Kyuhyun dan lelahnya akan berkurang. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi hari ini, Kyuhyun bertanya hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Tentang Donghae. Itu membuat darahnya hampir mendidih.

Kyuhyun belum tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu kalau dia tidak suka dengan kedekatannya dengan Donghae.

"...orang yang mengerjaimu itu sudah dikirim ke kantor polisi hari ini. Kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya, bertanya banyak hal, besok kau sudah bisa mengunjunginya di sana." Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sementara dia melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki, melepas dasi dan mengeluarkan kemeja dari dalam celana panjangnya, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sengit. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun membantunya membuka dasi, bukan malah menatapnya seperti terdakwa kasus pembunuhan? Kibum merasa konyol mencetuskan pertanyaan itu di benaknya. "Dia akan dapat hukuman penjara dan denda. Kalau kau mau ke sana dan melihatnya, kemudian kasihan dan mau memaafkannya, dia akan dapat pengurangan hukuman."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Dia hanya orang yang terobesesi untuk memilikiku. Sejujurnya dia tidaklah begitu jahat."

"Kibum... kau membicaraan orang yang telah menggangguku. Kau mengatakan dia tidak begitu jahat? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak benar-benar menyakitimu. Hanya mengganggu." Kibum membuat sebuat pengakuan, menyayangkan tindakan penangkapannya sendiri terhadap orang itu. "Setelah mengakui semua kesalahannya di depan polisi, kupikir-pikir dia berhak dapat maaf."

"Aku tidak sudi memaafkannya!" Kyuhyun membuat keputusan yang menurutnya tepat. Buat apa Kibum membantunya menangkap orang jahat itu kalau pada akhirnya dimaafkan begitu saja? "Kau mengatakan semua ini untuk apa? Setelah mengetahui kalau semua perbuatannya itu untuk mendapatkanmu, kau mulai tersanjung. Mulai menyukainya, ha?"

"Tidak," jawab Kibum cepat secepat dia membuka kacing kemejanya, dan ingin segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Hari ini panas dan Kyuhyun membuatnya makin gerah. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, apa pun topiknya. "Kalau aku bilang suka padamu, aku tidak akan suka pada orang lain lagi."

"Tapi apa yang barusan kau kekatakan seolah-olah kau melindungi dia. Oh, jangan-jangan..."

"Tidak usah berspekulasi yang bukan-bukan. Aku tidak ada perasaan apa pun padanya." Kibum memungut pakaian yang dia cecerkan di lantai, membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Walau sebenarnya dia memang benar-benar tampan," guman Kibum sambil menutup pintu dan mengunci kamar mandi dari dalam.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman itu langsung meloncat dari tempat duduknya, berlari dan menerjang pintu kamar mandi. Namun, sayang, Kibum terlalu cepat menguncinya. Meski Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mengedor dan berteriak, memaki dan mengancam Kibum, Kibum tidak membukakan kamar mandi.

Suara shower terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, dan itu tandanya Kyuhyun diabaikan. Dia akan menunggu Kibum. Akan menanyainya lagi. Kalau sampai kata-kata lebih tampan tadi terdengar lagi dari mulut Kibum, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membuat Kibum tidak bicara lagi selamanya.

To be continue

See you di chap selanjutnya...


	13. Chapter 13

**Diamond**

 **Jadi, kalian pengen baca Kihyun dengan tema sekolah, ya? Lihat ntar deh. Kalau ada waktu, aku buatin.**

 **Btw nih chap terakhir. Semoga berkenan. Kalau ada salah-salah nulis di cerita diamond ini, maafkan saja.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Part 13**

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, hampir setengah jam, Kibum tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di kamar mereka. Kibum sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi meski dia sendiri bosan. Mendengar Kyuhyun memakinya, bersumpah membunuhnya, agaknya keluar dari kamar mandi lebih lambat adalah salah cara meredam kemaran kekasihnya itu.

Minuman yang dia pesan sudah berada di kamarnya. Kibum mendatangi meja kamarnya, mengambil secangkir kopi yang sudah lumayan dingin itu untuk diminumnya. Kopinya pekat, gulanya sedikit. Jelas caffeinnya banyak. Merasakan itu, kepala Kibum yang tadinya penuh dengan hal-hal rumit, perlahan mulai memudar. Saat itulah Kyuhyun datang. Kekasihnya itu menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Mengunci pintu dan melempar kuncinya menjauh.

"Kibum..."

Kali ini Kibum harus menjawab. Tidak boleh lari lagi.

Pikiran Kibum kembali baik setelah minum kopi, dia bertindak sedemikian tenang. Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arahnya, hendak meraih lehernya atau memukulnya dengan tangan itu, Kibum menghentikannya dengan kata-kata, "Lupakan yang tadi, aku hanya bercanda!" Bukan tenang, Kyuhyun malah lebih marah. "Kuberitahu alasan Siwon melakukan itu pada sahabatmu!" Baru setelah itu Kyuhyun berhenti. Tidak berhenti marah, hanya berhenti untuk menganiaya Kibum.

Tangannya ditangkap, didorong Kibum untuk duduk di sofa. Kibum mengambil jus buah di atas nampan yang dibawakan pelayan, kemudian diulurkan padanya.

"Minum jusmu!"

"Aku mau dengar soal dendam yang ditanggung Siwon, bukan untuk duduk tenang sambil minum jus!"

Kibum tidak memindahkan tangannya meski ditolak. Masih mengelurkan gelas isi jus dengan aroma menyegarkan. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun menerima jus itu, kemudian meminumnya lebih dari seperempat gelas. Buru-buru meletakkan sisanya di meja. Setelah itu Kibum memulai ceritanya.

"Kau tak akan senang mendengarnya." Kibum duduk di sampingnya. "Siwon itu orang yang ambisius. Dia suka tantangan. Kau baru mengenalnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini, tapi aku mengenalnya jauh lebih dulu dari pada kau. Tahun-tahunnya dihabiskan untuk memajukan cabang-cabang perusahaan yang dia pimpin. Dia berhasil melewati tantangan itu, sekarang berhak memegang tempat tertinggi di perusahaan."

Tidak menyangka kalau sebenarnya Siwon adalah salah satu orang kaya raya. Jalannya nyatanya lebih susah daripada yang dilalui Kibum sendiri. Masa mudanya dihabiskan untuk berpindah-pindah tempat kerja, sesuai pemetaan yang dibuatnya untuk tiap satu cabang perusahaan yang didirikan ayahnya. Tidak pernah ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang sebelumnya, maka ketika dia pindah di cabang perusahaan terakhir yang harus dibuatnya maju, Siwon melepaskan diri. Berteman dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan yang lainnya, kemudian mulai bersenang-senang.

Sudah dikatakan Kibum kalau Siwon suka tantangan. Secara tak sengaja Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya pernah menantangnya untuk menahklukkan seorang yang dianggap sangat superior. Donghae menunjuk anak seorang mentri, tapi kata Siwon, perempuan itu tidak cukup superior untuknya. Bahkan Kyuhyun pernah menyebutkan nama janda seorang politisi yang memimpin partai tinggalan suaminya, tapi Siwon masih menganggap wanita seperti itu tidak cukup superior untuknya. Dia hanya berjanji bahwa suatu saat akan menunjukkan orang superior yang dia tahklukkan pada teman-temannya itu.

"Aku tidak ingat, pernah ada tantangan seperti itu."

Senyum Kibum mengembang seakan mengejek kemampuan ingatan Kyuhyun.

Setengah tersinggung, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Memikirkan apakah Donghae berlagak superior sampai dikerjai Siwon seperti itu. "Donghae berlagak superior?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya tidak," dan membuat penyangkalan dari dirinya sendiri.

Namun, dia ingat banyak hal yang membuat temannya itu bisa dianggap superior. Donghae terkenal di kalangan wanita, meski dia tidak setampan Siwon. Pembawaannya menyenangkan dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Hanya sayang dia tidak memiliki satu kekasih pun meski dia dijuluki playboy. Donghae selalu memenangkan semua perdebatan. Dia mempunyai intelegensi yang lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya yang lain. Dia yang selalu mengambil alih semua tugas, semua kesalahan, dan mengambil resiko. Bertindak sebagai pahlawan bagi semua orang dan akhirnya dinggap superior.

Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu kalau selama ini Siwon tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Pernah sekali waktu Siwon akan menolong Kyuhyun, tapi Donghae mengambil alih tugas itu. Dan setelah itu tidak pernah lagi ada tindakan superioritas dari Siwon.

"Dendamnya adalah ketika sahabatmu itu..." sambil menekankan kata sahabat seakan mengejek persahabatan Kyuhyun-Donghae. "...mengingatkannya soal tantangan yang kalian buat. Tentu saja dengan menambahkan ejekan kecil," juga sebuah tanda kutip yang dibuat dengan kedua tangannya untuk lebih meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Donghae pasti bercanda mengatakannya." Masih berusaha membela.

Memang bercanda, tapi Siwon jadi ingat tantangan itu dan mulai berfikir untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Masih memilih target, tapi Donghae tak sengaja menyuarakan tantangan baru.

'Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh untuk wanita itu!" sambil menunjuk wanita tak dikenal yang baru saja keluar dari gedung kantor, kemudian berjalan masuk mobil yang dibukakan oleh sopir. Seorang wanita, anak dari presiden direktur perusahaan yang telah mendunia akhir-akhir ini. '...yang menang, dialah yang lebih superior!'

Siwon setuju, tapi akhirnya Donghae yang menang. Setelah itu Siwon mengakui Donghae sebagai orang superior. Dan karena Donghae sudah jadi superior, Siwon menargetkannya.

"Siwon mengalah saat mencoba menahklukkan wanita itu, kan?" Kibum menganggukinya. "Supaya Donghae jadi superior?" Kibum mengangguk lagi. "Kemudian menjadikannya target untuk menyelesaikan misinya sendiri?" Untuk ketiga kalinya Kibum mengangguk. "Itu namanya licik. Dan kenapa kau membantunya?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau..." Kyuhyun geram. Menuding muka Kibum dengan jari telunjuk. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sampai hampir mencolok mata kekasihnya sendiri. "Donghae itu sahabatku!"

"Siwon itu sahabatku!"

"Kibum... kau lebih memihak Siwon daripada aku?" Nadanya tinggi. Merasa tempatnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Siwon di mata Kibum, Kyuhyun naik pitam. "Aku kekasihmu, dia siapa? Aku memberikan semuanya. Jiwa ragaku untukmu, dia memberimu apa? Kau harusnya tahu, kalau menyakiti Donghae itu sama dengan menyakitiku. Kenapa setuju untuk menjebaknya?"

Untuk sementara Kibum tidak menjawab.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, Kyuhyun memang belum peka kalau eksistensi Donghae membuat Kibum tak enak hati. Dia cemburu dengan keberadaan lelaki itu. Meski mereka sudah lama berteman, satu sama lain saling mengisi, tetap Kibumlah yang memiliki hati Kyuhyun. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk mereka meneruskan keakraban berlebihan lagi. Ada batasan antara sudah dan belum memiliki kekasih. Maka bila Kibum setuju untuk menjebak Donghae, berarti punya alasan yang masuk akal.

Dengan kalem Kibum membalikkan kalimat. "Kau lebih memihak Donghae daripada aku?" Nadanya menyengat hati Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. "Aku kekasihmu, kuberikan jiwa ragaku untukmu, tapi tidak peka pada apa yang kurasakan saat kau menempel terus padanya!"

Kyuhyun mengiling gigi-giginya. "Kau ini bicara apa... salahnya Donghae bagian mana?" Dia melonjak dari duduknya.

"Siwon sahabatku," Kibum mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang tertunda. "Dia memberiku banyak bantuan selama kita menjadi sahabat. Jadi, aku juga harus sering membantunya. Lagipula menyakiti Donghae memang sudah jadi rencanaku dari jauh-jauh hari. Dan aku tahu menyakiti lelaki itu juga akan menyakitimu, maka dari itu aku melakukannya," katanya dengan santai.

"Apa?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melemas. Gemetar tidak karuan. Gara-gara Kibum mengatakan hal barusan yang berarti Kibum memang akan menyakitinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima ini. Dari awal sudah ditipu soal berlian, sekarang disakiti lewat temannya. Apa lagi selanjutnya? Kalau Kyuhyun tidak menuntut balik, jadi apa dia nanti?

Menuding Kibum lagi, kali ini geram minta ampun. Ingin mengeluarkan tenaga untuk memukul lelaki itu, tapi tidak merasakan energi yang cukup berada di tubuhnya. Kenapa ini?

"Kibum, kau... kurang ajar!"

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya, tepat di jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Lebih cepat dari sebelum dia marah tadi. Agaknya Kibum benar-benar membuka diri tentang semua rencana jahatnya. Menunjukkan betapa liciknya dia dengan membeberkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum masih santai dengan duduk di tempat yang sama tanpa gerak. Dari mulutnya masih ingin mengeluarkan kalimat lain yang akan membakar kemarahan Kyuhyun. Dia memang sengaja.

Meraih handphone-nya, membuka galery dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Kyuhyun. "Itu lelaki yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini!" Kyuhyun melirik sejenak, sebelum kemudian melotot benci. "Dia memang lebih tampan darimu."

Kalimat itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Diliputi kemaran. Berpeluh tiba-tiba, diliputi gugup tak terkira.

Itu yang tadi akan ditanyakan Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kibum memang menganggap lelaki itu lebih tampan darinya. Ngomong-ngomong, pada kenyataannya, memang Kyuhyun kalah dari segi fisik dari lelaki itu. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Kau tak mau memaafkannya, katamu. Tapi aku yang membuat laporan dan mengantarkannya ke kantor polisi. Kalau aku menarik laporan itu, jelas dia akan terbebas." Kibum nyengir senang, melihat Kyuhyun mulai pucat pasi. "Sayangkan kalau lelaki setampan itu harus dipenjara hanya karena kesalahan kecil..."

"Kesalahan kecil katamu?" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Kibum mencebik. Dengan bangga mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kau bilang..." Kyuhyun gugup. Eh, dia tidak gugup, tiba-tiba merasa sakit saja mendengar Kibum mengatakan hal-hal yang menyudutkan hubungan mereka. Raganya melemah, suhu tubuhnya naik, kepalanya menjadi berat, dan tentu saja hatinya ikutan sakit. Begitu besar dampaknya kalau kebersamaan mereka terancam. Semua hasil pemikirannya kacau. Lalu bagaimana kalau Kibum meninggalkannya? "...kau bilang tadi hanya bercanda..."

"Yang tadi memang bercanda..."

"Dia tidak tampan, kan?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun melemah.

"... tapi betulan tampan," lanjut Kibum.

Suasana hati Kyuhyun mendung. " Dia akan dipenjara, kan?" tanyanya makin melemah.

"...betulan tidak pantas dipenjara."

"Tidak, Kibum. Tidak..."

Menjadi melow dramatis bukanlah Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Namun, sekarang dia mempraktikkan itu secara tidak sadar. Tapi dia ingat sesuatu. Seperti dejavu. Pernah menjadi seperti ini sebelumnya. Memikirkan kapan dia pernah melow dramatis, tapi tidak benar-benar tidak ingat, dia langsung terserang sakit kepala.

Bingung. Linglung.

Dia terhuyung pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Niatannya menyepi, yang penting tidak mendengarkan Kibum menjelekkan Donghae, dan tidak mendengar Kibum memuji orang lain selain dirinya. Dalam status pun Kibum adalah kekasihnya, tidak boleh ada yang lebih baik di mata Kibum selain dirinya. Tapi karena Kibum telanjur mengatakan semua itu, menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun sampai berasa berdarah-darah, dia memilih pergi. Meyeret langkah seperti kalah perang.

Kyuhyun melangkah selangkah, sudah seperti menarik puluhan ton beban di pundaknya. Berat dan makin berat. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat pesat, sampai keringat membanjiri tubuh. Suhu tubuh berubah lagi, turun cepat, seperti telanjang di suhu minus. Mengigil kedinginan. Kulit meremang, bulu kuduk berdiri, nafas menjadi cepat dan tersendat. Akal pun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, mengabur.

Masak, gara-gara Kibum mengatakan orang lain lebih tampan darinya, dia jadi sakit seperti ini? Sakit jiwa raga pula. Betul atau tidak reaksi tubuhnya itu gara-gara Kibum?

Mau menelaah lagi, pun otaknya tidak mampu berbuat banyak.

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan langkah ke limanya, Kibum menghentikan dengan mencekali lengannya. Seketika aliran listrik menjalar dari tangan Kibum ke seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan rasa kesemutan dan ditusuk-tusuk jarum seluruh tubuh.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Tentu saja mau pergi, tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa mengeluarkan jawaban itu. "Hah?"

"Kau dalam pengaruh obat."

Itu menjelaskan semua reaksi yang Kyuhyun rasakan, termasuk emosinya yang tiba-tiba tidak terkendali. "Oh...?" jawaban tidak bisa lengkap, karena pikiran Kyuhyun tidak lengkap.

"Aku benar-benar bercanda soal yang tadi. Semuanya." Kibum menarik Kyuhyun lebih erat, menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Itu obat perangsang, kau tidak usah berusaha menahannya. Tidur denganku sekarang, aku akan minta maaf padamu nanti!" janjinya.

Kibum bangkit dari sofa, menarik Kyuhyun ke ranjang mereka. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak punya tenaga, mengikuti kekasihnya itu seperti hewan piaraan kesayangan.

Rasanya enak digerayangi. Apalagi yang menggerayanginya adalah tangan Kibum. Enak juga ketika kulitnya diciumi, dijilati, dan digigiti. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah bibir, lidah, dan gigi Kibum. Kulit bertemu kulit, rasanya seperti bergesekan dengan bara api. Panasnya minta ampun, tapi nagih minta ampun juga.

Saat-saat seperti ini pikiran tidak benar-benar berfungsi, seperti orang primitif. Maka dari itu, hubungan yang telah, sedang, dan akan mereka lakukan tidak beradap. Tapi Kyuhyun suka. Tidak perlu pakai akal kalau tidur dengan Kibum. Mau dikata binatang juga tidak masalah. Masalahnya hanya cara binatang inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun bahagia.

Kibum mencium hampir seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Menciptakan ruam merah, perih di leher dekat telinganya. Membawa mulutnya ke dekat telinga, membisikkan hal-hal cabul yang seketika membuat nafsu Kyuhyun meningkat tajam. Lidahnya menusuk ke lubang telinga, menjilati, dan meninggalkan jejak basah. Kemudian mengigit, lalu meninggalkan.

Ketika bibir-bibir mereka kembali bertemu, Kyuhyun tidak kuasa mendesahkan nafas lembut. Menggerutu dengan nikmat, dan menyebut nama Kibum berkali-kali.

"Mulai besok, kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Donghae atau dia akan terus jadi mainannya Siwon." Kibum mengucapkannya sungguh-sungguh. Entah Kyuhyun dengar atau tidak, itu akan jadi ancaman seumur hidup. "Kau harus sadar diri telah kumiliki. Jadi, jangan buat aku marah."

"Kau peduli...?"

Kibum menempatkan diri di antara kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat sebelah kaki itu, ke atas. Ditopangkan pada lengannya yang kuat. "Bukan hanya peduli, aku cemburu. Kau paham!" Sebelah lengan lainnya menyusul gerakan tadi. Kemudian membawa pinggulnya mendekat. "Kedekatan kalian menyakiti mataku!"

Yah, Kibum agak berlebihan. Tapi lupakan soal itu. Sekarang Kibum lebih memilih menekan pinggulnya. Mundur, menekan lagi, berkali-kali. Akhirnya tangannya bereaksi, membantu mengarahkan penetrasinya agar tidak gagal lagi.

Kyuhyun meringis menahan nyeri, tapi Kibum tidak peduli sebelum dia menanamkan diri dengan sempurna. Meski sekarang kesulitan, pada akhirnya akan mudah.

"Kenapa tidak punya pelumas?" Karena setiap kali selesai bercinta dengan Kibum, rasanya selalu sakit. Ini salah satu alasannya, dan tentu saja Kibum juga kasar. Kibum tidak peduli dengan pertanyaannya, seakan pelumas bukanlah sesuatu yang penting di kehidupan. "Lain kali beli. Kalau kau malu, aku yang akan beli."

"Sakit?" Kibum bertanya meski sebenarnya dia tahu jawabannya. "Sering bercinta, nanti tidak sakit. Kalau kau tak pernah peka kebutuhan biologisku, kau akan terus dapat obat seperti sekarang." Dia mendesah lega ketika telah mencapai keinginannya. Mendorong sekali, menarik sekali. Kemudian melakukan gerakan memompa.

Kebutuhan biologis apanya? Kyuhyun sendiri juga butuh, tapi menahannya gara-gara Kibum dirasa tak peka. Mana tahu kalau akhirnya mereka sama-sama tak mau jujur.

"Dan kau juga tidak pakai pengaman!" pekik Kyuhyun yang akhirnya terlonjak-lonjak.

"Tidak seru!"

Kibum menutup mulut untuk memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya. Tidak lagi memompa, sekarang sudah jadi mengebor. Dan dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi, menggangu tidur Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau dia bangun untuk mematikannya. Sialnya, badannya nyeri semua. Kibum, si monster, tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali. Selesai semuanya, dini hari tadi, lelaki itu memutuskan tidur. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang jijik minta ampun pada tubuhnya sendiri. Penuh peluh, penuh cairan kental mengering, bau, lengket, dan membuat mual. Ok, Kyuhyun selalu berakhir seperti itu setelah bercinta dengan Kibum, tapi untuk kali ini dia merasa sakit hati dengan keadaannya sendiri. Meski yang dikatakan Kibum malam harinya hanya bercanda, tapi masih menyisakan kejengkelan di hati Kyuhyun.

Dia harus bersusah payah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, sementara Kibum tidak bersedia mengantarnya. Dan setelah mendapatkan tidur singkat, masih dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini. Alarm itu menyakiti telinganya. Ingin dibanting, tapi sayang, karena bentuk alarmnya bagus. Merek mahal yang ingin dibelinya, tapi masih belum kesampaian.

Setelah mematikan alarm, Kyuhyun menggoyang tubuh Kibum. Menggulingkannya dari posisi tengkurap ke posisi telentang.

"Kau pergi kerja, tidak?"

Kibum menggeliat. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Seperti biasa saat kau bangun."

Kekasihnya itu membuka mata, menyipit memandang Kyuhyun. Dia berguling lagi, mendekat, memeluk Kyuhyun dan menutup matanya lagi.

"Kerja, tidak?"

"Hari ini tidak ada agenda yang penting."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun memutuskan tidur lagi.

Masih nyaman dan aman, tapi dua jam kemudian telepon Kibum berbunyi nyaring. Itu gangguan berikutnya yang diterima Kyuhyun. Kibum sudah dibagunkannya untuk mengangkat telepon, lelaki itu hanya bergeser kecil, mengambil teleponya tanpa mengangkat, kemudian diberikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih lelah daripada kau, kenapa kau yang lebih banyak tidur!" Kyuhyun menggerutu, tapi tetap menjawab panggilan itu. "Halo!" dengan suara yang nyaring dan menjengkelkan.

" _Tuan, Anda ada rapat pemegang saham jam 10 ini. Kenapa belum datang? Apa ada kendala?"_ sekertaris Kibum cemas di balik telepon itu.

"Kibum ada rapat? Dia bilang tidak ada agenda penting hari ini." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Seenaknya. Meski sudah jadi bos, Kibum tidak patut menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan. "Apa itu rapat penting?"

" _Eh, Tuan Kyu..."_ si sekertaris mulai mengenal suara Kyuhyun. _"Iya, rapat ini sangat penting. Karena ada beberapa pemegang saham yang akan menjual sahamnya, dan Tuan bilang akan membeli saham itu untuk memerkuat posisinya di perusahaan."_

Berarti memang penting. Kalau posisi Kibum makin mantap, dia makin kaya dan disegani banyak orang, Kyuhyun juga yang kena dampak baiknya. Bukankah ada pepatah, dibalik kesuksesan seorang pria, ada... orang yang lebih hebat di belakangnya. Sebagai kekasih yang berdiri di belakang Kibum, dia wajib mengingatkan Kibum.

"Aku akan paksa Kibum ke kantor sekarang!"

" _Iya Tuan Kyu, terima kasih."_

Setelah telepon disudahi, Kyuhyun mulai membangunkan Kibum. Menggunakan cara tersadis, setidaknya bisa sedikit balas dendam. Mencubiti Kibum, menepok, lebih tepatnya menampar pipi Kibum, dan pada akhirnya menedang tubuh bugil keksihnya yang terus saja tidak mau bangun itu.

"Bagun!" Kyuhyun memekik, seperti istri kesurupan.

"Kasar sekali," eluh Kibum sambil tertatih bangun dari ranjang. "Suami kasar pada istri itu lumrah, kalau istri kasar pada suami itu tidak wajar."

"Maaf-maaf saja, aku bukan istrimu," jawab Kyuhyun keji. "Cepat mandi dan pergi kerja. Kau ada rapat hari ini!"

Sambil menggosok pipinya, Kibum pelan-pelan meninggalkan ranjang. "Aku ingat. Tidak ingin pergi karena ingin menemanimu seharian."

"Aku tidak mau kau temani. Sana kerja, cari uang yang banyak, cari jabatan yang tinggi. Kalau kau kaya dan disegani orang, aku tidak akan menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain. Tidak juga Donghae. Kau akan jadi satu-satunya!" tegasnya.

"Sekarang saja bilang begitu.." gerutu Kibum. "...kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin?" Berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan muka kesal.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun hanya nyengir lebar. "Cemburu tak tahu tempa!" ujarnya, lalu kembali merebah dan menyelimuti diri. Kembali tidur.

Penjahat, begitu Kyuhyun menyebutnya. Setelah melihat wajahnya, tapi tidak menemiunya secara langsung, Kyuhyun mengatakan pada polisi bahwa dia telah memaafkan orang itu. Asal tidak diulangi saja. Meski maaf telah diberikan Kyuhyun, proses hukum terus berlangsung, hanya saja hukumannya lebih ringan. Penjahat itu dikenakan tahanan luar selama dua tahun, wajib lapor setiap hari Senin dan Rabu. Juga dikenakan denda yang pada akhirnya uangnya diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Apabila bertemu Kyuhyun, sengaja atau tidak sengaja, dia diharuskan mengambil jarak minimal 10 meter. Ini agak menggelikan, tapi Kyuhyun senang mendengar hukuman itu.

Pergi ke rumah Donghae. Dengan rasa bersalah karena sebagai teman tidak bisa melindungi Donghae dari kejahatan yang dilakukan Kibum dan siwon, dia ingin memastikan bahwa temannya itu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tiba di sana, bukan hanya lebih baik, Donghae malah kelihatan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa pun padanya.

Kyuhyun dipersilakan masuk ruang kerja. Sekertaris dipanggil untuk mengambilkan air minum kesukaan Kyuhyun, juga camilan yang dinginkannya. Kemudian ngobrol akrab.

"Habis bercita dengan Kibum?" tebak Donghae.

Donghae tahu karena muka Kyuhyun cerah. Bercinta dengan Kibum seperti detox dan isi ulang energi untuk tubuh Kyuhyun. Selalu terlihat fresh sehabis berhubungan intim dengan kekasihnya itu, membuat Donghae sudah lebih daripada hafal ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya lebih dari yang biasanya."

Kyuhyun nyengir, suka, tapi tidak ihklas menceritakan adegan rnajangnya. "Biasa saja. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kerjasamamu dengan Siwon?" Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagus. Kita jadi kekasih sekarang. Kekasih samar-samar. Kadang diakui, kadang tidak. Boleh jalan dengan orang lain yang kita suka masing-masing, tapi harus meninggalkan mereka kalau sedang dalam keadaan gawat."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti hubungan kekasih macam itu. Yang dia tahu hubungan kekasih resmi saja, seperti dirinya dan Kibum sekarang.

"Tidak ingin tidur dengan Siwon lagi, seperti waktu itu?"

Donghae tertawa. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kita kan pasangan samar-samar. Untuk apa melakukan itu?" Donghae tertawa lagi. Kyuhyun mau tak mau percaya. Kemudian Donghae menambahkan, "...kalau mendesak, mungkin boleh dicoba!" tawanya tergantikan senyum menggelikan.

Tidak benar ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Dia tidak patut ikut campur hubungan orang, meski itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Heh, Kyu, lusa aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Kau mau ikut, tidak?" Dengan kalem menyesap teh panasnya. Meski hari ini juga panas, Donghae tidak merasakan bahwa teh itu tidak cocok dengan suasana. Malah memuji rasa teh itu. Kyuhyun tahu teh buatan sekertasis Donghae dari teh celup biasa, rasanya biasa juga, seperti ketika kemarin-kemarin dibuatkan. "Sekalian kau bisa liburan."

"Aku baru pulang liburan."

"Aku pergi dengan Siwon. Semua orang kuajak, tapi baru Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang bersedia ikut. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Donghae dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun jadi teringat semua yang dikatakan Kibum, bahwa Siwon sengaja menjebak Donghae demi bisa menahklukkan si superior itu. Kyuhyun ingin memberitahu Donghae, tapi takutnya Siwon atau malah Kibum berbuat yang lebih buruk daripada ini. Semalam Kibum mengancam untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan Donghae lagi. Jadi, dia menahan diri agar tetap diam. Toh, dengan diam bukan berarti Donghae akan celaka. Entah besok atau nanti, kalau Siwon sudah bosan main-main degan Donghae, pasti akan melepaskannya juga.

Sementara mereka punya rencana melakukan perjalanan bisnis berdua, tapi Donghae mengundang teman-temannya, bisa jadi Siwon akan marah. Lelaki yang sama liciknya dengan Kibum itu akan sembunyi-sembunyi menghukum Donghae. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Aku tidak ikut. Setelah keracunan kemarin, dokter menyuruhku untuk tak bepergian terlalu jauh, agar fisikku cepat pulih."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Pembicaraan dilanjut seputar bisnis mereka, cara mengembangkannya, sampai cara merayu Kibum agar mereka dapat suntikan dana untuk mengembangkan usaha. Kyuhyun juga memikirkan itu akhir-akhir ini. Untuk menghukum Kibum dengan memoroti hartanya. Lagipula, kalau mereka bersama, harta Kibum harusnya jadi hartanya juga.

Membicarakan vila yang ada di Busan. Itu milik keluarga, tapi Kyuhyun naksir tempat itu. Dia berencana membawa teman-temannya liburan ke sana akhir tahun nanti. Kalau bisa pun mengalih namakan vila itu jadi miliknya. Yah,.. hanya kalau bisa. Kalau tidak, Kyuhyun akan minta vila lain untuknya sendiri.

Pembicaraan diakhiri setelah makan siang selesai. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun menelepon Eunhyuk dan Kangin, mendesak mereka agar membatalkan rencana ikut Donghae ke Jepan dan memberi saran untuk liburan ke lain tepat. Misi berhasil. Dia hanya perlu sampai di rumah lebih cepat untuk istirahat siang sambil memikirkan cara membalas dendam pada Kibum.

Akhir Minggu datang, Donghae sudah pergi ke Jepang dengan Siwon. Pesan Kyuhyun hanya ingin dibawakan bubuk teh hijau asli dari Jepang. Sementara itu, untuk balas dendam, sekaligus menguji cintanya Kibum, Kyuhyun mengajaknya berkunjung di rumah orang tua temannya. Rumahnya besar, tapi kuno. Suasanana seperti tinggal di masa lampau. Sekat-sekat kamarnya terbuat dari kayu yang dipelitur. Bagus, tapi kuno. Tidak ada ranjang, tidak ada sofa, hanya ada kasur lantai yang tipis. Tidak ada asisten rumah tangga, dan juru masak. Jadi, beres-beres kamar dilakukan sendiri. Makan pun dengan menu biasa. Tidak semewah makanan di rumahnya.

Kibum tidak menolak ajakan Kyuhyun. Dia ikut ke rumah orang tua teman Kyuhyun. Menghadiri acara yang diadakan di sana dengan baik. Malahan mau bergaul dengan orang desa, teman-teman orang tua teman Kyuhyun itu. Tidur pun nyenyak. Tidak ada gerutuan ataupun eluhan. Kyuhyun sampai-sampai tidak percaya kalau Kibum bisa jadi orang biasa juga.

Nyatanya, ketika sampai di rumah. Kibum langsung memanggil kepala pelayan. Mengorderkan banyak hal termasuk untuk memanggil tukang pijat dari spa yang terkenal. Langsung minta makanan kesukaannya dibuatkan, katanya dia sangat rindu makanan buatan koki rumah. Dia juga memesan beberapa barang yang nantinya akan dikirim ke rumah orang tua teman Kyuhyun itu.

"Jangan ajak aku ke sana lagi!" Kibum protes. Protesnya terlambat. "Tempat itu membuatku pusing!" katanya sambil memijit sebelah kepalanya.

"Jadi, beberapa hari ini kau akting saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau aku mengkritik rumah orang tua temanmu itu?" Kibum menempatkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan minuman dingin untuk mereka, dilarangnya meninggalkan tempat. Wanita itu diinstruksikan Kibum untuk memijit kepala dan pundaknya sementara tukang pijit dari spa yang terkenal itu belum datang. "Ruman itu benar-benar..." tidak bisa digambarkan. Tua dan lapuk, menurut fersi Kibum. "...tidak layak huni."

"Tidak semua orang mampu beli rumah sebagus rumahmu ini." Kyuhyun bersantai sambil menyeruput minuman yang baru dibawakan pelayannya. Dia bersandar relaks di sofa, berseberangan dengan yang di tempati Kibum sekarang. "Kalau kau saja tidak tahan tinggal di tempat seperti itu, bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau miskin? Terpaksa tinggal di tempat seperti itu juga, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah miskin dan tidak akan miskin." Kibum menjawab dengan sombong. "Kau berharap aku jadi miskin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku berharap kau bisa merasakan hidupnya orang miskin. Supaya lebih bisa menghargai hidup orang miskin."

"Kata siapa aku tidak mengharhai hidup orang miskin?"

"Kataku!" Kyuhyun menuding diri sendiri. "Kau tidak menghargai aku!"

Kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak saat pelipisnya dipijit. Merasakan pusingnya berkurang, dia membuka matanya lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau kuhargai berapa?"

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun mengumpat. "Kau pikir aku barang?"

"Kau yang minta dihargai tadi." Kibum meringis keji. "Dihargai dolar mau? 10 dolar, cukup?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Terserahmu saja lah!" Dia mendengus mengabaikan perkataan Kibum. "Kalau sekali lagi kau menipuku, awas saja..."

Kepala pelayan datang menginterupsi, mengatakan petugas spa akan datang sesegera mungkin, paling lama setengah jam. Semua yang dipesan Kibum juga sudah dilakukan kepala pelayan itu, jadi Kibum tinggal menerima laporan saja. Kemudian si kepala pelayan meninggalkan tempat.

"Aku kaya, kau ikut aku jadi orang kaya juga. Kau miskin, aku tidak sudi ikut kau jadi miskin.!" Kibum mendesah, menikmati pijatan tangan pelayan. "Lagipula kalau aku tidak menipumu, aku harus menipu siapa? Kau lebih suka melihatku menipu orang lain?"

"Manusia egois." Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Kibum menghentikan pelayan memijatnya. Mengangguk untuk mengekpresikan ucapan terima kasihnya. "Kalau aku tidak kaya, siapa yang membayar orang untuk mimijat kepalaku yang pusing seperti ini? Kau saja tidak akan bisa memijat sebaik dia. Bahkan mungkin tidak bisa memijit."

"Menghina!" Kyuhyun bergumam lagi, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah berperan jadi kekasih yang baik." Kibum mengambil minumannya, kemudian menegak isinya sampai tandas. Gelasnya dia kembalikan ke meja. "Malah berharap aku jadi miskin. Kalau aku miskin, banyak orang kehilangan mata penceharian mereka." Dia menuding pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun itu sebagai contoh. "Dia akan kehilangan pekerjaan!"

Si pelayan mengangguk. "Akan sulit untuk saya mencari pekerjaan baru, Tuan. Mohon jangan doakan Tuan Kim untuk jadi miskin!"

Kibum dibela, membuat Kyuhyun tambah benci.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Dia menyerah menyudutkan Kibum. Lelaki itu memang akan sulit dikalahkan. Dia perlu belajar jadi orang licik untuk menghadapi orang licik lainnya. Nanti pasti ada waktu yang tepat untuk membalas kekalahan-kekalahannya. "Menurut padamu seperti hewan piaraan?"

Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kemari!" lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Pijat pundakku!"

"Enak saja. Aku bukan tukang pijat!"

"Kalau begitu berusahalah bersikap baik..." Kyuhyun melotot seakan mengatakan 'kapan aku jadi orang tidak baik?' tapi Kibum menambahkan. "Lusa, orang tuaku akan datang. Bertingkahlah jadi calon menantu idaman, biar mereka merestui kita."

"Hah?" Kyuhyun memekik di tengah keterkejutannya. "Orang tuamu akan datang?"

Kibum mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka ke sini tiba-tiba?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan jalan mondar-mandir. "Ada urusan apa mereka sampai harus ke sini?" Masih mondar-mandir. "Aku belum siap bertemu mereka. Belum beli baju baru, belum ke klinik perawatan tubuh dalam setahun terakhir, belum belajar menyapa orang tua dengan baik, belum..."

"Kau mau menemui rang tuaku, bukan presiden Negara..." Kibum mengingatkan.

"Tidak bisa. Suruh orang tuamu menunda kedatangannya ke sini. Sampai aku siap. Paling tidak sampai setengah tahun ke depan!"

Sakit kepala Kibum datang lagi. Mengaba pelayan untuk memijit ulang kepalanya.

The end

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya...


End file.
